


Into the Mists

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 60,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Fantasy World: A tale of survival and love - the story of Richard's blind queen. After her family fell from power, her vision was clouded by the mists. Deprived of vision, wealth, and love, Anne must use her instinct to survive in a world full of jealousy, corruption, murder, and betrayal. Fortune's Wheel rises and falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This an AU fantasy fic. The setting is Kingdom of York and Kingdom of Lancaster. All characters stay the same.
> 
> I hope you will like this story. Please leave comments.

Lying in the bed, she tossed and turned. Plagued by nightmares, she was trapped by terrors and fear. Faces flashed back and forth; then it was red. Red fluid dripped between her legs.

Blood.

Screaming.

The screaming was so piercing that it woke her. But reality was even worse than her nightmares.

She was on a ship, rocking back and forth. It gave her endless sicknesses, which only brought her more sorrow for it reminded her of her lost child.

She was four months pregnant; but he, very drunk, demanded her for bodily comfort. He grabbed her by her braids and forced himself on her despite her pleadings. After he was done with her, he threw her on the ground, calling her the Neville whore. Soon after, sharp pain took over her body. Blood started dripping between her legs. Before she knew it, her white shift became red.

She lost her baby, the Lancastrian heir.

But on the sweeter side, her husband treated her better afterwards.

And he promised her that once they regain their crown, he will have a joint coronation and make her Queen of York and Lancaster.

All those promises only brought her a little closure.

A heavy knock on the door pulled her out of her bitter thoughts and memories.

“We have arrived, my lady,” a female voice said behind the door, probably a lady-in-waiting of Queen Margaret.

Margaret, the Dark Queen of Lancaster. They said that she placed a spell on her husband King Henry of Lancaster to make him asleep so that she could grasp the reign of power herself. She was just as evil as Elizabeth, the White Queen, who used witchcraft on King Edward of York.

***

“You look pale,” Queen Margaret remarked, studying her face. “You are not with child again, are you?”

“No,” she muttered.

Queen Margaret laughed out loud. “I never truly believed the words of that soothsayer! But those words certainly can be useful at my advantage. ‘Warwick’s daughter shall replace the Queen of York.’ King Edward took them too seriously. Summoned you and your sister to his court and questioned your father, ‘Which one should be the next Queen? The older one? Or the younger one?’”

She stopped and looked at young lady standing before her, then continued, “With no son of his own, he had your sister married to his second younger brother, Prince George. But unexpectedly, after giving birth to four daughters, the Queen, that White Witch, gave the King a son. Humph! The King immediately took action to secure his lines. He ordered the arrest of your father and Prince George. Who could’ve thought? With his tails between his legs, your father ran to me, married you to my son, and to restore my husband as the King of York. Soon, my Henry will be the King of York and Lancaster! And you, Lady Anne Neville, will be Queen of York and Lancaster after me. The soothsayer does see the future.”

Those words made Anne shudder.

Long before, she heard her father telling her the story of the White Queen—the White Witch, the daughter of Lady of Rivers. Her father told her that one night, King Edward was lost in the dark forest. Suddenly, the wind howled and the moon was covered by the dark clouds. Once the clouds parted, he saw a figure staring back at him. That was the Lady of Rivers, the most powerful sorceress of York Kingdom. He may be king, but he was only a mortal. He beseeched Lady of Rivers to provide him directions out of the forest. The Lady of Rivers agreed on the terms that he must marry her daughter, the White Witch. The King agreed; and he fell in love with the White Witch, whose beauty was legendary. He took her to the court; the White Witch became the White Queen. Before marrying the White Witch, King Edwards had sired seven bastards with his mistresses. Soon after the White Queen learned their existence, she cursed them and turned them into white swans.

They were never seen again.

The story was meant to frighten her; however, at times, it fascinated her.

What kind of powerful magic can make a mortal man fall in love with a woman?

Anne never feared the White Queen, until that very day they were summoned to court.

Unknowingly, it was she who stirred the trouble.

One night, she heard a soothsayer telling her father that one of his daughters shall replace the White Queen as Queen of York. Fascinated, Anne threw a drapery over her shoulders as royal ermine cape. She pretended that she was the new queen and walked back and forth in the halls. Little did she know that King Edward had spies everywhere. They must have reported the incident to the King.

The marriage between her older sister Isabel and King’s second brother George only relieved the tension temporarily. Prince George was an ambitious man who hated the White Queen. Seeing that she bore only daughters, Prince George proposed that he marry Isabel, Warwick’s older daughter. And then, one night, the White Queen gave birth to a son, a male heir to the throne. Now, Warwick was a threat again.

One dark night, Anne was awaked by her nanny. Threw a wrap around her shoulders, Anne was escorted out of the castle. Blindly, she followed her father, mother, Prince George, and her very pregnant sister Isabel onto a ship that took them to the Kingdom of Lancaster.

It was on this ship Isabel gave birth to a dead child. The scene was so frightening that Anne passed out.

Once they arrived Kingdom of Lancaster, Anne’s father, Lord Warwick, sought an audience with the Dark Queen Margaret, whom he overthrown years ago. With nowhere else to turn, Lord Warwick formed an alliance with the Dark Queen. To cement the alliance, Lord Warwick married Anne to the Dark Queen’s son, Prince Edward of Lancaster.

He was completely drunk on their wedding night. Without a word, he threw himself on top of her and penetrated her violently. The next morning, her body was covered with bruises and scratch marks. She thought the nightmare was over by then.

But she was wrong; the nightmare only had begun.

Sadistic and abusive, Anne was the only source where he lent out his frustrations. He forced himself upon her every night, followed by kicks and punches, calling her a whore, a useless creature. It continued until Anne’s miscarriage.  

And now, here she was with Margaret, the Dark Queen. She no longer feared her, but Anne never liked her. She hated her for allowing her son to mistreat her.

“May your father bring us victory,” Queen Margaret snickered.

***

The night had come.

While Queen Margaret’s ladies were all sleeping, Anne sauntered to the window and stared at the moon. They had stayed in this sanctuary for days, waiting for the news of victory. But Anne was not confident in that. Prince Edward of Lancaster was nothing but a boy whose real power was arrogance. He believed that God was on his side.

As for her father, Lord Warwick, he himself knew that the upcoming battle was all or nothing. Prince George of York reconciled with his brother King Edward and took Isabel with him and half of the army. Knowing the possibility of his loss, before he departed, he called Anne to his side in secret.

“Anne, prepare yourself. If I win the battle, you shall be Queen of York and Lancaster and I will watch as you are crowned. But if I lose, everything will be lost. I do not worry for Isabel, for she is the wife of Prince George. But you, what will you do?”

Anne looked at her father. “I will seek sanctuary.”

“No,” Lord Warwick shook his head. “Once you seek sanctuary, they will find you and imprison you in the Tower until you die. The White Witch will not forgive you since you are to be Queen of York and Lancaster.”

“What shall I do then?” Anne asked weakly.

“King Edward’s third brother, Prince Richard,” Lord Warwick lowered his voice. “Seek him.”

“No,” Anne backed away immediately. “No, he is a monster…born with hair reaching his shoulders…a hunchback…a bloody killer…everyone knows what he did in the battlefield…”

Lord Warwick grabbed her by the shoulders. “You will not think of that! If all is lost, seek Prince Richard. Do not trust George. Remember that.”

That was the last words he said to her.

Anne closed her eyes as those words came back to her.

When she opened her eyes, she saw the sunrise.

Little did she know, it would be the last time she saw the sun.

***

“My lady! My lady!” a messenger barged into the sanctuary. He was covered with blood.

He needed to say no more. By looking at him, the Dark Queen guessed the outcome.

They lost.

“Lord Warwick?” she asked.

“Dead.”

Anne gasped.

“And my son?” Queen Margaret’s voice shaken.

“He was killed.”

Queen Margaret froze. The messenger continued on, but neither Anne nor Margaret listened.

Suddenly, an arrow penetrated the messenger through the heart.

The York army arrived and surrounded the sanctuary.

There was nowhere to run.

“Bolt the door!” It was Anne’s voice, not Margaret’s. As Margaret’s ladies bolted the door shut, Anne went to the messenger’s dead body and took his dagger. She was preparing for the worst.

No, she was not going to be raped by those Yorkist soldiers.

If time comes, she would fight for her life.

Even if it meant death.

As Anne and the ladies ran upstairs, Margaret remained at the spot.

She did not move, even after an arrow penetrated her belly.

Then, looking at the tapestries on the wall—those depiction of saints and heaven—she started laughing hysterically. She grabbed a lit candle and set the tapestries on fire.

“See you in hell!”

Soon, the sanctuary was full of smoke. Coughing and choking, Anne and the ladies were forced to choose between die in fire or fall into the hands of the enemy.

The ladies chose to stay and die in the sanctuary.

But somehow Anne managed to get out of there.

Surrounded by dark smoke, Anne could see nothing.

She did not see the soldiers surrounding her.

She did not see the burning body of Margaret’s ladies fell out from Sanctuary’s windows.

She did not see the swords pointing at her.

She could only see the mists.


	2. Chapter 2

The burning sanctuary stood tall and red with flames. Horses and soldiers surrounded the sanctuary; there was no escape.

But, there was only one person who was captured live—a girl.

No, she was a woman. She was married and could’ve been a mother had her pregnancy lasted. And yet, by her face and height, Anne always looked young for her age. Girl or woman, she was too valuable a prisoner.

From the moment she stumbled out of the burning sanctuary, the soldiers surrounded her. With her vision was clouded by the mists, she tried to push away the unknown forces that were dragging and shoving her. She continued to struggle until she felt the cold blades under her neck. She froze in fear.

She heard horses. The horses came towards her. A man dismounted the horse.

He was walking toward her.

Her arms were held against her will. The blades under her neck threatened her life.

“Your Grace,” a male voice spoke. “We captured a girl.”

The man before him raised an eyebrow. Without a word, he waved his hand. The soldiers took the cue and released her. Anne fell onto the ground. Confused by her surroundings, she rubbed her eyes and looked around her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t see through the mists.

Then she heard footsteps, soft footsteps coming closer to her.

_Your Grace, we captured a girl._

Who else could it be?

Either Prince George of York, or his brother Prince Richard.

Anne braced herself and tried to move away. Her legs were so weak that she couldn’t stand. Under her cloak, she felt something.

That dagger—the one she took from the messenger.

Better die with honor than live in disgrace.

Without a word, she pulled out the dagger and tried to stab herself in the bosom. An unknown force kicked her to the ground, and the dagger fell from her hand. Before she could reach for it, she felt a sharp pain from her hand. Apparently, that man stopped her suicide attempt. With his foot stepping on her hand, Anne could barely move.

Her face may be covered with cinders; her clothing may be disheveled; her hair may be disorderly; however, just by one glance at her hands, one could easily tell she was the younger daughter of Lord Warwick. No other woman could wear rings bore the symbol of the Warwick family and of the Lancasterians.

“Take her away,” he ordered calmly.

The soldiers picked her up from the ground and took her away.

***

She was placed in a litter and her hands tied together. That was to prevent her from another suicide attempt. She was too valuable.

After a long while, she finally found her voice.

“Do you see the mists? Do you see the mists parting?” She asked aloud.

“There is no mist my lady,” a male voice responded. It wasn’t the same voice she heard earlier. “The sun is ever brighter.”

She began to tremble. She looked down to see her hands, but she could see nothing.

She was blind.

Or was she?

Blind people should be surrounded by darkness; but she was surrounded by mists.

Was she cursed by the White Queen Elizabeth? Or by the Dark Queen Margaret?

She couldn’t see anymore.

Not moving nor speaking, she was like a bundle of clothes taken from one place to another.

***

She continued walking through the mists, even after she was brought to King Edward.

King Edward had won the ultimate victory. With both Dark Queen Margaret and Crown Prince Edward of Lancaster died, he was now the King of York and Lancaster. Lord Warwick was killed in battle; his widow went into hiding; his lands and titles were confiscated. Prince George, although he had betrayed his brother, was undeniably been useful to Edward in winning the final victory. For that, he was forgiven along with his wife. The White Queen Elizabeth, witch or mortal, was the queen consort to Edward. No one would dare to question that again. King Henry of Lancaster was still living, but sleeping most of the time. King Edward had him imprisoned in the Tower. All nobilities affiliated with the Lancasters were banished or exiled.

Now before him was the last member of the Lancastrian family. For the first time, King Edward hesitated. Although a natural-born womanizer, Edward had no problem harming a woman. But seeing this girl—an orphaned widow no older than fifteen, King Edward wondered if he even had the heart to order her imprisonment.

“Your Grace,” the guard that brought Anne bowed and presented him a letter.

King Edward broke the wax seal. Reading the letter, he raised an eyebrow and chuckled. He folded the letter and placed it into his doublet.

He then turned his attention back to Anne. He nodded his head, gesturing her to rise.

But she remained there until the guard instructed her.

Her behavior confirmed the King’s suspicions.

As Anne pulled herself from the ground, Prince George stood besides the King and was amused. By King Edward’s attitude, he uneasily anticipated that he would pardon her. If that was to be, then only half of the Warwick fortune and estate would fall into his hands. Lord Warwick had no son; and thus his property would split evenly between his two daughters. George was, after all, the husband of Lord Warwick’s older daughter despite the fact he killed Lord Warwick with his own hands. Now seeing that Anne was blind and unable to take care himself, George saw another way to gain every piece of Warwick’s fortune.

It was not unkind of him. In his heart, George hatefully convinced that Lord Warwick owed him.

Warwick failed to make him King of York.

Warwick daughter failed to give him a son.

At very least, Warwick could make him the wealthiest man of York and Lancaster.

“Lady Anne, I am sorry for your lost,” Edward said coldly. “But you have nothing to fear now. I never hold grudge against women. You have my full pardon.”

“Thank you, your grace,” Anne whispered.

“But what can you go?” Edward added almost sarcastically. “You are your father’s daughter, an heiress. I can place you in a sanctuary if that pleases you.”

_Sanctuary…no…_

Her father’s last words rang in her ear. _Do not seek sanctuary…The White Queen will find you…_

Before she could respond, George spoke, “My brother, please, why must you trouble a child like her? She has lost her sight, and what punishment can be worse than that? I believe she learned her lesson well. What harm can she further cause?”

“What do you suggest then, brother?”

“I like to request Lady Anne to be released into my care and custody. My wife worries for her sister’s well being.”

After a moment of silence, King Edward nodded in agreement.

George slowly went to Anne and reached out his hand. Then, he remembered that Anne could not see him.

“Come sister,” he took her hand and placed hers in his. Anne shivered in his touch.

_Do not trust George…_

After George took Anne away, King Edward removed the letter from his doublet. Unfolded the letter, he reread it over and over again. It wasn’t long, but the words were so meaningful.

_To My Brother the King,_

_I have Lady Anne Neville captured and be brought to you. I believe you will bestow your clemency, for now she has nothing. From what I observed, I do not believe the rumors regarding her carrying Lancaster’s heir. By pardoning her, your kindness and generosity can win over loyalties of Lancastrians._

_Your loyal brother,_

_Prince Richard_

After reading it one last time, King Edward threw the letter into the fire.

***

“How could you do this to me?” Elizabeth, the White Queen angrily stared at her husband. “You pardoned that Anne Neville! And you allowed George to return to your side. After all they have done?”

Only she dared to speak to the king in such a tone.

“Dearest, do not question me,” King Edward warned. Turning his back to her, he continued, “I owe you no explanation for I am the King. You’re still the Queen, and your duty is to provide me children, _sons_.”

The words stabbed Elizabeth’s heart like sharpest knives.

“It was you who forced me to marry you, promising me love and happiness. And yet, where is my happiness?” Her icy blue-eyes narrowed. “What have I gained? Endless fear for my life! Accusation of witchcraft! Since you are the King why don’t declare that it was you who made the decision to banish Warwick and declare war with Kingdom of Lancaster for your own gain? Instead of allowing court and the people blaming me for every decision you make!”

Without a word, King Edward left the chamber.

He was informed that Queen Elizabeth’s health was fragile since the birth of their son. Aside from that, he wasn’t in the mood to bed her tonight.

What he saw in Anne Neville made him realize he craved for something he would never get from Elizabeth.

Slim, petite, innocent, and pitiful—his heart skipped a beat when he saw her. She may never be a beauty like Elizabeth, but she certainly made him feel powerful.

Like a King.

Suddenly, he found Elizabeth too scheming.

Suddenly, he found Elizabeth too feisty.

Suddenly he wished that Elizabeth to be silent and submissive.

With that thought, he grabbed the first lady-in-waiting before him and took her to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter and comment please!
> 
> Again this is a fantasy AU and some characters may be OOC. But I hope it is entertaining enough to make your days brighter.
> 
> FYI - I am in love with Aneurin Barnard.


	3. Chapter 3

“Isabel asks after you every day,” George said, riding by the litter. “She misses you.”

Anne did not reply. Either George was lying or trying to light up her mood. She knew too well that Isabel would not think kindly of her.

Isabel was six years older than Anne; they were never close. After Isabel married George, they stopped talking altogether. Only after her wedding night with Edward of Lancaster did Anne reconciled with Isabel somewhat. However, once Anne was with child, Isabel avoided her in any way she could. They hadn't contacted each other to this day.

“How is my sister?” Anne asked carefully. With her vision clouded by mists, she could only guess that George was taking her to his castle. In her heart, however, she had a strong feeling that George was scheming something.

“She is with child again.”

“That’s great news. I hope it’s a boy.”

With that said, Anne thought about her miscarriage. Was she pregnant with a boy or a girl? Had it been a boy, then he would be born a son of a traitor. King Edward would not spare him. He would probably be imprisoned along with the sleeping King Henry in the Tower. Had it been a girl, maybe she would have a better fate. She would be imprisoned, but eventually, be released and married according to the King’s arrangement. Perhaps it was not all a misfortune to be born a girl.

The ride was longer than she expected. Although she couldn’t see, she could still feel. She felt the sunlight and the breeze. She could hear the birds. They made her feel optimistic. Unknowingly to herself, she drifted asleep, and smiling.

Until nightmare plagued her again.

Her father, covered in blood, stood before her. Suddenly, his eyes opened and stared at her.

_Do not trust George!_

Her eyes jerked open; she was awake.

She was no longer in the litter. She felt strong arms dragging her.

Frightened, she screamed.

No, this was not a dream.

“No! Let me go!” She protested. “I received full pardon from the King!”

No matter how hard she tried, there was no avail.

Before she knew it, she was thrown harshly onto a hard ground.

Then the door shut.

Trembling, Anne got up from the ground. She reached out her hands, tried to decipher her whereabouts. She walked forward, until she reached the wall. It was wet and muddy.

Then she heard whimpers.

She wasn’t alone.

She turned and asked, “Who’s there?”

“Ah! A blind lass!” a voice shrieked. It was a voice of a young woman.

“A fine looking one too,” another girl commented, approaching her. Anne fearfully backed away, only bumped into a third girl.

“She’s no fine,” the third girl snarled. “She’s way too bony.”

“Just look at her skin! This is a girl who never worked in the field!”

The truth was there were more than just three girls. In fact, it was a large chamber full of women of all ages.

“Where am I?” Anne asked confusedly. “Who are you?”

“This is hell!” Two hands grabbed Anne by the arm, nails sunk into her skin. “And you are Queen Guinevere, while I am Elaine…”

The she heard the sounds of coughing.

“A noble lady!” Another girl spat. “We suffered long enough because of you nobles! Now it’s time for you to have a taste of suffering.”

With that said, she grabbed Anne by the hair. Other girls followed. Maybe they all suffered too long and needed to vent their anger and frustration on someone.

Like Edward of Lancaster.

Thrown on the ground and pounded by fists and kicks, Anne was soon covered with bruises and cuts. For the first time in her life, she craved for death. But this was too cruel of a way to die.

“Stone her!” The ringleader shouted. She grabbed a huge rock and smashed onto Anne’s face.

Without another sound, Anne lost conscious.

***

In his throne room, King Edward proudly sat and received the respects of nobles and servants. Since he defeated the Lancasterians, good things never stopped. Queen Elizabeth was with child again and midwives predicted the child to be a boy. With his wife in pregnant, King Edward took this opportunity to bed other women, who were more than willingly to give in to him. And yet, every time he made love to a woman, the image of Anne Neville flashed in his mind. From time to time, he envisioned himself on a horse, saving the poor Anne Neville from her suffering and marrying her. He shook his head and couldn’t even understand himself.

He was the King of York and Lancaster. Why was he obsessed with a simple girl who has nothing to offer him?

The soothsayers said that a Warwick’s daughter will replace the Queen…

…what if Elizabeth dies in childbirth?

What then?

If he were to marry Anne Neville, then the soothsayer’s telling would come true without struggle of power or violence.

And half of the Warwick fortune would be in his hand.

As for Anne Neville, looking at her, Edward doubted that she could bear any children. The girl was too thin.

But he already had a son and four daughters.

Anne Neville would make a good step-mother to his children.

With that thought, he ordered his servants to summon George to the court.

Soon after his messenger departed, another messenger arrived.

“Your Grace, Prince Richard has returned!”

Hearing that, King Edward stood in excitement. Right after defeating the Lancasters, there were troubles stirred in the North. Nineteen year-old Richard immediately took his forces to squash the rebellions in the North. Only two weeks ago Edward received the words of his victory.

Now finally, he could enjoy real peace.

King Edward skipped out of the throne room and went to welcome Richard home. At the gate, Richard arrived with his knights. Dismounted, Richard bowed to his brother, who gave him a warm hug in return. Ten years older than Richard, Edward was like a father to him. Compared to George, Edward found Richard more reliable and trustworthy. The two brothers were close.

“Richard, welcome home!” Edward patted him on the back. “Come, let’s enjoy some wine!”

As Richard settled in the great hall, King Edward ordered food and wine be served. Seeing that his eyes closed, it was obvious to Edward that Richard was more than exhausted. Soon as the food were placed on the table, George came as well and unannounced.

“Ah, three York brothers, together again!” George chimed.

Richard opened his eyes and muttered, “Shut up George.”

“A long way from home, little brother?” George looked at him not too kindly.

“Enough George,” Edward waved his hand at him. “Come sit, and please, eat.”

The three brothers ate in silence; each had their own thoughts and worries.

And it was Edward who broke the silence.

“George, how is Lady Anne Neville faring?” he asked.

“She fares well,” George answered, smiling.

“It would be in my interest, if you can bring her to the court. I’d like her to stay and serve my wife as a lady-in-waiting.”

Hearing that, George changed his tune. “I’m afraid that’s not possible. Lady Anne is still in mourning.”

“Then you can tell her that her mourning is over,” the King told him. “She has my full pardon. If she is wise, as you are, then she should comply with my interests.”

“What are you interests, brother?” George asked sarcastically.

Edward only smiled. “Bring her to court and she will stay as the Queen’s lady-in-waiting.”

“I’m afraid, I can’t do that,” George replied. “Lady Anne has been unwell—“

“But you said that she fares well earlier,” Richard interrupted. “So is she well or unwell?”

“She is well, but not well enough to serve the Queen,” George replied, looking at Richard with despise.

“She does not have to serve anyone or do anything,” Edward stood. “My interests, George, are lying within the matter of state. Earlier today, Lady Margaret Beaufort, whom I pardoned, asked after her niece. I asked who she is referring to, and Lady Beaufort told me that she was referring to Lady Anne Neville. Through her Lancaster relations, Lady Anne Neville is her niece by marriage. I want Lady Anne Neville’s presence in court, so that the Lancasterians can see my generosity and tolerance.”

“Pity,” George almost spat. “She has run away.”

***

When Anne came to, she found herself lying on the straws. She tried to move, but pain was all over her body.

“Don’t move child,” an old woman said as she wiped her wounds. Her voice was so kind.

“Where…where am I?” Anne muttered.

“You are still here,” the old woman told her. “But you are out of danger.”

“What is this place?” Anne asked.

“Say no more, child. Save your strength,” the old woman continued to tend her wounds. “This is the Dungeon of Hell.”

Hearing that, everything started to make sense. George never planned to let her live. He wanted her to die, but not by his hands. So he brought her here.

She wasn’t stupid; it didn’t take her long to figure out why.

It was the money. George would not accept the fact that she would inherit the other half of Warwick fortune.

Things would be much easier for him and Isabel had she disappeared and died unfound.

“Women who are no longer wanted or needed to be put away are brought here. I see that you are blind.”

“How…how…did you know?”Anne asked, struggling against pain.

“Because your eyes do not blink when my hands brushed against them,” the old woman told her. “Every day, we receive some food and water, delivered through a hole by the corner. But there is no sunlight. The only source of light is from those candle lights. Every time a girl dies, we blow them out. So, if the guard sees no light from the whole when he delivers food, he’d know that someone dies and a dead body needs to be removed.”

“Am I to die here?” Anne asked.

“That is expected, yes,” the old woman said matter-of-factly.

“Why did they attack me?” Anne asked, tears fell from her eyes.

“You must forgive them, child. They all suffered too long.”

“Why are you so kind to me?”

“Because I too had a daughter. Had she lived, she would be about your age.”

Hearing that, Anne closed her eyes and lost conscious again.

***

“How did Lady Anne run away?” King Edward demanded. “She’s a blind girl, and where can she go?”

“I told you, I do not know,” George insisted.

“Have you conducted a search? How long had she been gone?” Edward continued to ask.

“She was gone the first night I brought her to my castle,” George replied. “And yes, I ordered a search to be conducted. She was nowhere found.”

“Don’t lie to me, George!” Edward grabbed him by the collar.

“Enough!” a matriarch voice ordered. All three men turned. By the door stood Cecily, the Queen Mother. “Now, can someone tell me what are you fighting about? Haven’t we had enough wars and bloodshed?”

“We are discussing Lady Anne Neville, Mother,” Richard replied as he kissed Cecily’s hand.

“Ah, that Lady Anne, poor thing,” Cecily shook her head. “She is a good child, only an obedient daughter of her father’s. Why, I have heard that you pardoned her.”

“I released her to George’s custody,” Edward said. “And George put her away, apparently.”

“I did not!” George denied. “She ran away.”

“Ran away?” Cecily snorted. “That does not sound like her. I heard that she lost her sights. The last time I saw her, she was small and frail. Where could’ve she gone to?”

“I don’t know,” George answered.

Edward refused to give George another glance. He turned to Richard, “Take some men, and find her. Then bring her back to me. I want her _live_!”

Richard nodded and dispatched immediately.

Soon after he left, Cecily looked at Edward not too happily. “What are your intentions, Edward?”

“I want her presence in court, Mother. We need to show the Lancasterians our mercy and generosity. As hard as we try, we cannot banish them all.”

“Oh really? Is there anything else?” Cecily raised an eyebrow.

Edward was silent.

“I have an idea. Why don’t we have Lady Anne Neville settled by my side to serve me? I am fond of the girl, and I believe it is for the best.” She then shot George a death glare.

Both sons took the cue.

“I agree to the arrangement, Mother,” Edward nodded and bowed.

Without a word, George bowed and left.

Soon after he arrived home, midwives informed him that Isabel just gave birth.

It was a girl.

Isabel named her Margaret.

“She can name her Anne for all I care!” George snorted and went to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this story and I hope you love it too!
> 
> I am a crazy imaginary girl, not a historian. So, if you saw anything anachronistic, please be kind ;)
> 
> I am in love with Aneurin Barnard. 
> 
> If I have anything to say to him, it's "please don't change".
> 
> Comments please!


	4. Chapter 4

It was dawn and George rose early. He had not bedded Isabel, for she was still in confinement. He only saw Isabel once after the birth of their daughter.

“Why don’t you hold your daughter?” Isabel asked as George carelessly gave their daughter, Margaret, one look.

“I will, as soon she has a brother to play with,” George replied coldly.

As a man and a prince, George felt that life was conspiring against him. He had not become King of York; his wife was now a daughter of an attainted traitor; and she bore him no son. He still thought about the Neville fortune. Now, with Anne out of the way, the massive fortune would make him the wealthiest man in the lands of York and Lancaster. That made his days brighter.

Before he began his daily morning routine, an attendant presented him a letter from the King.

It was the Queen Mother; she wanted to see him, as soon as possible.

Begrudgingly, he changed his attire and went to the court.

***

When he arrived, he found Cecily very angry. Coldly, she sat on her throne with Edward, Elizabeth, and Richard stood quietly their heads bowed. Edward, although being the King, was always an obedient son to her mother—as long it was not regards to state matters. Queen Elizabeth, now five months pregnant, started to show. Richard, the youngest son, stood reserved on the side. Rarely was he ever being the one who stirred trouble. And yet, this time, even he was apprehended.

“Just you?” Cecily asked with a high-pitched majestic voice. “Where is Isabel?”

“She is still in confinement, Mother,” George replied. “She had a girl.”

“Did she?” Cecily snorted. “Now a father of a girl yourself, shouldn’t you start wondering how you would react if it is your daughter who is lost and disabled?”

Obviously, Cecily was referring to whereabouts of Anne Neville.

“Mother, I have told you—“

“Enough!” Cecily angrily interrupted him. “As mother of three sons, everyone considers me blessed. And yet, who could’ve guessed that none of my sons ever can give me one day of peace and quiet? Ever since the disappearance of Lady Anne, I have been asked by many on how she fares…I don’t even know how to response!”

Turning to Edward, Cecily lectured, “You have won the victory and you have your crown. If you like to have Lady Anne Neville’s presence in court to win the hearts of Lancasters, I am not going to comment. But why didn’t you let her stay in court the day she was brought here? You could’ve sent her to me then!”

Then her eyes set on Richard. “Your brother ordered you to find her, have you?”

“No, Mother,” Richard replied, still his eyes on the ground. “I searched—“

“Incompetent!” Cecily spat. “Your brother made you the Constable of York and Lancaster and you cannot even find a girl?”

Richard made no reply.

Then Cecily stared straight at George. “As for you, what have you done to Lady Anne? Edward handed her to you because you offered to provide her custody and care. That poor girl went through hell! How can she be this stupid to run away? Where can she be safer? In your castle with by her sister’s side, or in middle of God-knows-where with no food or shelter?”

Then she sighed and was in tears. “Ah….A traitor father, an abusive husband, and now an unreliable and scheming brother-in-law as guardian…How can life be this cruel to this child?”

Following by a moment of silence, Queen Elizabeth spoke up, “I have a suggestion: since Lady Anne has disappeared and nowhere to be found, we can declare that she died naturally from illness.”

“Fool!” Cecily snapped. “To prove a person’s alive, you need to present the person; to prove a person’s dead, you need to present the body. To announce her death this soon after her capture and without a body, you think the Lancasters won’t be suspicious? I hope your son has not inherited your intelligence!”

Richard stayed silent. Then he turned his head and noticed that George endlessly rubbed his rings.

Knowing his brother all these years, Richard guessed what he was hiding something; only he kept it to himself. 

***

Anne lost tracks of days. Recovering from her wounds, she lived day by day, hour by hour. Pain began to fade, but her scars and bruises remained. Despite her noble birth, by glance, one could’ve mistaken her for a low-born scullery maid beaten from running away. Food was delivered daily; but without sunlight or fresh air, blind or not, any person’s lifespan would be shortened. The old woman kindly fed Anne, but Anne could hardly swallow. Perhaps the deepest wounds lied within her heart.

“Why are you here?” Anne asked weakly.

“Because of my husband,” the old woman told her. “He committed treason.”

_Because of her husband…_

“Why must we marry?”Anne muttered, choking on her tears. “Nothing to gain, but everything to lose.”

“Since when we have any choice?” the old woman laughed bitterly. “Marriage…if a woman were lucky, her husband dies soon after she begot one son or two and before he got in trouble with the law. Then, she’d have choices.”

Anne thought about herself. Her late father and husband were both traitors, and she had no children.

“My husband died not long ago,” Anne told the old woman her story. “I carried a child…but it did not last…If I were to survive…”

“Then you marry again.”

“What? Why?” Anne was shocked by her words.

“You need a man to protect you,” the old woman said, stroking her forehead. “You are young and blind. How are you going to carry on your life on your own? Widows who have sons can rely on their sons for protection. As women, we are not living in a world where we can survive on our own.”

Anne hesitated, and then asked, “If I to wed a husband of my own choosing, how shall I choose?”

The old woman shook her head, “I don’t know. I never chose.”

Anne said no more. She closed her eyes and returned to her night terrors.

The men in her life: her father, George, Prince Edward of Lancaster—they were the ones closest to her, but caused her endless pains. Then she thought of King Edward, that tall golden man besotted by the White Queen. If she could escape from here, maybe she could learn some witchcraft herself. Evil as it sounded; at least it could protect her.

When she woke from her sleep, she reached out her hand and touched the old woman. However, this time she did not respond.

Using all her strength, Anne pushed herself up. Groaning in pain, she nudged the old woman again.

Finally, she spoke, “You are wake child…”

Her voice sounded weak.

“You have been so kind to me. If it weren’t for you, I’d probably died now,” Anne wept. “What is your name?”

“You can call me Bridget,” the old woman replied. “And you must take care of yourself child.”

And she said no more.

Reaching to her, touching her face, Anne realized that the old woman, Bridget, was weak. Ignoring her own pain, she crept off the straws. She tried to stand, but fell on the ground. Determined to save Bridget, as she had saved her, Anne crawled on the ground and searched for water with her hands. Other women in the cell watched, somewhat amazed.

“You want water? You must come and get it!” A girl laughed; she was the ringleader who attacked Anne on her first day of imprisonment.

Recognized the voice, Anne was felt a spark of anger. Following the voice, she tried to launch at the girl. However, as weak as she was, there was no avail. After a few attempts, Anne used all her strength and nearly passed out on the ground.

“Alright, enough!” A middle-aged woman with some conscious stopped both of them. “The girl here has a heart. Now, why don’t you tell her the truth: that we don’t even have water for now. We have to wait for it.”

Hearing that, Anne crawled back towards Bridget. Touching the old woman, she realized her breathing was slow. Immediately, she realized that Bridget was dying. Crying, she crept into her arms and held on to her.

“Don’t cry, child,” Bridget muttered. “You remind me of my daughter, the night when she died…”

“Are you cold? Are you in any pain?”

“No, child…my end is near…when death comes, there is no pain…” She paused, then continued. “Remember this child, decent a man looks from the outside, the more untrustworthy he is…to decipher his heart, touch his hands…a man’s hands present the most truthful nature of themselves…”

Those were her last words.

Anne remained by herself and cried a long time.

That night, candles were blown out.

After food and water were delivered, Bridget’s body was taken away.

Anne found herself vulnerable, unloved, and alone.

She developed a fever that night. Death was approaching closer and closer.

***

“What have you done to my sister?” Isabel asked George.

“Why is that any of your concern?” George snarled.

“Anne is my sister. Is it true, that she is now blind?”

George gave her a death glare. “Do not question me like that, ever again! Remember, you are a traitor’s daughter. Without me, you’d be nothing! You give me a son first, and worry about your sister later!”

With that said, he stormed away.

Isabel remained silent. She returned to the nursery to see her daughter, her only source of joy.

The household of Prince George continued its daily routine.

That was until some unknown hands grabbed a few attendants and guards of George’s. With a black sacks over their heads and their mouths stuffed, they were taken away quietly and secretly.

***

When the sacks were removed, the attendants found themselves in a dark forest. Before them, stood a man dressed in dark blue doublet with a black cloak on his shoulders. His eyes were dark and cold.

It was Prince Richard.

“Where is Lady Anne Neville?” He questioned.

“I don’t know,” one of the attendants responded.

Without a word, Richard pulled out his dagger and stabbed it into that attendant’s stomach. That attendant fell dead with a muffled scream.

Wiping the blood of his dagger with a white cloth, Richard asked again, “Where is Lady Anne Neville?”

Shivering and holding back their vomits, the remaining attendants begged for mercy until one of them spoke out, “Dungeon…Dungeon of Hell…”

His eyes widened. Immediately, he ordered his men to prepare his horse. Then turning to his captives, he warned, “Any word to Prince George, you will not live for another day.”

Mounted to his horse, Richard and his men disappeared into darkness.

***

That “Dungeon of Hell” was a secret, wide-known, but unspoken prison for women. Women who either knew too much, or contracted with deadly disease, or shamed family, or failed her husband—were sent there. There, they would die in the hands of nature. Once dead, they were tossed in a mass grave, unmarked and without service. For that, it mattered a little since they were declared dead the day they sent to the dungeon.

Richard knew the place. Many times, he dreamed of sending the Dark Queen Margaret there. He hated her with a passion for she had his father killed and disgracefully displayed his head on a pike and his body dragged naked in the battlefield.

But envisioning Anne there…

With his horse in speed of light, his men could hardly catch up. It did not matter though; they all knew where to go.

***

Anne lied quietly on the straws, shivering. Her body was burning; her head was heavy. Now that Bridget was gone, no one in the dungeon would care for her.

It was only matter of days before she would be taken and join Bridget in the massive grave.

And that girl—who picked on Anne from day one—blew out the candles. Had the guards followed the regular cue, they would’ve taken Anne and thrown her into the massive grave—alive.

Soon after the candles were blown, the women heard footsteps. The door was opened and soldiers barged in with torches.

Then Richard entered. Disgusted by the foul smell and the dirty condition, his eyes searched for Anne, that girl he captured and sent to his brother Edward.

The women, however, failed to recognize him. They all had been imprisoned too long.

“She’s the one who’s dead!” The girl picked on Anne pointed at her. “Take her away now!”

Hearing that, Richard slapped her sharply across the face, so hard that the girl fell. But Anne really should’ve thanked her, for it was she who brought Anne caught Richard’s attention. Walking towards her, Richard was shocked at her condition. Her face was pale and covered with bruises; her hands were dirty, boney, and covered with cuts. Only the rings on her fingers indicate that she was indeed Lady Anne Neville, daughter of late Lord Warwick and widow of Crown Prince Edward of Lancaster.

Removing his cloak, he wrapped it around Anne’s body. Grabbed her hand, he felt her pulse.

She was alive, just barely.

Good.

Richard carried Anne in his arms and left the dungeon.

The door shut behind him with rest of the women sealed inside. He gave the guards a nod.

After he taken Anne away, the guards done their duty—no one is allowed to live knowing that Prince Richard been there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, another chapter.
> 
> I know, you like to see more Richard and Anne scenes. They are coming up :)
> 
> One of my goals for this fic is to make Cecily Neville a stronger character. Honestly, I really didn't like how the TV series presented her. 
> 
> As for Elizabeth Woodville, as hard as I try, I just don't care for her.
> 
> Comments please!


	5. Chapter 5

The sanctuary was quiet; the Mother Abyss finished her daily prayer with other nuns. As she made her way back to her chamber, she saw the nuns approached her in panic.

“Abyss Mother, someone is seeking sanctuary,” one of the nuns explained, head bowed.

“Let them,” The Mother Abyss replied. Seeking sanctuary was far from uncommon these days, especially for women. Then, other nuns ran to her in panic.

“Abyss Mother, it’s the York soldiers!”

Mother Abyss immediately drew a cross. During the battle between York and Lancaster, countless bloodbaths occurred in sanctuaries. Lancaster soldiers and nobles, seeing that their cause was lost, sought safety in sanctuary; they thought they were safe since no one would dare to conduct massacre in these saintly places.

They were wrong.

King Edward ordered all the Lancastrians to be dragged out of sanctuary and executed on the spot. But the most frightening story was the death of the Dark Queen Margaret—who was killed while hiding in sanctuary. They said that Prince Richard shot the arrow directly into the sanctuary through the tall open windows, killing the Dark Queen; then he set the entire sanctuary on fire, killing all the ladies inside except for one. After the battle was over, to make amends, Edward donated large sum of money and gold to the sanctuaries. But still, nothing can be undone; history always repeats itself.  

Now, with York soldiers on their doorstep, Abyss Mother could only pray.

“Let them in,” she muttered, preparing for the worst.

Preserving her dignity, the Abyss Mother went to greet the soldiers with her head high. Even if they were to draw swords, she would not tolerate any bloodshed or disrespects from them. When she was before the gate, she saw a young man dismounting the horse with a young maiden in his arms. The young man, by first glance, wasn’t older than twenty. By his attire, the Abyss Mother already guessed his status. His men followed him obediently.

“Abyss Mother, please, help her,” he beseeched.

Without a word, the Abyess Mother ordered the nuns to take the girl in. After handed the unconscious maiden to the nuns, the young man bowed deeply before the Abyss Mother.

“Abyss Mother, I thank you for your kindness,” he said. Then he reached out his hand, and one of his men placed a bag of gold into his hand. The young man then handed the gold to the Abyss Mother.

“Alms for the sanctuary,” he offered. The Abyss Mother took the money and thanked him.

“I will not ask you who you are or who that poor maiden is,” the Abyss Mother said to him. “But may I have your word that there will be no trouble for my sanctuary?”

“You have my word,” the young man responded solemnly.

***

The young maiden lied motionlessly in bed. The nuns tried to do everything they could to help her. But the Abyss Mother only shook her head. By glance, no one thought the young maiden would not live for another day. So pale and bony, her breath was weak. Her face was covered with bruises. When the nuns washed her, they found more wounds and scars on her body. How long had those scars being there? With hands cold and body burning, it was obvious that those wounds were infected.

The Abyss Mother fell to her knees and prayed for the poor maiden.

 _Poor child_ , she thought. _At least, she will rest in peace after proper burial_.

The next day, that young man who brought her in returned. Slowly and quietly, he approached her bed.

“Will she live?” he asked the nuns. The nuns shook their heads.

The young man gave the nuns a nod. Quietly, they left the chamber.

Leaned down, he whispered into her ear, “You cannot die here, you must live.”

The young maiden moved a little.

Taking her hand, the young man couldn’t help but admitted that her chance of survival is slim.

After all, Dungeon of Hell was designed to kill.

***

Days passed, but the young maiden had yet to gain her consciousness. The young man came to see her every day.

“Let her go,” the Abyss Mother told him one day. “It is for the best.”

“For whom?” the young man asked.

“For her,” the Abyss Mother said. “When the end comes, the end comes. You can resist, but you will not win.”

“But she cannot die,” the young man insisted.

The Abyss Mother said no more. She left the young man alone with his protégée.

The next day, the young man brought someone with him—a middle-aged woman. She followed the young man straight to the chamber to see the young maiden. Once she laid her eyes on her, the middle-aged woman fell to the ground and sobbed.

“My poor little Anne!” She buried her face into her hands. After catching her breath, she crawled to Anne and wailed, “My poor child! How did you end up like this? How can I save you?”

The young man, Richard, was rather annoyed. She, Marjorie, raised Anne and was her wet nurse and nanny. After Lord Warwick fell out with the King, Marjorie left the Neville household and stayed with family for safety. After Anne was taken by George, Marjorie had an audience with Cecily, asking if she could serve Anne again. It was from Cecily that Marjorie learned about Anne’s blindness and disappearance. After Richard rescued Anne and sent her to the sanctuary, he sought Marjorie out hoping she would know a better way to save Anne. Only that she made the matter even worse.

“Summon a priest!” Marjorie said breathlessly, wiping her tears. “My child needs her last rite.”

“How could you say that?” Richard scolded. “I brought you here to save her!”

“Save her?” Marjorie laughed bitterly. “Save her for what? Don’t think I’m simple just because I am a woman! You three York brothers caused her enough pain. Please, have a heart, let her soul ascend to heaven.”

Richard made no reply. He quietly stood there and closed his eyes.

“She will live,” he muttered and left.

***

When Richard returned, Marjorie already passed out in exhaustion, probably from crying. He had the nuns take her to another chamber. Then, he approached to Anne. Her body was shivering and her head was burning. Lifted the cover, he pulled down her nightshift, exposing her bare back. Just as he expected, her back was covered with wounds, still fresh. From his doublet, he took out a bag of herbs. From his experience in battlefield, he knew how to tend wounds. Gently, he applied the herbs to the wounds on her back.

It was probably painful for her, for Anne stirred. It was a good sign.

The next day, Anne’s condition improved. Still burning with fever, but she was able to drink some water. Marjorie showed some signs of relief. Her attitudes toward Richard soften somewhat. All in all, Anne’s improvement was miraculous. Marjorie wanted Anne to live; only she did not want her to suffer any further. Initially, she suspected Richard only wanted Anne to live so that the court can use her as pawn for another political game. But, after seeing Richard so attentive to Anne, Marjorie changed her mind.

Pulling Richard aside, she pleaded, “Your grace, I cannot thank you enough for saving my little Anne. If by any miracle that she lives, can you beseech the king to release her to Middleham?”

Middleham was in northern part of York Kingdom; it was Lord Warwick’s former estate, where Anne grew up.

“That is up to the King,” Richard replied coldly. “I have no influence on his decision.”

“What will happen to her then?”

“I don’t know.” It was an honest reply.

Richard did not leave that night. After Marjorie fell asleep, he slipped into Anne’s chamber. Seeing that she was still shivering, Richard added more logs into the fire to heat up the room. That made no avail for Anne’s hand was still cold. Eager to relieve her condition, he began to disrobe. After removing his clothing, Richard climbed into bed with Anne. Gently, he pulled Anne close to him.

No, he was not going to scandalize the sanctuary.

He was merely using his body heat to warm her.

Holding Anne in his arms, Richard closed his eyes. He remembered the days when he was only eight years old. The day when he learned his father was killed. He could not believe it until he saw his father’s head displayed on the spike. It was during that time of war when Edward ascended the throne as the new King. No one would’ve even imagined that the young York princes can stand a chance against the Lancasterian forces. But Edward won.

The Fortune’s Wheel—no one knows what’s tomorrow, particularly for women.

And this girl in his arms, Anne, was spinning the Fortune’s Wheel from beginning to end. She was born a noble lady; then married to Crown Prince Edward of Lancaster; then a prisoner and a ward of the York’s; now a dying victim. He had promised King Edward that he will find her and bring her back to him live. Would her fortune change by then? What was his brother Edward thinking?

Pulling down her night shift to check her wounds again, he was quite the relieved to see the wounds healing. As his fingers touched her skin, Anne shifted a little and started to open her eyes.

“Shhhh…” Richard pulled her night shift back up and coaxed her back to sleep.

Her breath was more even now. She rested her head against Richard’s bare chest. Maybe she didn’t know what was happening to her, but she certain appreciated the warmth from his body.

Richard did not sleep that night.

By dawn, he got dressed and looked at Anne.

Her cheeks were pink again.

Her hands stopped shivering.

Before departing, he left paid a fine sum to the Abyss Mother and to Marjorie.

“Take good care of her. She is out of danger,” he said matter-of-factly.

Mounted his horse, he went to the court to report to the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a short follow up chapter. 
> 
> Comments please!


	6. Chapter 6

Her eyelids were moving. She started to cough. Her hand moved slightly.

Slowly, she came to.

She sensed that her surrounding was different. Little by little, darkness became mists.

She tried to speak, but no voice came out. She was not fully conscious yet. It may take few more days for her to find her voice.

“She’s awake! It’s a miracle!” voices, female voices, spoke near her.

“Oh thank God!”

“Get some water, poor child…”

She just laid there, not responding to these voices. Not because she did not care, but only because she did not have the strength.

In fact, it took another five days for her to speak her first word.

“Bridget…”

The memories came back to her.

The escape from her castle…

The ship…

Isabel’s dead child…

Meeting the Dark Queen Margaret…

Marrying Crown Prince Edward…

Her first marital night…

Rape…

Blood…

Beatings…

Miscarriage…

Sanctuary…

Arrows shooting through the open window…

Fire…

Dark Queen Margaret’s last laugh…

Mists…

And mists…

Then what happened? Yes, she was taken to King Edward, now King of York and Lancaster, who spared her but handed her to George, who betrayed her father. Her father warned her not to trust him. And he was right. Soon George had her thrown into Dungeon of Hell—real life hell designed to kill women slowly by nature. She really suffered in hell. She probably died there had it not been for Bridget. That poor old woman was placed there because of her husband. Bridget saved her; but she could not save Bridget.

And then…

And now…

She tried to scream but struggled, until a pair of hands took hers.

“Anne, my sweet little Anne! Thank God, you are alright!” A familiar voice cried.

“Mar…Marjorie…is that you?” Finally, Anne managed to let out the words.

“Yes, it’s Marjorie!” Her nanny responded in tears of joy. “You are safe now, away from danger.”

After a long silence, Anne asked carefully, “Where am I?”

“You are safe, in sanctuary,” Marjorie told her, wiping her forehead. “No one can take you away from here.”

“No…no…” Anne struggled to get out of bed. “Not sanctuary…no…no…”

_Do not seek sanctuary…the White Witch will find you…_

“Shhh,” Marjorie tried to calm her. “Don’t be afraid my child. No one will hurt you, I promise you.”

She took Anne into her arms and rocked her to sleep.

***

Days became weeks and weeks became months. After all the caring and love, mostly from Marjorie, Anne regained her strength and health. Her coloring returned; she gained some weight; she started to walk. Each step was a challenge, but at Abyss Mother’s insistence, Anne walked in the sanctuary’s court yard every day. Fresh air, sunlight, sounds of nature—helped her physically and mentally.

Life in sanctuary was like heaven compared to her past. Marjorie’s presence gave her love and protection; Abyss Mother was strict, but much kinder compared to the Dark Queen Margaret; the nuns asked after her health constantly; some of them even read to her to reduce her boredom. Every evening, she had meat for dinner. Her appetite was still weak, but she consumed the food as much as she could because it was so delicious.

It never came to her that sanctuary never allowed any mortal human—from King to peasant—to eat meat.

The fact that she got new clothes to wear and new gems to shine did not seen to surprise her either.

Nor did the fact that Abyss Mother never complained about her living on their resources.

The truth was she was enjoying her new life so much that she did not even want to think about it. How nice was it that Marjorie dressed her hair and helped into new gowns. When she bathed, it was warm rosary water and oils. She learned to adapt life and habits as a blind woman. She used her hands to touch and feel so that she learned how her hair was braided; what dress she was wearing; what necklace she was wearing; and how Marjorie had aged lately. She still needed Marjorie as her guide when she walked, but with her hands, she learned the structure of the sanctuary.

Marjorie was relieved to see Anne getting well. Her gratitude towards Prince Richard heightened. In her eyes, Prince Richard, despite his notorious reputation, had done anything that a man would’ve done for a woman. Abyss Mother told her that it was Prince Richard who saved Anne and brought her here. Since he left that day, money and gifts kept on coming. There was money for the sanctuary as alms and purse. But most of the gifts were for Anne—the dresses, the jewelries, oils, mirror, and a puppy. Because of the large sum of money Richard paid, Abyss Mother allowed Anne to eat meat at sanctuary, for the first time ever in this place.

And Anne and Marjorie were able to stay as long as they wanted to.

Of course, in Marjorie’s eyes, those were charitable acts of Prince Richard. Only she wished that he could come to see Anne.

In reality, not to Marjorie’s knowledge, those money and gifts were funded by the treasury and gold confiscated from the Warwick fortune.

In other words, Anne was simply consuming what was rightfully hers.

***

It was day, and King Edward called Prince Richard to go hunting, sans George; just two of them, with their faithful attendants.

“So, have you found Lady Anne?” Edward asked Richard suddenly, as their attendants riding not too far behind them.

“I have,” Richard replied.

“Where is she?”

“In safekeeping.”

“Oh,” Edward turned to Richard. “You are not going to bring her to our Lady Mother?”

“I cannot, at least for now,” Richard said. “She’s too weak. George had done too much.”

“Where did you find her?” Edward asked.

“Where you’d place the Lancaster bitch.”

“Oh George,” Edward sighed. “But she should be safe now.”

Richard made no reply. He made a whistle and his hawk flew to him and landed on his arm.

“Why are you hiding her?” Edward asked. “I have my reasons to bring her to court, whether as my Queen’s lady-in-waiting or our Lady Mother’s ward. She is still a Warwick’s daughter.”

“But she does not have to be,” Richard responded.

Edward raised an eyebrow. “What do you have in your mind?”

Releasing the hawk, Richard said simply, “Take back the Warwick title. That way Richard Neville would no longer be Lord Warwick, even though he is dead. In turn, Lady Anne is no longer Lady Anne of Warwick. Then, by the time the Crown Prince is betrothed, bestow the Lord Warwick title to his betrothed’s father.”

Laughing, Edward could not help but admire and accept Richard’s strategy. “My brother, my right hand man, what I’d do without you.”

Turning his horse, pulling his bow, Edward muttered, “You know, little brother, this kingdom is growing too large for me to govern, alone. So, since you are my right hand man, and my most loyal subject, I am making you the Lord of North.” With that said, he released the arrow at this target.

And he got it.

“Lord of North, you will leave here and reside in the north. Pick any castle you like…and aside from that, anything you wish, and it shall be granted.”

“Anything?” Richard seemed interested.

“Aside from my crown or my Queen,” Edward said half-jokingly.

Richard smirked.

***

“My lady, you have a guest,” a nun came to tell Anne as Marjorie finished braiding her hair. Taking Marjorie’s arm, Anne went to greet her guest.

To her surprise, it was her uncle George Neville. He was her father Lord Warwick’s younger brother. Being a priest, he was spared from the power struggle between the Yorks and Nevilles. Anne met him once; he was the one who married George and Isabel.

“My dear niece, it’s good to see you well,” he took Anne’s hand and brushed it against his lips. Then seeing how still her eyes were, he suddenly remembered that she could not see. “We only met once, when I married your sister Isabel to Prince George. All these years of war and struggle brought too much on you, it seems.”

Anne nodded. Before she knew it, tears streamed down on her cheek.

“Come child, let’s talk,” George Neville took her hand and guided her to the nearest antechamber. Marjorie followed.

“How is…how is our family?” Anne asked, feared for the worst.

“What I’m going to tell you, my little Anne, don’t let it break your heart,” George Neville said gravely. “Your father’s title and land had been taken away by the King. Your home, the Middleham Castle, is now in the King’s hands. The fortunes of our family now sit in the King’s treasury. As for your father’s men and attendants, those who remained loyal to your father’s memory are either exiled or executed. The rest of Nevilles are deprived of rank and fortune.”

Swallowing hard, Anne asked, “My mother…any news of her?”

George Neville only shook his head. “No news, I don’t know what becomes of her.”

Anne stood, waved away from Marjorie’s helping hand. “And Isabel?”

“Still married to Prince George. He said that you ran away.”

“Ran away,” Anne laughed bitterly. “He tried to kill me and put my body away so I will never be found. He did that so he can get all the Neville fortune.”

“It is the King’s decision if he shall inherit the fortune,” George Neville said. “I believe the King will.”

“Why?” Anne asked harshly.

“Because he needs George to be satisfied and not to turn against him.”

“Once a traitor, always a traitor,” Anne muttered. “He’s natural born turncoat—he betrayed the King, then my father. Because of him, I am now a penniless widow without a status. Yet a man like him is going to inherit all our family’s fortune.”

“It is what it is,” George Neville said simply.

“What is to become of me?” Anne asked. “Am I to stay here forever?”

“You are not,” George Neville replied. Both Anne and Marjorie reacted to his response; Anne held on to Marjorie’s arm tightly.

“What is going to happen? The King granted me his full pardon,” Anne said.

“He did indeed, and more than that,” George Neville told her. “You are betrothed.”

“To whom?” Anne asked, her hand around Marjorie’s arm tightened even more.

“The King’s third brother, Prince Richard, now Lord of North.”

Hearing that, Anne released Marjorie from her holding. She tried to turn away from George Neville, only to meet the walls. Knowing that Marjorie would come to guide her, Anne moved away quickly. Taking a deep breath, she let out the words, “No, I will not.”

She paused, and then said more determinedly, “I married a monster before, and I will not marry another!”

“Are you mad?” George Neville asked in disbelief. “This is the King’s royal command to which you are to obey.”

“I rather die!” Anne spat. “I will not marry that hunchback bloodthirsty monster!”

“You will!” George Neville raised his voice. He wanted to shake her out of her stupidity and stubbornness.

“No!” Anne shouted. “The King can grant me a pension and release me back to Middleham. It is not our estate anymore, but we still have family there. Prince Richard himself might even refuse this marriage—“

“Wrong! On the contrary, it was Prince Richard who requested it,” George Neville told her strongly. “He saved you from danger and brought you here. He is the reason you are alive today! Look at you, dressed so rich, treated like a lady, why do you think it’s possible? All of these are gifts bestowed by His Grace Prince Richard!”

Anne was stunned.

Lowering his voice, George Neville said, “That prophecy no longer applies on you since you are no longer a lady of Warwick; you are now only Mistress Anne Neville.” He paused and then continued, “You are safe now, from the Queen’s wrath. I pray you not dreaming about being queen again,”

“I never did,” Anne whispered.

“Prince Richard saved you. He could’ve brought you back to court, but he didn’t. Had he did, you probably would not live to this day.”

Anne shivered on that thought.

“When the King summoned me, I saw him, Prince Richard, kneeling on the ground on both knees before the King and the Queen Mother. He said that the King, ‘You promised me that you’d grant me anything I asked. All my life, I have been your most loyal subject and never asked you for anything, except for this.’ The Queen Mother objected to this marriage but Prince Richard insisted. Then, the Queen’s lady-in-waiting ran in and told the King that the Queen is in labor, premature. I was asked to stay in case if the Queen or the child dies. The Queen lived, but the child, a son, died soon after. It was then the King granted Prince Richard’s request.”

“And George?”

“Once the King gave his permission, George had no say in this matter.”

Hearing the mentioning of the Queen made Anne’s blood boil. How she hated and feared that woman!

“Tomorrow, Prince Richard will come to retrieve you as his bride. Do not think like a child. You are your father’s daughter.” George Neville bowed and departed. “Goodbye, little Anne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to get this out so I can move on to my other things.
> 
> Comments please!


	7. Chapter 7

Anne sat uneasily as Marjorie dressed her hair. By touching, she knew that the dress she wore this day was a new one. Around her neck sat an emerald necklace. She looked beautiful, only she could not see it—which was quite sad since it was her wedding day.

Her second one.

Prince Richard already sent his words that he will have them married in the sanctuary by her uncle George Neville. Given that the King granted his permission; George Neville was a priest; Marjorie would serve as witness along with Richard’s right-hand man Francis Lovell; and that it is held in a sanctuary, the marriage would be valid and safe. Richard knew too well that any delay would be an open opportunity for George or the Queen to thwart the marriage.

But that only gave Anne one day’s notice.

Marjorie endlessly whispered advices into her ear, “You must not question his intentions; think of your future. Once you married him, then you’d reestablished yourself as a royal princess. The King may not forgive your father, but he will not harm his own sister-in-law. Even though you won’t be queen, your status won’t be any different in North. And you will be far away from the court.”

“What is he like?” Anne asked. Although she was told how deformed and cruel Richard is, she never saw him.

“He is taller than you. He is dark, prefers dark colors. He has a presence, and is very reserved and stoic. He is quite decent looking actually.”

“Is he a hunchback?”

“I can’t tell. He was wearing a cloak,” Marjorie gently patted her shoulder. “If he is a hunchback, don’t say anything.”

Anne let out a sigh and was sadden about her own disability. A penniless blind girl herself, she had no right to be picky.

Soon, they were interrupted by footsteps and knocks on the door. Anne startled.

“Is he here?”

Marjorie went to open the door. It was the Abyss Mother.

“His Grace has arrived. He is waiting at the altar,” Abyss Mother told them. “Come, child.”

Shaking, Anne rose to her feet. She was beyond nervous. Marjorie took her arm and they followed Abyss Mother to the altar.

The path was too fast and too slow for Anne. Part of her wanted to get it over with, yet another part of her wanted to run away. The memory of her first marriage was still fresh in her mind. She was only fourteen then; brought to altar in a new dress. Anxiously, she waited for her betrothed to appear. And he did. By the first glance, she knew that he would unpleasant.

She was wrong—for he was far beyond unpleasant.

That night, he stormed into their chamber drunk. His eyes were red and his breath was the smell of alcohol. Lying in bed, tremblingly she asked him what she should do. He—Crown Prince Edward of Lancaster—pulled off her cover, and then ordered her to get on to her hands and knees. She obeyed.

He penetrated her, hard and she groaned in pain.

The more she groaned, the harder he penetrated.

Then, he grabbed her braids and pulled them hard. She shrieked in both pain and fear.

It seemed that Edward was fascinated with her cries and screams.

After he released of her, he rolled her on her back. Straddling her, he pulled her hair with one hand and beat her with another.

He only stopped after he was exhausted.

Anne woke up next morning with bruises and cuts on her face and neck. She spent long hours in the morning to cover them up with powders.

That was only the beginning.

Edward did notice that leaving bruises on visible areas would attract disadvantageous attention, so he changed his routine. Instead of punching her face, he’d whip her bare back. The abuse sometimes preceded the rape. Edward penetrated her from the back because, as he told her repeatedly, he does not want to see her face.

It only stopped after her bloody miscarriage.

Since then, Edward kept his distance and stopped bedding her. Soon after, though, he was killed in battle and she was widowed.

That was her marital experience. It was short and full of horror.

Now she was to marry again.

Prior marrying Edward of Lancaster, she heard of his sadistic and monstrous behavior. But then, she had no other choice. Either she marry Edward to become queen or she die along with everyone else in her family in the hands of the White Queen Elizabeth.

This time, she had no other choice either.

Without this marriage, she’d have no money and no status. She could take the veil and become a nun, until the White Queen comes after her. Her father’s warning regarding Prince George came true; so to Anne, his warning regarding the White Queen was even more frightening and real.

_King Edward’s third brother, Prince Richard, seek him…_

By marrying Richard, she’d be a royal princess and Lady of the North. Life would be safe and normal again.

Or would it?

Prince Richard was three years older than Anne. Since age fifteen, he entered the battlefield and was an active soldier for his brother King Edward. While King Edward may show clemency from time to time, Prince Richard was absolutely merciless and brutal. Once, after captured a handful of Lancastrian fugitives, he immediately ordered them to be beheaded on the spot. The blood splattered everywhere, but he showed no emotion.

And wearing his cloak over his dark doublet, rumors had it that he dressed thus to hide his hunchback.

His notorious reputation reached Anne’s ear since she was twelve.

This would be her next husband.

Deprived of her vision, Anne could only allow her worst imagination fulfill her mind.

***

“My lady,” Marjorie called her out of her thoughts.

Before her, she heard footsteps, soft footsteps that came toward her. Had not Marjorie held her harm, she would’ve backed away. The footsteps continued until she felt his presence as his face was only inches away.

He took her hand and brushed his lips against her palm. Anne was surprised at his warmth. Based on his reputation, she assumed that he is cold as ice.

“Gentle Lady Anne,” he greeted her softly. “Come.”

Taking her hand, he guided her towards the altar before George Neville. Placing a cushion before her, Richard instructed her, “Kneel.”

Anne obeyed as Richard adjusted the cushion so that she knelt on it instead of the floor. Then he knelt before her as George Neville presented them the rings. Richard took Anne’s hand and placed one on her ring finger. Then it was Anne’s turn. Richard took the ring from George Neville and placed it in her hand, guiding her to place the ring on his hand.

It was done.

Anne was now married to Richard.

***

Once the wedding ceremony was over, Richard immediately ordered preparation for Anne’s departure. As his squires moved her coffers, Marjorie helped change Anne into traveling clothes. Before departing, Anne bid the Abyss Mother and the nuns goodbye. Tearfully, she held on to Abyss Mother and thanked her for her care and shelter.

“Take good care of yourself, child,” Abyss Mother said.

“Your Grace,” one of Richard’s squires came to her and bowed. “His Grace is waiting.”

Anne nodded and kissed the hand of Abyss Mother. With the urge of Marjorie, she followed her out of sanctuary. As she felt sunlight and breezes brushed against her face, Anne knew she was entering a new phase of life. She was no longer a traitor’s daughter or a Lancastrian widow; she was Her Grace, Princess Anne.

The footsteps—those soft footsteps of Richard—came toward her again. Marjorie knowingly backed away as Richard approached Anne. Without a word, he lifted her from the ground and carried her in his arms. Startled, Anne struggled.

“It’s dangerous for you to walk. I don’t want you to trip and fall. Put your arm around my neck,” he said softly as his breath brushed against her cheek. His voice was gentle yet commanding. Reluctantly, Anne placed her arm around his neck. As he put her into the litter, he took the cloak from Marjorie’s hands and placed it around her shoulders.

“Keep yourself warm, it’s going to be a long journey,” he told her.

Alone in the litter, her mind flashed the moments when she travelled with George before he threw her into the dungeon. Fear and panic overcame her. Frightened, she reached out and cried for Marjorie.

A hand took hers firmly; it was Richards.

“She is in a litter right behind you,” he assured her. After she calmed down, he mounted his horse and began the journey to North.

The journey was long and boring, at least for Anne. Tired and drowsy, she fell asleep from time to time. That day’s traveling finally came to an end when they reached a castle; it was previously owned by the Neville family. Now it belonged to Richard.

Richard dismounted and helped Anne out of the litter, adjusting her cloak. Taking her hand, he walked her into the castle. Then he ordered food and bathwater be prepared.

Sitting next to Richard, Anne ate a little as Richard and his squires ate heartily. Putting down her utensil, she rose and decided to retire for the night.

“You are not hungry, my lady?” Richard asked.

“I am full, my lord,” she replied softly.

Marjorie rose to her feet and walked her to her bedchamber. There, hot rosary water was already prepared for her. As Marjorie undressed her, she said, “Anne, you should’ve eat more today.”

As she got into the bathtub, Anne replied, “I said I was full.”

“The good meals are the kindness bestowed by His Grace,” Marjorie explained. “Your behavior today shows that you are not appreciating his care…His Grace has been very kind to you.”

“What do you suggest then? Stuff myself until I vomit?” Anne retorted.

“At least you should’ve stayed longer,” Marjorie said. “As his wife, you should put your discomfort aside and stay by his side. You must remember this when we reached North; what you did today will cause him embarrassment before guests and servants.”

“Enough Marjorie, I just want to rest,” Anne said. She desperately wanted a moment to herself. Throughout her life, she never had any freedom until her days in the sanctuary. Now, married to Richard, her freedom was taken away from her again.

When she heard the door open, she thought it was Marjorie. She rose as a pair of hand wrapped the towel around her. Only then she realized the hands were different—hard and stiff.

It was Richard.

Before she could respond, he lifted from the bathtub and carried her to bed as he dried her. Anne’s face went crimson.

Seeing her reaction, Richard laughed, “What’s the shyness? I am your husband.”

After drying her, he pulled the covers over her. He then got up, bolted the door, and undressed himself. After removed his clothes, he joined her in bed.

For Anne, this was different from her experience with Edward.

“Do…do…do you want me on my hands and knees?” She whispered.

Richard was surprised at that question. Then he remembered that she was married to Edward of Lancaster.

“Did he hurt you?”

Anne said nothing. She did not want to think of him.

Not now.

Studying her face, Richard stroked her cheek. Anne shivered at his touch.

“Can you see anything at all?” He asked.

“No,” she replied.

“Only darkness?”

“Only mists.”

“Can you see me?”

“No.” She changed the subject. “So, tonight, what would you like me to do, my lord husband?”

“Tonight, you don’t have to anything. Just lay here,” he said as he brushed his lips on her forehead.

It was gentle and soft.

Then his lips brushed her cheek, and then her lips.

This was actually her first kiss.

Picking up her braids, Richard removed the ribbons and left her hair loose. Pulling the cover aside, he left her lying there bare with only her hair protecting her modesty, like Lady Godiva. Feeling the cold breeze against her skin, Anne shivered. Soon, however, she felt Richard’s warm hands and lips upon her body. His lips travelled from her neck to her collarbone, then all the way down to her belly as his hand stroked the side of her body. For the first time in her life, Anne understood the meaning of pleasure, so much that she could hardly stay still.

Brushing her hair aside, Richard cupped her breasts and rubbed her nipples. Anne gasped as Richard replaced his fingers with his tongue. His hand went down to her feminine part. It was then she became tense again.

“Open,” Richard said as he raised his head from her breasts. “It’s not going to hurt you.”

To relax her, he gently stroked her sex. As she relaxed, he entered a finger into her. As Anne moaned, he entered another finger while his lips caressed her neck.

Feeling her wet, Richard pulled out his fingers. Rolling on top, he thrust into her. Anne curved her back in response.

By now, all she felt was pleasure. The past painful and frightening experiences were all but gone.

His thrusts became harder and harder. As she was close to the break point, she wanted to cry out.

“Let it out,” Richard told her, as if he read her mind.

Anne cried out in pleasure.

A moment later, Richard pulled out of her and lied next to her. Catching on his breath, he pulled Anne into his arms and stroked her bare back. He frowned as he felt the scars on her back. Lying against his chest, Anne stayed silent as if she was waiting for him to say something.

“Touch me,” he said.

Anne placed her hand on his face, tracing his features. He was young and had a defined nose and thin lips. When her hands traced down to his shoulders, Anne remembered the rumors of him being a hunchback.

Was he?

“I like to rub your back,” she said.

Shifted to his elbow, he allowed her hand to trace his back.

“Surprised that I’m not a hunchback?” He asked.

Surprised to hear him say that, Anne muttered, “I…I only heard…I don’t know what to believe…”

Lying down on his back, Richard let out a sigh and said, “You cannot believe in every rumor you hear.”

As her fingers stroked his bare chest, Anne traced his scars.

“You have lots of scars,” she mentioned.

“I am a warrior, Anne. My scars are my battle record.”

“Does it ever disturb you, when you killed?” She asked.

“I won’t be here living if it did, neither will you,” he answered stoically.

Burying her face into his neck, Anne craved for his warmth and scent. “I’m sorry,” she muttered against his neck. “For this evening, I left early from dinner. I should’ve stayed by your side. You have been so kind to me, my lord husband.”

“Don’t’,” he said. “Don’t call me that.”

“What do you like me to call you then?”

“You can call me Richard. Only three people can call me by name: the King, my lady mother, and you.”

“Then I shall call you by name…Richard.”

Richard responded by giving her a kiss. “Sleep, we’ll be on road tomorrow.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“We’re going home.”

And he said no more.

Anne peacefully slept in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, maybe either this chapter sucks or very exciting. 
> 
> Comments please!


	8. Chapter 8

It was a bright, fresh morning of early spring. Despite the chills, people gathered to the side of the road awaiting the arrival of their newly appointed Lord of North. Before him, they were under the governance of Lord Warwick. Despite his treason, he was a just governor who was cold but fair. All—priests, peasants, nobles, soldiers, servants, even slaves—were loyal to him. Now they heard that the King had appointed his youngest brother Prince Richard as their new governor.

Of course, his notorious reputation reached their ears. The name “Prince Richard” was secretly yet commonly used to scare children into obedience. Initially, people shivered at the idea of being ruled by such a man. But then, somewhere along the grapevine, they heard the story of Prince Richard and Lady Anne Neville.

Unlike Prince Richard, Lady Anne was fairly popular in North. Naturally, there was the legacy of her father; but Lady Anne herself was a romantic figure but real. The younger daughter of Lord Warwick, she was forced to marry the sadistic monstrous son of the Dark Witch Margaret; she bravely fended herself in the battlefield; she was blind but survived; her title and fortune were confiscated and left her destitute; then she was saved and married to Prince Richard; now she was a royal princess consort and the new Lady of North. Her story was indeed fascinating.

So, it was fair to say that those onlookers were more curious to see their new Lady rather their new Lord.

Finally, after a long waiting, they heard the sound of horn and horses. Soon, they saw banners waving in the sky.

Before them, a young man in dark doublet and a black cloak rode on a high white horse. His features were well-defined; his hair was dark and his skin was ivory. He had a strong presence and did not smile.

Wordlessly, he dismounted and walked directly toward the litter behind him. Lending out his hand, he helped the person out of the litter.

She was a girl of fifteen.

She was a head shorter than he. Her eyes were very still. Her skin was fair, perhaps a little too fair. She looked fragile, but attractive as well.

Some onlookers recognized her.

“Look, it’s Lady Anne!”

The man before her—Prince Richard—removed his cloak and placed it around her shoulders. Taking her hand, he walked her towards the front gate of their castle. He was very attentive and patient. When they reached the gate, Richard took Anne’s hand and placed it on the stone crest curved on the gate.

“Do you recognize it?” he whispered in her ear.

It took Anne some time to realize that it was her family’s crest she was touching. Then it hit her.

This was Middleham—she was home.

Overcame with all types of emotions, she held on to Richard with tears in her eyes.

“Don’t,” he wiped away her tears. “People are watching us. You are a royal lady now, remember your dignity.”

And then he smiled.

With his arm around her shoulder, he walked Anne into her childhood home, Middleham Castle.

The onlookers were stunned and besotted.

Was that their new Lord of North?

***

The castle was where Anne was born and grew up with her family. Only now it was empty.

After the House of Neville fallen, the servants and squires of the Neville family either fled or were evicted. It stood empty for a few years. Now it became the home of Prince Richard.

For Anne, it was both a blessing and a curse. She was more than happy to be home again; but, at the same time, she was saddened that her family was not with her. Her father dead; her mother disappeared; and her sister married to Prince George. Marjorie was the only one who shared the old bitter-sweet memories of the past.

Stepping into the great hall, Anne lent her hand out and cried, “Marjorie! It is the Great Hall, isn’t it?”

Taking her hand, Marjorie nodded, “We’re here, my Lady.”

“You remember the time when I hid under the tables, arguing with Isabel…you spanked me once for pulling a prank…”Anne muttered and held on to Marjorie’s arms. So excited, she pulled away from Richard and exploring her surroundings with Marjorie. By the scent, she knew she was home. She was disappointed that she couldn’t see it.

And she did not see the frowns on Richard’s face either.

***

When the night fell, Anne was ready for bed. In her night shift, she sat before the mirror as Marjorie brushed and braided her hair. As soon she was done, Anne kissed Marjorie goodnight and dismissed her.

The door opened. By the footsteps, Anne knew it was Richard. She had familiarized with his scent, footsteps, and movements. She sat as she enjoyed the sound of him bolting the door, undressing, and coming towards her. She placed her arms around his neck as he lifted her up and carried her to bed.

This was far from the first time they made love.

At their wedding night, Anne was incredibly nervous and timid, thanks to the memories from her first marriage. Yet, to her surprise, her second wedding night was remarkably full of pleasure and love. The entire trip from the sanctuary to Middlehalm took three weeks. Along the way, Anne spent every night with Richard. She known his body; she known his weak spots; and she known what pleases him.

Removing her nightshift, Anne knelt naked before him. Stroking the side of her body, Richard pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. As usual, he preferred to have her hair down when they make love. His hand reached for her braids and untied her ribbons. This time, however, he found her hair braided a little too tightly. It took him longer time to leave her hair completely down, which annoyed him.

After the heat of passion, Anne quietly snuggled against him. Richard stroked her hair, rolling strands of her hair around his finger.

“You know how much I love it when your hair is down,” he muttered. “Why did Marjorie braid it so tight?”

“She always does,” Anne said with a yawn. Love-making was sweet, but it drained her. “She did my hair since I was a little girl.”

“But you are not a little girl anymore,” he replied. “You are a grown woman.”

Then he said, “You don’t need her anymore.”

The words were like a sharp arrow shooting Anne in the heart. Her drowsiness was instantly gone.

“What are you saying? You are not dismissing her?”

“You are my wife, Anne,” Richard insisted. “You are not a child.”

“But she is so dear to me,” Anne beseeched. “I have lost my father, my mother…and Marjorie, she is more than a mother to me.”

Turning away from him, she curled into a ball and whispered, “I cannot be separated from anyone I love right now. If I do…I will fall ill, very ill.”

“Then you must prepare yourself,” Richard said, stroking her neck. “For I will be on the road tomorrow.”

“What?” Anne sat up, reaching out to touch him. Richard caught her hand and pressed her palm against his cheek. “So soon?”

“You must remember that I am the King’s brother and Constable of York and Lancaster. I am important matters to attend to,” he explained to her.

“How long will you be gone?” She asked.

“Maybe months.”

Shaking her head, Anne wiped away her tears. “You cannot send Marjorie away and taking the road. I hate to be alone. I need you, and I need Marjorie.”

After a moment, Anne felt Richard’s finger drawing circles on her back. She returned to his arms and held on to him tightly.

“Marjorie can stay, as long as it makes you happy,” he said softly. “But you need to remember that you are Lady of the North and a royal princess. When you are with me, do not ever leave my side.”

Anne said nothing; she lied quietly in his arms.

***

Richard departed next morning.

“You must be brave,” he told her. Then he placed his something hard into her hand. It was his seal. “In my absence, I want you to govern North in my place.”

“How?” Anne asked. As a girl, she was never educated to govern. Without her sight, she couldn’t even read the document, or write one.

“I will leave you with Mr. William Hastings,” Richard said. “He is my mentor, and he taught me well. He will guide you and serve as your eyes.”

Brushing his lips against her palm, he whispered, “Goodbye, my love.”

Then he leaned over and whispered in her ear, “If you are with child, let me know immediately.” Under his cloak, his hand gently touched her belly.

Blushing, Anne nodded. She remained at her spot until she heard the horn announcing the Prince’s departure. Holding Marjorie’s arm, she went back into the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

Richard was on the road to attend his duties bestowed by the King.

And he left Anne to govern the North, with the assistance of William Hastings, his tutor, mentor, and most-trusted advisor.

Unfortunately, things did not worked out well.

As the Lady of the North and the lady of Middleham Castle, Anne had more duties than she expected. Every morning, she had to appear in the Great Hall and receive guests and people who came to seek justice. After her horrifying and tragic experience in the hands of Edward of Lancaster and Prince George, Anne was more than willing to provide justice for those who are in needs, particularly the women and orphans. Aside from providing justice and receiving guests, her other duties included providing alms for the poor, overseeing the needs of the castle, and manage the funds. Her other times were filled with embroideries and entertainments from stories-tellers.

Soon, the words were out that Prince Richard left his Lady in charge; although blind, she was kind and generous.

In response, individuals who formerly held posts under Lord Warwick came to reclaim their positions; many of them lost positions after Nevilles fell out of favor. Naturally, Anne would give them what they sought. After all, they all served her father.

But William Hastings objected to this.

He bore no ill will towards Anne, but he did not like the idea of her interfering with politics.

Hastings had been Richard’s tutor since Richard’s boyhood; his role was half-father and half-mentor. Despite their differences in rank, Hastings treated Richard as any tutor would treat his pupil—stern, frank, and rebuke if needed. Richard respected him as he respected the King. He took every advice from Hastings to the heart.

When Richard married Anne, most people viewed it as a gesture of love, pity, and chivalry; but not Hastings. He knew Richard too well. Every decision Richard made, there was an agenda and something to gain. His marriage to Mistress Anne Neville was no exception. Before his arrival to North, many did not welcome the idea of him being the Lord of North. Some even considered assassination, partially for avenge Lord Warwick and partially to prevent a tyrannical reign. However, their attitude towards him changed dramatically since they saw him with Anne. Overnight, their perspective over him changed. From a monstrous killer, he became a romantic hero.

“Prince Richard, with his impeccable archery skills, shot one arrow straight into the sanctuary and killed the evil Dark Queen Margaret.”

“He hopped onto his horse and rode for days to search for Lady Anne.”

“He attended to her health and stayed by her bedside…he refused to leave her until she came to…”

“He rescued her from the hands of the Dark Queen and the selfish Prince George; he married her and made her a princess…”

That what people were now saying.

No doubt, by putting Anne in charge in his absence helped as well. Nothing could make people more satisfied than being governed by a lady who herself experienced loss, destitute, and hardship too well.

But in charge _in name_ only.

Hastings never liked the idea of women gaining power. He would not object if Anne decided how many new tapestries or draperies being purchased to decorate the castle; but he would not accept of the idea of her making the decision on who takes which office. He had anticipated that Anne would follow his guidance and decision as Richard had.

He underestimated Anne’s own stubbornness and strong will.

Patiently, Hastings explained the reason behind his objection. Those who seek to regain their posts should not be granted their wish so quickly and so easily, because they were still not cleared from suspicions of treason. The King could easily view this as an act preparing to rebel against him. At very least, they should not be reinstated all at once. However, Anne refused to listen. In her heart, it was the King who wronged her family. To give back the posts and allowances to her father’s men was a gesture long overdue.

Neither was willing to give in. Anne may have the seal, but William Hastings handled the document. As result of their disagreement, nothing was done.

Then there were Richard’s letters. Because Hastings was the only person in the castle who was literate, it was Hastings who read Richard’s letter to Anne. It was awkward at least. Anne hated his monotone readings. To make things worse, in his letters, Richard scolded Anne for not taking Hastings’ advice. Apparently, Hastings complained about Anne’s behavior to Richard.

Before Hastings could finish reading, Anne angrily stood up and stormed to her chambers.

***

Months went by and Richard had yet returned.

Life became more miserable for Anne. She missed Richard.

She was sick.

And she was pregnant.

Soon after Richard was gone, she was plagued with sickness and headaches in the mornings. After the midwives and physicians confirmed her condition, she immediately had the words to be sent to Richard. Again, to her disgust, it was Hastings who wrote the letter on her behalf.

Richard wrote back saying that he will not return anytime soon and that Anne must take good care of herself.

The letter was short, in fact, so short that Anne demanded Hastings to read it multiple times.

In time, her sickness, her headaches, her longing for Richard, her fear of childbirth, and her distrust towards Hastings made her very temperamental. Every day, she threw fits. Either Richard’s letters were late, or her headaches were unbearable, or the pain in her belly was too acute. She became a difficult mistress to please.

“Anne, please, you must eat,” Marjorie pleaded. “You are eating for two.”

Lying against the pillows, Anne groaned, “You think I don’t want to? This pain, this sickness, I just want to vomit—“

Before she could finish, she vomited on the ground. Patiently, Marjorie rubbed her back.

“When is Richard coming back?” Anne asked between her breathe.

“If I recall correctly, in his last letter, he said that he will not be back anytime soon,” Marjorie said. Then she added, “He also told you to take good care of yourself.”

“You think…you think…that Mr. Hastings were honest when he read the letters?” Anne asked.

“I believe he is,” Marjorie replied. Although she did not like Hastings too much, she did not think of him being dishonest.

“You don’t think that he is manipulating the words to keep Richard away from me, do you?”

“No, Anne, now stop plague yourself with those nonsense.”

Resting her head against the pillow, Anne cried, “If he cared for me, then he should’ve returned sooner.”

“You must not think it that way. Your husband is a man with duties; he must answer to the King.”

Anne said no more. Her tears wetted the pillows.

***

In the throne room, King Edward faced his two fierce younger brothers. Neither was willing to compromise. George was hostile; Richard was more solemn, but stubborn as well.

“Isabel is my wife. She is the older daughter of Lord Warwick. It was I who killed that traitor Warwick on the field. Tell me, my brother, why shouldn’t I be granted the Warwick estate?” George demanded angrily.

“Because I am the King,” Edward replied evenly. “Warwick estate is now in the hands of crown. I alone decide who gets what.”

Richard did not mutter a word.

“He married Anne without my permission!” George pointed to Richard.

“The King granted me his permission, our Lady Mother did as well,” Richard replied coldly. “As for your permission, your forfeit your status as her guardian the moment you try to murder her.”

“You lie!”

“Enough!” Edward roared. “I will not have you two at war with each other here.”

“I am willing to bargain,” Richard spoke. “If it can end this matter sooner and cordially.”

“Oh?” Edward raised an eyebrow. “What changed your mind, little brother?”

“Anne is carrying my child,” Richard told him. “I need to return to North as soon as I can.”

“Very well then,” Edward responded. He paused and the continued, “The Warwick title is now forfeited back to the crown. As for the remaining fortune, it will be divided evenly between the two of you.”

He said no more.

“Thank you, your grace,” Richard bowed.

“Now go home to your wife.”

After Richard departed, George snarled under his breath, “Never thought that girl can still breed.”

The King thought so too.

***

Lying in bed and burning with fever, Anne was in and out of conscious. Her belly was growing, but her sickness and pain did not cease. Innocently, she asked the midwives if her baby has nails and is scratching her.

As the maids were changing her into a clean nightshift, there were knocks on the door. Marjorie went to the door and the squire whispered something to her. Immediately, she turned to Anne.

“My lady, the Prince has returned!”

Too weak to get out of the bed, Anne reached for a wet cloth to wipe her face.

“Hurry, the brush! I need to look at my finest,” she said.

Without a word, Marjorie took the brush from the maid and then started to braid her hair.

“No,” Anne shook her head. “He likes it when my hair is down.”

Just as she finished her phrase, another wave of sickness overcame her. She turned her head and vomited. She was dizzy that she fell back hard.

But a pair of arms caught her.

And it was not Marjorie.

By the scent and the movement, Anne guessed that Richard was already there. Before she could say his name, she lost conscious.

***

Holding her hand, Richard stayed at her bedside.

After her breathing became more even, he tucked her hand under the blanket and went to speak with the physician and the midwife. Both looked at him fearfully.

“Your grace, I’m afraid…” The midwife dared not finish the phrase.

Richard nodded. Without another word, he returned to her bed and lied down next to her. Gently, he placed his hand on her bump.

He could not feel anything.

Holding her hand, he did not left her side until she woke up the next morning.

***

Richard’s presence gave her strength and relief. Anne did feel much better, but the pain continued to plague her. Several times, she asked the midwives if she is in labor.

“No my Lady,” the midwife answered. “When it happens, you will feel the fluids.”

Hearing the light footsteps from the door, Anne’s face brightened. The midwives curtsied and left the two of them alone.

Sitting by the bed, Richard drew her into his arms and stroked her gently.

He did not say a word, and he did not need to. Anne was too tired to say anything; all she needed was for him to be there. She still had another three months to go.

***

And it was on a very strange and frigthening day when it all ended. 

It started as a bright day. Children were playing in the forests; peasants worked in the field. Suddenly, a child pointed to the sky and shouted, “Look!”

The bright sky began to darken. The sun was covered by darkness. The wind became strong. Frightened, people began to run indoors. Fallen to their knees, they prayed for their safety.

The guards and squires bolted into the castle to report to their lord. Only he was nowhere to be found.

Running towards his study, the squires ran into the physicians, whose faces were pale.

“Where is his grace?” the squires asked.

“He is with his lady,” the physicians replied, shaken.

“You must inform him, that the sky was getting dark…there is a storm coming…it’s nothing like we seen before!”

The physicians nodded. They returned to Anne’s bedchamber.

In bed, Anne was pale as white sheet; her lips were bruised; her cries were weak. Not too long ago, she felt the fluid between her legs. Then the pain began. It was not like the pain that plagued her daily before. This time, the pain was much stronger. Immediately, physicians and midwives were summoned. When the midwives checked, it was not the fluid, but blood.

She was not in labor, but having a stillbirth.

Holding her hand, Richard stayed by her side. The physicians approached him and whispered what the squires informed them. Calmly, Richard did not say a word. He knew too well how much Anne feared storms.

But somehow, Anne heard him.

“Is…is there a storm…” she struggled to ask; her eyes spoke of fear.

Wiping her forehead, Richard told her no. Squeezing his hand, Anne let out another cry.

“What…what is happening?” She asked in between her cries.

“Everything is fine,” Richard comforted her. “Be brave. It will be over soon.”

With that said, Anne let out another scream.

Then it stopped.

It was over.

Lying against the pillow, Anne weakly asked, “What is it?”

There was no cry.

The midwife whispered, “It was a girl.”

“Was…was…a girl…” Anne was confused and scared. Reaching out her shaking hand, “Where…where is she? I want to hold her.”

The midwife said nothing. She looked at Richard.

“Bring her,” Richard ordered. Reluctantly, the midwife wrapped the body of a stillborn girl and placed it into Anne’s arms.

Using all her strength, Anne held on to the lifeless little body.

“Why isn’t she crying?” Anne asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“She is sleeping,” Richard whispered, holding both of them. Quietly, he buried his face into her hair.

***

The sky finally was brightened again. Everyone in the kingdom came out of shelter and spoke endlessly about the phenomenon they just witnessed, until they were interrupted by the bells.

The Lady of Rivers, the White Queen’s mother, also the most feared and renowned sorceress, passed away. Her heart suddenly stopped beating.

She died exactly the same time when Anne gave birth to a stillborn daughter.

Anne named her Bridget.


	10. Chapter 10

It was late at night.

Anne, in her night shift, lied in her bed. Her eyes were closed yet; she was waiting for Richard. Finally, the door opened and Richard walked in.

Usually, she would be sitting in her chair before her cosmetic table and waiting for him to carry her to bed. Not this time.

Wordlessly, Richard removed his doublet and breeches and then joined her in bed. He looked at her; Anne did not speak a word.

“Anne, sweetheart,” he started. It was the first time he called her “sweetheart”.

Anne did not respond. Richard leaned over and stroked her hair. “Can you tell me what troubles you?”

Slowly, Anne managed to let out the words.

“I’m thinking about Bridget,” she murmured. “She was so small, so helpless. She never had the chance to feel my love for her. She is now all alone in the crypt.”

“Don’t think like that,” Richard said. “Think of it…like she’s at the other side…she’s very happy. She had not done any naught. She is the purest and brightest spirit on the other side.”

“But all alone, and you forbid me to spend more time with her. I am her mother!”

“And I her father!” Richard argued. “You think I cared for her any less than you?”

Anne was silent after hearing that. Tears began to roll from her eyes. Turning away from Richard, she sobbed. When she felt Richard’s hand stroking her back, she cried even harder.

“You know we cannot bring her back,” Richard muttered. “That’s the truth.”

Anne only shook her head. “No….no…it’s not that…”

“What is it then?” Richard was rather frustrated. “Tell me!”

Anne stopped sobbing. Catching her breathe, she said, “I have failed you.”

“What?” Richard was surprised at her words.

“You saved me so many times. You have been so kind to me and gave me everything a woman could’ve asked for. All I want to do for you, all I can do for you, is to give you an heir. A son. But I failed. I caused you so much humiliation and—“

“Hush,” Richard pulled her into his arms. “Hush. Don’t say that.”

“But it’s true. As your wife, it’s my duty to give you sons. It is also my greatest desire.”

“No Anne, no,” Richard said softly and gently stroked her back. After she calmed down, Richard said, “You think I come to your bed only to beget sons? You think I married you for solely for that purpose? I married you because I love you. When I was eight, the Dark Queen Margaret murdered my father. I saw his head on the spike. Ever since then, I swore for vengeance. The day I saw you, I see pure soul who was badly injured in the hands of that Dark Queen. Then you fell into hands of George. My brother the King ordered me to find you. And I did. I placed you in Sanctuary to give you life. I don’t know why, but since then, I cannot bear to be part from you. I know I was on the road when you were carrying Bridget, but if I had a choice, I would’ve stayed by your side.”

He paused and wiped her tears away. “I rather you live, Anne. I cannot bear to sacrifice you for an heir. My mother has three sons, but she gave birth seven times. You and I are still young. There will be other children.”

Overwhelmed with emotions, Anne held on to Richard as if he was the only source of life.

A moment later, she felt Richard tucking her nightshift. In response, she removed her nightshift and allowed his hands roaming over her body. After their lovemaking, Richard caressed her shoulder with his lips.

“You need to eat more,” he commented. “You need to take good care of yourself.”

“I will,” she promised, burying her face into his neck.

***

The next few months, Anne's condition improved much, emotionally and physically. She filled her days with charity works. She provided alms for the poor; visited the orphanages; and oversaw the construction of new cottages. The people prayed for her daily, mostly for her health and for her fertility. She returned the seal to Richard. Once, she asked him if he could restore the positions of the men who served her father. Richard’s response was cold and clear: no.

“Why?” She asked. “These are good men.”

“They are yet being cleared from treason, Anne. In time, their positions will be restored. But I cannot do that now.”

“But they committed no treason!”

“You don’t know that,” Richard insisted. “And I highly prefer if you can stay out of such matters, if you can.”

“You are the one who asked me to govern North in your absence!”

“I did; now I am here. You can return to your own duties.”

Wordlessly, Anne left his presence; she was fuming.

That evening, she did not join Richard for dinner. Concerned, he went to check on her, only to find her in bed. Her face was pale; the dark rings under her eyes was ever obvious.

“Sweetheart, if you think playing ill can get your way—“

“I am not playing ill, Richard,” she argued. Her voice was weak.

“Shall I summon a physician then?”

“No,” she shook her head. Reaching for his hand, she said softly, “I’m with child again.”

She placed his hand on her belly.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“I am,” Anne was confident. “I already spoke with the midwives. They confirmed my condition.”

Richard was worried. “So soon, after Bridget…”

Anne said nothing. In her heart, she really wanted to have this child.

“You are not going to be on the road anytime soon, are you?” She asked, almost fearfully.

“No, at least not for the time being,” he said.

Climbing onto the bed, he lied next to her and gently touched her belly. Anne closed her eyes, hoping that this child will be alright.

***

To their relief, this pregnancy was much easier than her last one. She was having her sickness, but nothing more. There was no pain, other than the ones caused by the baby’s kicking, which started when she was in her fifth month. Nothing made her happier than feeling her baby kick.

Although the midwives instructed her to stay in bed, Anne preferred to walk. She walked in the garden; she went out to perform charity; and she was in the Great Hall to receive guests. Richard did not object; after all, people in the North needed to know that their Lady is expecting. Their prayers were needed. The midwives and her lady-in-waitings commented how high her belly is and told her that it must be a boy.

Richard told her that he will stay by her side until the birth. However, this time, he would not be by her side during her confinement. Naturally, childbirth was something that men do not understand and should not be around. Last time, Richard stubbornly broke the rules because of Anne’s critical condition. Since this time, the pregnancy seemed to be well and normal, Richard would not break that rule.

So, when she was in her eighth month, Anne went to Richard and bid him goodbye. According to Marjorie and the midwives, he would not see her until the birth, which would be at least one month. Under the guidance of Marjorie, Anne went to Richard’s study. The door was closed. Anne slowly approached to the door and pressed her ear against it. She would not want to interrupt any important meetings.

“I don’t understand, Your Grace, you allow Prince George to take over the Chamberlain office.” That was the voice of Hastings.

“I know what I’m doing, Mr. Hastings. The King asked me to travel South as Lord Chamberlain to oversees business. But I am aware of the risks. This position is a void of power; it is in name only. I don’t want to be in an awkward position that is designed to butt head with the King.”

“Really? There is no other reason?”

After a long moment of silence, Richard said, “You saw it, Mr. Hastings. The day when Anne had Bridget—it was dark and unusual. Everyone saw it and knows what happened. And you really believe by coincidence that Lady Jacquetta died on the same day? You are the one who taught me not to believe in coincidences. I have to protect my heir, Mr. Hastings.”

“If you are confident in your decision, Your Grace, then I will not object,” Mr. Hastings said. “But keep in mind, Lady Jacquetta is dead now.”

The name “Lady Jacquetta” was like a sharp knife that stabbed into her belly. Holding her bump, Anne sauntered away from the door.

“Are you alright, Anne,” Marjorie was concerned. Anne’s face was paler and it was obvious that she was in pain.

“I…I need use the chamber pot,” she whispered.

Then she felt something wet flushed down between her legs. “I…I think I just urinated on myself…”

Immediately, Marjorie cried to the ladies-in-waiting, “Fetch the midwives and the physician! Our lady is to give birth!”

***

The pain was so strong and acute that Anne had to be carried to her confinement bed. Her last birth was a stillbirth; it was painful but not long. This time, however, was painful and long. The midwives prepared for the worst, for Anne was not strong and her hip was narrow. The birth was anticipated to be long and difficult—at best.

Richard was informed. Quietly, he waited in his study, playing with the checkers.

The King, the Queen, the knights, the bishops, the soldiers…

He had not informed King Edward of Anne’s condition. Last time, before the King and George, he spoke out Anne’s pregnancy to gain his advantage in bargaining with George. Since George only had a daughter, the possibility of Anne carrying a son made his marriage and line more secure to be granted with the former Neville fortunes and property. He assumed King Edward told Queen Elizabeth, who in turn…

He was aware of that prophecy of a Warwick daughter replacing the White Queen. He thought he had shielded Anne from that dangerous prophecy. Perhaps he underestimated the White Queen.

With that thought, his grip on the White Queen checker hardened.

But Lady Jacquetta was dead now.

If she tried to use sorcery to harm Anne and their child, then she got the fate she deserved—death.

This time would be all right, he told himself.

He went to his desk and scribed a letter, then sealed it.

He called a messenger and ordered, “Deliver this to the King, and let him know that my Lady is giving birth to my child.”

“Yes, your grace,” the messenger bowed.

Before he departed, Richard called him back, “Do not rush. Take longer of time to travel. If the King asks, tell him that it was the weather.”

“Yes, your grace.”

***

The birth lasted for more than a day. Marjorie and the midwives feared that Anne would die from childbirth.

Between her cries, Anne said weakly but willfully, “If time comes, save my child.”

A moment later, the midwife looked at Marjorie. She called her over and whispered, “The baby’s feet came first.”

Marjorie was alarmed and overcame with fear. This could be a breach birth.

Anne let out another scream. In response, Marjorie ran to her and wiped her head.

The midwives were now relieved, for both feet of the baby now came out. With her experienced hand, the midwife pulled the baby out of her.

The pain was so unbearable that Anne passed out.

“It is a boy!” The midwife shouted as they washed the baby and scented him with oil.

***

When Anne came to, the pain was long gone. She felt she was in a different place, a different bed.

She remembered she had a child.

Where did her child go?

“My…my child…” she muttered.

“It’s okay Anne,” a hand took hers. It was Richard.

“What is it?” She asked weakly.

“We have a son,” he replied as his lips brushed her forehead.

“I want to hold him,” Anne said pleadingly.

Carefully, the midwife placed the child into her arms. “He is small,” she said.

Richard gave her a death glare.

“He is perfect,” he assured Anne. “His name is Edward.”  


	11. Chapter 11

It was just another day. As usual, Richard spent his day in his study, handling duties as Lord of North. People in the North surprisingly found him more favorable than Lord Warwick. Compared to Lord Warwick, Richard was more stoic and unemotional; at the same time, however, he proved to be a good listener and fair. It was also commonly known that he hated bargains and did not tolerate corruptions. Nothing can make people more rejoiced than having such an honorable man governing them.

Now that he and Anne had their son, people were happy as ever.

It was a good sign—their marriage brought peace and serenity to North. The birth of their heir was a sign of the continuity and the security of the peace.

As Richard went through his papers, a messenger knocked the door and bowed. He handed Richard a sealed letter.

After scanning through the letter, Richard’s eyebrow raised. Immediately he stood and his groomsman handed him his cloak. Silently, he walked out of the castle and went to the gate.

Before him were horses and a litter. A middle-aged woman stepped out of the litter.

It was his mother, Queen Mother Cecily.

Richard went to greet his mother, “Lady Mother, welcome.”

Cecily kissed her son tenderly. “My son, it’s great to see you. I heard you and Anne had a boy.”

Taking his hand, she walked into the castle.

***

“Where is Anne? I like to see her very much,” Cecily said. “That poor child has been through so much! It’s a miracle that she can still breed. Tell me, is she well?”

“She is,” Richard answered softly.

As he led Cecily to the Great Hall, to his surprise, Anne was nowhere to be seen.

“My Lady is in the nursery with Prince Edward,” a lady-in-waiting informed him. “Prince Edward is having a fever again.”

Nothing more needed to be said. Richard and Cecily went to the nursery to see Anne and her new-born son. Both of them were concerned when hearing the word “fever”; it may be too much for a newborn baby to bear.

As they approached the nursery, they began to hear argument. The voices became louder as they entered the nursery.

Anne was there, holding her son protectively against her breasts, berating the net nurse, the nanny, and the doctor.

“My son is sick, he is having a fever! And yet, behind my back, you are torturing him!” She shouted.

Her shouting disturbed her small son, who began to wail. Quickly, she turned her attention back to her son and rocked him.

“And why is he not eating? He is not strong!” Before the wet nurse could response, Anne spat, “Don’t think just because I am deprived of vision that I don’t know the truth! I am his mother, and I know he is weak! You say that I should leave him in your care. I did, and ever since then my son never had a single day in comfort!”

“My Lady, allow me to explain, the Prince is merely having a stomachache, which is not uncommon among babies. His fever will disappear after the procedure,” the doctor patiently explained.

The procedure meant bleeding.

“Then you explain to me why he is still in pain!” Then she changed to another subject, which buried in her heart since the day of Edward’s birth. “Why can’t I nurse him? I have milk, and it makes me feel sick! My son needs me to nurture him!”

“But it is against the protocols, my Lady,” the wet nurse said. “And the doctor is worried about your health.”

Little Edward cried again. Anne showered him with all her motherly attention. To her, all of his crying meant pain and suffering.

All four of them were busy arguing that none of them paid attention to Cecily and Richard. Finally, when the doctor had enough of Anne’s unreasonable berating and looked elsewhere, he realized Prince Richard and Queen Mother Cecily stood before him for a while. He bowed, followed by the wet nurse and the nanny. By their movement and their sudden halt of speaking, Anne sensed that Richard was here.

And she sensed that he brought someone.

“Anne,” Cecily greeted her warmly, approaching her slowly. “We met once, you were only ten.”

“My Lady Mother,” Richard informed her.

Stunned, Anne only held on to her son tighter, which hurt him and he cried again.

“Here, why don’t you hand him to me?” Cecily gently took little Edward from Anne’s arms; Anne reluctantly let go of her baby.

Then she remembered to curtsey. “Lady Mother, welcome.”

Cecily lovingly held Edward in her arms. The baby stopped crying and smiled.

***

“You spoil her,” Cecily said to Richard rather disapprovingly after dinner.

The dinner went well. Cecily was not too happy to see Anne’s small appetite. She urged her to eat more.

“Fatter women conceive more easily,” she told Anne. Then she shared her experience as a mother.

“When I had Richard, he was very small as a baby. His nanny thought he might not live long. But after years and years, Richard yet liveth.”

That brought Anne some comfort.

After dinner, Anne quietly retreated. Cecily sat with Richard. Obviously, she had something important to say to him.

“You shouldn’t let her have her way as she wanted,” Cecily continued. “As a royal lady, she should hand the care of her child to the servants and the nanny. And more importantly, she should expect that her son will be under the care of his tutors and mentors after age six. A boy cannot grow well under such smothering care of his own mother.”

Richard stood. “Please, Lady Mother. Anne had been through too much.”

“Whatever her past may be, it is the past. She is now your wife and a royal lady; and she must behave like one. And I fear that her love and attention might love your son to death!”

“Ned is born premature; Anne and I both worry,” Richard said quietly.

“You know, your brother the King is very surprised to hear that he has a new nephew,” Cecily changed the subject. “You did not tell him in advance.”

Knowing what she was hinting, Richard said, “We are blessed with our Ned soon after we lost Bridget. I send my brother the King a message, but the weather must held back the messenger. Our Ned couldn’t wait and came early. It took Anne almost two days and I named him in my brother’s honor.”

“You are not used to hide things from your brother,” Cecily pointed out.

“I hid nothing,” Richard muttered. “When we lost our Bridget, there was a strange storm. You saw it too, Lady Mother. And Lady Jacquetta died the same day?”

“It was strange, indeed,” Cecily murmured. “But remember, Lady Jacquetta is dead. The Queen is quite grounded after she lost her mother. She is with child again.”

A harsh light flashed in Richard’s eyes.

“I like to stay with you and Anne longer,” Cecily continued.

“Yes, Lady Mother,” Richard bowed and retreated.

***

When Richard came to their chamber, Anne was not there. As he expected, he found her in the nursery, feeding Ned.

She was so preoccupied with Ned that she did not even hear his footsteps, which she used to do.

Finally, she carefully put Ned back into his cradle and kissed him gently. She turned, and only then she realized someone was standing before her. By the scent, she knew it was Richard.

Not wanting to disturb Ned’s precious sleep, Richard quietly walked Anne back to their chamber.

Lying on the bed, Anne played with her hair. “You don’t like me feeding our son, don’t you?”

“Let the net nurses do that, they are cows.”

“But he needs me, I am his mother.”

“And I his father,” Richard said. He turned to her and stroked her face. “I know how precious our Ned is to you. But you cannot smother him like this. He will grow and eventually become a man.”

Anne said nothing more. After a long silence, she murmured, “It hurts.”

“What hurts?”

“Here,” she pointed to her breasts. “I have to feed him, or it hurts. And I think our little Ned likes it too.”

Speaking of motherhood, Anne’s face glowed. That made Richard laughed.

“Maybe we can give him a sibling to share his milk with,” he said in a husky voice, as he pulled down the straps of her nightshift. As he covered her neck and shoulder with kisses, Anne closed her eyes and tried to shut off what the doctors and midwife told her soon after Ned’s birth.

They told her to limit her intercourse with Richard.

They told her that future pregnancies will be painful and not likely to last.

They told her that even if she carried to terms, child birth might kill her.

But she did not care.

How could she ever reject those sweet kisses?

How could she ever turn down these pleasures?

She wanted to give Richard children—that was the least she could do for him.

If she would die in childbirth, so be it.

“Would you like to have a taste?” she whispered into his ear.

Richard laughed at that. “If that can relieve your pain.”

Gently Anne stroked his hair as he suckled her breasts.


	12. Chapter 12

Queen Mother Cecily’s presence in Middleham Castle brought some tensions, but also happiness. Cecily doted on her young grandson, and she gave good advice to Anne. Over time, she began to stop smothering her child. Marjorie assured her that little Ned is growing bigger every day. But like all mothers, Anne could not stop worry about her baby.

After the difficult birth of her son, the physician and midwives advised her to stop limit her intercourse with Richard. But she kept it to herself. Her appetite was still weak, but she was willing to eat more so that she can conceive again.

At first, Anne found Cecily’s presence a little overbearing. Over time however, she began to appreciate her. Yet, by the time she accepted her mother-in-law, Cecily had to return to the court. Before her departure, Cecily held Anne dearly and reminded her to eat more. Swallowing her tears, Anne bid Cecily goodbye with dignity as a royal lady should.

Soon after Cecily’s departure, Richard was called to court as well. This time, Anne was more confident to be on her own. She wasn’t alone anymore for she has her son. She had come to an understanding with Mr. Hastings and was more than willing to depend on his advice on governing matters. Before he left, Richard made her promise to take good care of herself and their son.

And he wanted to be the first to know if she conceived again.

Anne promised everything he asked for and Richard left.

***

Life went on quietly and peacefully. Richard’s letter came and went. As usual, it was Mr. Hastings who read the letter to her. As for the governing matters, Mr. Hastings read and wrote; Anne handled the seal. After listening Mr. Hastings reading to her these days, Anne realized how much she missed reading herself. In turn, she felt the need for ladies to learn to read and write; most of the ladies barely knew how to write their names. Using the funds, she established schools for ladies and children.

Soon after Richard’s departure, Anne found herself pregnant again. Like her second pregnancy, it brought her pains constantly. Not to worry Richard or Marjorie, she kept her pain to herself.

Before she was in her third month, she lost the baby.

It was painful, but nothing compared to the pain in her heart.

Instead of asking Mr. Hastings, Anne asked Marjorie to guide her hand so that she could write to Richard to tell him herself. It was not a simple task since Marjorie did not know how to write. After she lost her vision, Anne had not held a pen. To her own shock, she seemed to forget how to scribe. After numerous attempts, she threw away the paper and pen in frustration. She fell against the pillows tearfully.

Mr. Hastings understood her feelings for he has a wife and a daughter. So, when he received Richard’s next letters, he read it to Marjorie, and Marjorie in turn recited it to Anne. It made Ann felt much better. Although Anne never had the chance to tell him, Richard already guessed her condition since she hadn’t write anything regarding her pregnancy for months. His understanding only made her feel worse. How she desired the day when she could fill the nursery with bouncy children! She failed him at twice so far.

Months passed and Richard still had yet returned.

His letters became shorter and shorter.

Anne could not help but wonder if he fell in love with someone else. After all, he was with his brother King Edward, who was the most famous for his womanizing activities.

“Anne, you must not think of that,” Marjorie told her. “Even if he is with another woman, you must accept and tolerate. There are harlots everywhere, but you are his wife.”

“You…you think he might stay in court this long to be with another woman, do you?”

“I think not,” Marjorie almost laughed. “The first time I saw his grace Prince Richard I thought he was the last man who can ever love a harlot! He is just so stoic and withdrawn. Let me tell you, as a woman, I believe even the best harlot in court would walk away after numerous failing attempts.”

“But what is keeping him so long?” Anne asked again and again. “The King, the Queen, Prince George…”

Suddenly she turned and asked, “Ned is strong, is he? You told me that he is bigger now.”

“He is,” Marjorie said.

“Then, we must pack our things together. Prepare the horses and litter!”

“Anne, what are you—“

“I am heading to the court!”

“My lady!” Marjorie was shocked.

“I need to be with him!” Anne insisted.

“But you cannot, My Lady,” a voice said behind her. It was Mr. Hastings. “You can only go to court when you are summoned.”

“But my husband is King’s brother! And he is summoned!”

“But you are not,” Mr. Hasting explained. “Even if you are the wife of Prince Richard, you need permission from the King or the Queen.”

“Then, Mr. Hastings, help me. Scribe a letter to Richard and let him know that I like to join him.”

“You know I cannot do that, Your Grace,” Mr. Hasting said. “His Grace will not acquiesce.”

“My lady, take my advice, stay in Middleham, wait until the Prince’s return,” Marjorie suggested. “I don’t think it is wise for Prince Edward to travel.”

As Anne was listening to both of them, a messenger arrived, presenting a letter to Anne; it was from Isabel, her sister. Anne hadn’t hear from her sister since the death of their father, Lord Warwick. She was more than willingly to let Mr. Hastings read it.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Looks like your wish is granted, my lady,” Mr. Hastings said gravely. “You sister is ill, and she secured the permission from the King to invite you to the court.”

“Any word from Richard?”

“No, my lady. There is no mention of His Grace.”

“Anne, I think you should not go,” Marjorie said fearfully. “If the King gives you permission, then His Grace Prince Richard should’ve known.”

“Or perhaps, he had my sister write to me,” Anne tried to think in the positive way.

“I’m afraid that is not the case, My Lady,” Mr. Hastings said. “I know His Grace. He would’ve told you and inform me.”

“What should we do then?” Anne felt uneasy to go now.

“If the King did give you permission to come to court, then you must go,” Mr. Hastings told her. “If you refuse, whatever the reason might be, it can only cause further suspicion from the King. Don’t forget, the King has yet forgiven your father.”

After a long moment of silence, Anne spoke, “Mr. Hastings, please inform my husband that I will join him in court. Have the messenger send him the letter, and fast. Marjorie, get my things together. I will take Ned with me.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but more actions to follow in the next!
> 
> Comments please!


	13. Chapter 13

“Richard, do you miss Middleham Castle,” King Edward asked his youngest brother.

“Certainly,” Richard replied. “But my duty to you always comes first.”

King Edward nodded with satisfaction. “I need you Richard, especially during this time and situation. George…he is becoming less trustworthy than ever. I fear…I fear that he might push me to the point that I have to do something that breaks the hearts of us all.”

Prince Richard’s lips unnerved, but then resumed his usual composure. “You are the King, my brother. Everything will go by your will.”

King Edward gave a weak laugh. “My will, it is easy to say than done. It’s not easy to be King. Honestly, Dickon, I envy you.”

Richard made no reply.

King Edward approached to the window and looked outside. Then he smirked.

“Come, Richard,” he gestured.

Richard went to the window and looked into the courtyard. He saw two litters arrived and halted. An old woman stepped out from the latter one. She went to the other litter and held out her hand. A young woman stepped out with her guidance; in her arms, she held a toddler. Her eyes were still.

Without a word, Richard raced out of the castle to the courtyard.

The child squealed in joy. Hearing her son’s squeal, his mother knew. She stayed there until Richard came to her. The child reached out his arms to his father. Richard gently took the child from his mother’s arms and held him.

“Anne…” He finally muttered out.

Anne reached out her hand and stroked his face. She then leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

“I missed you,” she managed to say. “Isabel wrote me, saying that she’s ill. The King gave me his permission to come. But truly, I want to be with you.”

Hearing that, Richard took her hand and held it protectively.

“Come,” he said and took his wife and son to his quarters in the castle. Marjorie followed.

From the window, King Edward watched from above. His eyes settled on Anne. The last time he saw her, she was so young, scared, and lost. Now here she was, well-dressed, beautiful, and a mother.

***

“You brought Ned,” Richard said as he handed Ned to Marjorie’s care. “He has grown. He is my son indeed.”

“He has become more active than ever. Marjorie and his nanny told me that he will be walking soon,” Anne told him.

“Pa!” Ned squealed.

Richard laughed heartily. “Did you hear that? He said ‘papa’!”

“Did he?”

“He did, I heard him.” He stroked his son’s cheek and kissed him on the forehead. “I believe it’s time for your nap.”

Then he gave Marjorie a look. Blushing and holding down her laugh, Marjorie took little Ned to the newly arranged nursery.

Soon after Marjorie left their chamber, Richard shut and bolted the door. Swiftly, he went to Anne and pulled her into his arms. Tearing down the ribbons that held her braids, he buried his lips into her hair.

“Anne,” he murmured. “My sweetheart, my love…”

Pulled out his dagger, he cut open the laces that held her dress. Soon, her dress fell apart from her body, rendered her naked before him. Shocked from his acts, Anne pulled away from him.

“Richard, what are you—“

Throwing his dagger aside, he pulled Anne back into his arms. His lips hungrily kissed her lips, neck, collarbone, then her breasts. Anne gasped in pleasure.

Pushed her down to the ground, Richard removed his doublet and shirts. He climbed on top of her and guided her hands to his breeches. With her hands shaking, Anne removed his breeches and then wrapped her legs around him. Her back curved as Richard entered her. She missed his kisses and caresses.

And his love-making was different from before.

It spoke of passion.

It spoke of hunger.

It spoke of desperation.

As his thrusts became faster and harder, Anne cried out. She reached up her hand and pulled down the drapery from the wall.

Richard pulled out of her, breathing heavily as he wrapped the drapery around both of them.

***

A moment later, after their heavy breathing calmed, Richard carried Anne to his bedchamber. He gently placed her in bed. Gently, he stroked his finger against her flesh. It was then he noticed the marks and bruises left on her body from their love-making. He leaned down and caressed the bruises with his lips. When his lips reached her belly, he stopped. He remembered her miscarriage.

Anne recalled as well.

Tears in her eyes, she muttered, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t,” he placed a finger against her lips. “We have our Ned, and he is growing stronger every day. You and I are still young, and there will be more children. As long as I have you, I cannot ask for more.”

Anne held on to him and buried her face into his neck. “Oh Richard, I miss you so much. I want to be with you…”

“And I you,” Richard told her.

“I wanted to come to see you long before,” Anne said. “Mr. Hastings explained that I need to be summoned by the King. I thought about writing you, but then a letter from Isabel saying that she’s ill and wants to see me. And she says that the King gave the permission.”

“And you brought Ned.”

“I did,” she let out a drowsy sigh. “Because I cannot leave him behind.”

Richard said nothing; he held her tightly in his arms as she slept.

***

Before coming to court, Anne only longed to see Richard. But now, being with Richard, she realized the awkward position she put herself in. In court, she was no longer the first lady. By protocol, she needed to pay respect to the Queen. In her heart, she still feared and hated her. And then there were the fests, which required her presence since she was Prince Richard’s wife.

To her relief, the Queen never summoned her. Queen Mother Cecily did, however. Anne went to see her more than happily.

“You shouldn’t have come,” Cecily lowered her voice. “Don’t misunderstand me, my dear Anne. I am more than happy to see you. But right now, it’s too much.”

“What is happening?” Anne asked. She already sensed the tension in court based on Richard’s reaction to her arrival. She couldn’t see his facial reaction, but from the way he made love to her, she knew he was troubled.

After a long moment, Cecily finally said, “George…”

Hearing that name was like retriggering poison into her heart. “What about George? Is he in trouble again?”

“He…he claims that the King’s marriage is unlawful…”

Anne gasped at George’s boastfulness and lack of care with his words. “How could he?”

“He’s George…”

“Where is he right now?” Anne asked.

“He is under house arrest,” Cecily muttered, with tears in her eyes. She took Anne’s hand and held it tightly. “I have three sons, three brave sons who held this kingdom together after the demise of their father. But now…they are full-blooded brothers! I gave birth to them! One cannot kill another!”

She burst into tears.

Wiping her tears away, she looked at Anne and said to her almost beseechingly, “Anne, Richard loves you and he trusts you. Can you speak to him? He had yet said a word on this matter since George’s arrest. I don’t care if George is exiled or imprisoned. But death…that’s not necessary!”

Anne held her breath as she listened to Cecily’s cries.

Then she nodded.

She was a mother herself. And she knew Richard.

She hated George for what he done to her. But she knew Richard would never forgive himself if he allowed his own brother to be killed.

“Can I see Isabel? She’s my sister, and I hear that she’s ill,” she said.

“She’s only ill in the heart,” Cecily said sadly. “She’s with child again. She will be in confinement soon.”

“Then I need to see her! She is my sister after all.”

And her only blood-relation.

“Don’t,” Cecily said sternly. “Listen to me, dear child. Stay in your quarters or come visit me. If the Queen summons you, then you can tell her that you are ill. You cannot see, but I can. Poisonous vipers are everywhere.”

Anne nodded.

She felt guilty. Isabel was with George, a small child, and pregnant and under house arrest.

All because of George.

As she sauntered back to her quarters, suddenly in her heart, she forgave Isabel for abandoning her after the death and loss of her father Lord Warwick. When she was thrown into the Dungeon of Hell, she thought Isabel allowed it purposely so that she can inherit the Warwick fortunes and estates. But now, their roles reversed. She, Anne, wanted to be there for her sister Isabel, but couldn’t. Even though her heart wanted to reach out to her sister, she could not afford to put herself, her son, and Richard in further danger.

Was Isabel going through the same emotional turmoil then?

She wanted to see Isabel very much and tell her that she forgave her and she had thought about her.

All of sudden, she had this chilly feeling that if she did not go to be wutg her sister now, then she might be with her again.

As she was deep into her thoughts, she was interrupted by giggles and gossips from other ladies. She stopped; out of curiosity, she wanted to know what they were gossiping about.

“The Queen is so cheerless today,” one of the ladies said.

“Of course, because the King had not bed her for two months!”

“I heard that she walked in on the King and his mistress!”

“That hurt! It’s a wonder how Prince Richard can be so different from his brother!”

“I know, marrying to a penniless blind daughter of a dead traitor and remain so faithful. I never saw her, have you?”

“No, I heard she came to court a few days ago. From what I heard, she’s way too frail. It’s a wonder how she is able to give him a son.”

“Poor lass! Hopefully her son will grow and be strong! I think another child will kill her. If Prince Richard ever becomes heirless, then he can simply put her aside and marry another.”

“How so? It takes two to create a child.”

“Ha! Prince Richard, as cold and stoic he is, is certainly fertile. The two bastard children he sired are good and healthy. A boy and a girl.”

Hearing that, Anne’s heart stopped. She stood there and couldn’t move.

_Richard sired bastard children, and he never told me…_

_When did he sire them?_

_And are they here?_

Finally, she was able her feet and managed to go back to her bedchamber. She fell into bed. She wanted to cry but no tear came out.

Richard fathered two children with other women. A son and a daughter.

She was pregnant four times so far. One miscarriage. A stillbirth daughter. A live son. Then another miscarriage.

Her first child died in the hands of that monstrous Prince Edward of Lancaster.

Her second child, Bridget, died in the hands of that witch, Lady Jacquetta.

Ned was born premature. Thank goodness he was still healthy and alive.

Then there was another miscarriage. Was it a boy or a girl?

Stroking her belly, Anne thought bitterly about her barrenness and that Richard kept his bastard children from her.

Were there any other bastard children?

_The more decent a man looks from outside, the more untrustworthy he is._

Who told her that?

Yes, it was Bridget, that kindly old woman who saved her life in that dungeon.

And according to Marjorie, Richard was decent-looking.

With that thought, Anne got out of the bed. She called for Marjorie and asked her if she knew where Richard is. Marjorie told her that he is with the King.

“Marjorie, my cloak.”

“Where are you going Anne?”

“I’m going to see Isabel,” Anne said sternly.

“My lady—“

“Don’t. My mind is made. I need to see my sister.”

“But haven’t you heard? She is under house arrest.”

“I have her letter. She said that the King gave me permission to go see her.”

Seeing her facial expression, Marjorie knew her mind was made up. She could only place the cloak around her shoulders and let her be.

“Stay with Ned,” Anne instructed. “If the Prince asks, tell him anything you like.”

Then she called out one of Richard’s squires. “Take me to see Princess Isabel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> Comments please!


	14. Chapter 14

The squires took her to Prince George and Lady Isabel’s quarters, which were under heavy guard.

“Lady Anne Neville,” the squires announced.

Without a hesitation, the guards granted her entrance, as if they expected her arrival long ago. Anne entered, with one of the squires guiding her. Before her, Anne heard the sound of silk sliding against the ground. It was Isabel, no doubt.

The squire bowed and exited.

After a long moment of silence, Anne managed to say, “Isabel, sister.”

Isabel looked at Anne. She regained some weight and looked healthier; she dressed well; and she now had a son. She was the wife of Prince Richard, the most trusted servant of the King.

“Anne,” Isabel sauntered towards her. She took Anne’s hand and placed it against her belly. She looked at Anne beseechingly, only then remembered that Anne could not see. Was it a blessing or a curse?

“How did we come to this?” Anne asked with her voice shaking. The two sisters embraced suddenly and cried. Both of them knew that the future would not be pleasant, if there was one. Stroking Anne’s cheek, Isabel shook her head, “I don’t know.”

Then she pulled away. “I have a daughter, Margaret; she’s two now. I hope that I’m carrying a son this time.”

Son or daughter, what matters? It would not change George’s fate.

“What’s happening?” Anne asked.

Quickly, Isabel came to her sister and whispered, “It’s the Queen, she’s a witch.”

Anne shivered after hearing that.

“Anne, listen to me, the Queen will not stop until she kills every Neville. She will come after you!”

“No, it’s not true,” Anne shook her head. “George did what he did, and angered the King. That prophecy is no longer there. We are not the daughters of Warwick anymore. The Queen has no reason to come after us.”

“It has nothing to do with the prophecy!” Isabel’s tone turned harsh. “She is evil, just evil. She will not stop until she killed us all.”

“Why?” Anne asked. “For what reason?”

Before Isabel could speak another word, the door opened. Richard walked in; without a word, he dragged Anne out of the door.

“Isabel!” Anne cried out behind her. “Sister!”

Richard’s hand tightened around her arm and walked even faster. Soon, the door shut behind her.

***

“What were you thinking?” Richard rebuked her. “I told you to stay here!”

Anne was silent.

“Do you know what you have done?” Richard wanted to shake her. “Visiting your sister under such circumstances, you are endangering yourself, me, and our son!”

Anne made no response. Quietly, she stood and walked away.

Richard grabbed her. “Where are you going?”

Anne said nothing and tried to pull away from him; but Richard was stronger. Unlike before, Anne fought on and made Richard only more furious and frustrated. Neither of them had spent a good day since both of knew that George’s possible execution. Anne feared for her sister; hated the Queen; hurt by knowing Richard’s illegitimate children from gossip. Richard was furious that Anne came with Ned, which made them hostage to the King. His mother Cecily had begged him to talk to the King to spare George. Now with Anne and Ned in court, he knew that King Edward was threatening him. His consciousness was also torturing him.

George, good or evil, was his brother.

Imprisonment or exile.

But death?

If King Edward could execute one brother, then he could execute another.

By summoning Anne here, King Edward had successfully motivated Richard not to speak for George.

Now Anne went to see Isabel; if the words were out, then King Edward could’ve…

King Edward wasn’t even the brother he knew.

It was all her.

The Queen.

Fear, frustration, anger, anxiety—overcame like a flood. In the past, he would simply walk away. But not this time.

Holding both of her hands tightly, he spit out the words bitterly, “Speak, now. Or I’ll make you speak.”

Anne only remained silent stubbornly.

His grip on her became tighter.

Anne made no response.

Richard suddenly lowered his jaw to her neck and bit her. Anne held her breath, refusing to make one sound. Grabbed her by the waist, Richard carried her to the bedchamber and threw her on the bed. He began to tear her dress, exposing her breasts and belly to the chilling air.

“Talk,” he ordered.

Anne still refused to say anything. Richard bit into her neck again while kneading her breasts. When his lips touched her nipple, Anne pushed him away.

“Enough!” she shouted, covering her with her arms.

Richard abruptly got up and went to the door. Before he could leave, he stopped as if he waited for her to ask him to stay.

And she did.

“Don’t go,” she pleaded. “Stay.”

“Do you want me to?” He asked. “Truly?”

“Yes,” Anne whispered as she removed rest of her clothing. Standing naked before him, she waited as he slowly came towards her. She inhaled deeply as his hand stroked his bit mark on her neck, and then moved down to her breasts. Anne threw back her head as he leaned down to suck her nipples. His mouth went lower to her belly.

“Wait,” she said. She knelt down and held his head against her breasts. For a long moment, they held on to one another, not saying a single word.

Then Anne told him, “I think I’m with child.”

***

It was midnight, and Richard held Anne tightly in his arms.

“You haven’t said a word,” Anne murmured. “Do you care for this child?”

“Of course I do,” he muttered. “But I care for you more.”

“I thought you’d be happy.”

“I am, but I’m scared as well.”

Those words surprised Anne. “Since when you’re scared of anything?”

“I’m scared for our safety; I fear for you. Soon, _she_ will hear that you visited Isabel. I’m scared of what she could be whispering to my brother the King.”

“Before you took me away, Isabel was telling me something,” Anne whispered in his ear.

“About that prophecy?” Richard whispered back.

“No, it’s something else.”

Before they could continue, heavy knocks interrupted them. Throwing on his shirt and breeches, Richard went to the door. The messengers whispered something to him, and Richard’s face was solemn instantly. Closing the door behind him, he went back to bed and stroked Anne’s hair.

“What is it? Is it Isabel?” Anne asked, fearing for the worst.

“Yes,” Richard said sadly. “She died in childbirth.”    


	15. Chapter 15

Stunned, Anne woodenly sat while holding her small son close to her.

“And the child?” She asked.

“The child only lived a few hours,” Richard told her. “It was a boy. He was named Edward.”

Anne wanted to hear no more. “She was going to tell me something, but now I will never know.”

“Stop!” Richard glared at her. “Say no more. From now on, you stay at this quarter and do not go anywhere, not even to my Lady Mother’s. You will not say Isabel’s name—“

“Why am I subject to such imprisonment?” Anne asked bitterly.

“This is to save you, and all of us,” Richard ran out of patience. “My brother the King has his heart set to execute George. I did not expect that when I came here. Lady Mother kept on beseeching me to speak for George while Edward asked me to talk to Lady Mother to stay out of this. Why do you think he granted you the permission to come here? So that he can keep you here as hostages! If I make one wrong move, then all of us go to the tower. He is doing everything he can to prevent me from saving George. He succeeded!”

He inhaled deeply and continued. “Now you are with child. Soon, you will not be in a condition to travel back to Middleham. Of course, I have to inform Lady Mother and the King. God knows how long this will go on. If we keep this to ourselves, by the time you are showing, the court will immediately gossip—suspecting if the child is not mine.”

“I’m sorry,” Anne murmured.

“Don’t,” Richard said. “It’s your loss and mine.”

“What can we do? I fear now that the guards will march in and take all of us to the Tower.”

“That will not happen, at least for now,” Richard told her. “George offended the King by his own will; it has nothing to do with us. You did visit Isabel, but it wasn’t long enough for her to tell you anything. So, it would not be used against you, at least not easily.”

“How long are we going to stay here?”

“I don’t know,” Richard said hopelessly. “I fear…we have to stay until George’s dead.”

***

The news of Isabel’s death reached to the King and the Queen.

“Now that was an easy way out,” King Edward said evenly. “And the child?”

“He died after a few hours,” the messenger said.

“Naturally?”

“Yes, sire.”

King Edward nodded. “Very well, that might be for the best. Have Lady Isabel and Prince Edward honorably buried according to their ranks.”

The messenger bowed and left.

“She was still a Neville,” Queen Elizabeth said bitterly. “I hear that the Neville sisters met shortly before she gave birth. What do you think Isabel would’ve told her sister?”

“Probably nothing,” King Edward dismissed her suggestive words. “Dickon dragged her away after they met only briefly. I know Dickon; loyal as a hawk and wiser than George. He knows too well to allow anything to drag him and his family into possible treason.”

“You don’t think that the other Neville sister—“

“Stop!” King Edward barked at her. “You still can’t let go of the past, can you? Lady Anne has nothing other than her husband and son. She should be wise enough to know that best thing for her is to stay put. I have three brothers; one died in battlefield along with father; one is under house arrest; Richard is the only one I can trust. I will not allow you to whisper anything against him or his.”

“I am not scheming anything!” The Queen cried. “You are the one who decided to put George under house arrest. I admit, I have no sympathy towards either Neville daughter; I do not trust them. But why do you, the King, make me look like the one that plotted all this? You think I don’t know what people are saying behind my back?”

“I cannot control what people think,” King Edward said. “But you watch your own words.”

***

George’s arrest and Isabel’s death caused endless tension in the court. Official release, imprisonment, exile, or execution—something had to be done. After Isabel’s death, her daughter Margaret was sent to Queen Mother Cecily. George remained under house arrest, with no one permitted to visit. Thus, rumors of his condition spread all over the court. Some said that he went mad; others said that he was infected by syphilis. The official reason for his arrest remained unclear; King Edward refused to say. Thus, naturally, many convinced that it was the Queen’s vengeance against George.

Richard was also in a precarious situation. There were the ones who tried to form new alliance with him, assuming he would take over George’s position in court and his property; Queen Mother Cecily still put George’s hope in him; King Edward indirectly motivated him to not to speak for George. Deep down in his heart, Richard knew whether George lives or dies, a precedent was established. If one were to offend the King in anyway, then one shall be punished according to the King’s will, even if one were the King’s own flesh and blood.

And the King’s will was heavily influence by the Queen’s.

Now her mother Sorceress Jacquetta Lady of the Rivers was gone, the Queen could no longer rely on her mother’s power to gain power. She could only gain and protect herself by her seducing the King.

That Witch.

Meanwhile, Anne spent her days in her quarters. She feared to go anywhere, spies could be anywhere. Constantly, she stroked her belly. She was already three months along; soon, her belly would start to shown. She could not bear the thought of giving birth in court, with the Queen nearby. Her only source of comfort was her son, Ned.

“My lady, we must let the King know,” Marjorie told her. “We have yet stepped out this quarter for some days. Eventually, they are going to suspect this child’s legitimacy.”

Anne nodded. “You think I don’t know that? Once the King knows, he has another reason to keep us here.”

“The real reason is _him_ ,” Marjorie whispered, fearing to mention George’s name. “Once that is taken care of, we can depart from this place.”

“When will it be taken care of is the question,” Anne whispered back. “I hope it’s anytime soon. I don’t sympathize George; I will never forgive him for what he’d done to me and Isabel. But still, Richard will never forgive himself if he allowed his own brother to be killed.”

“What should we do?”

“I…I don’t know.”

As the two spoke, a squire entered and announced, “My lady, his grace the King.”

Anne and Marjorie were surprised. Maintaining her dignity and hiding her fears, Anne said to the squire, “Please inform his grace that I am not well and thus cannot receive him at this moment. My gratitude for his concern and care.”

The squire only bowed and said, “His grace is not to be refused.”

Soon, Anne heard footsteps. Those footsteps were not the same as Richard’s; they were much heavier.

The footsteps approached closer and closer. Anne curtsied, “Your Grace.”

King Edward took her hand and kissed it. “Sister, please. I hear that you brought my nephew. Please, I like to see the little lad.”

Anne nodded and Marjorie went to fetch Ned. She walked as slow as she could; after Marjorie was gone, neither Anne nor King Edward spoke. Finally, Marjorie arrived with little Ned.

“Ah, there’s my nephew,” King Edward reached out his arms and held little Ned. “He’s growing bigger and bigger I see. Soon, I hope, he will have a brother to play with. As any man, Dickon needs an heir and a spare.”

“I hope so too, your Grace,” Anne muttered.

“How I envy Dickon,” King Edward said as he played with Ned. “It’s not easy to be King. There are decisions to make as a man and there are decisions to make as a King. Unfortunately, you cannot make the same decision as man and King.”

Then he turned to look at Anne. “Dickon has treated you well I see.”

“He has,” Anne replied. “And he remains loyal to you.”

“That I have no doubt,” King Edward said. He walked towards Anne and handed Ned back to her. He took this opportunity to brush against her breasts. Anne felt it, and said nothing; she held Ned tighter.

“Anne, I am sorry for your loss of your sister,” he continued. “You had a tough life and you survived. I admire you for that. As long as I live, I promise you, as man and King, nothing will happen to you and yours.”

“I cannot thank you more, your Grace,” Anne bowed. “You have been very kind.”

“Oh, one thing, I almost forgot,” King Edward took out something from his pocket and approached Anne. Marjorie took Ned as King Edward placed it in Anne’s hand. It was a ruby ring.

“This is your late father’s,” King Edward said solemnly. “George took it after he slain him in the field.”

Anne felt her body shaking.

“Thank you, your Grace,” she replied in a whisper.

“You don’t look well, sister,” King Edward studied her face. “Is it possible that you are expecting a child?”

“I…I don’t know,” Anne replied.

“Then we must know,” King Edward smiled. “Dickon is my brother. If you are expecting his child, then we need to provide you with proper care. I know about your previous losses; I cannot bear to see him losing another child under my eyes. An heir and a spare—Dickon needs to secure his line.”

 He turned to the squire. “Go fetch a physician and a midwife.”

“Your Grace, please, wait until my husband returns so that we can share the good news together,” Anne said. “He has been on the road constantly, and we rarely had the moment to –“

“Your husband is now busy with his duties, and I do not want to distract him,” King Edward explained. “The sooner you know the better.”

By the time he finished talking, the physician and midwife had arrived. Anne had no other choice than allow the two to examine her.

“Bless you, your Grace,” the midwife announced. “You are with child.”

“How many months?” the King asked.

“I believe it’s three months,” the midwife replied.

“Very well,” King Edward clapped his hands. “Prince Richard shall be informed. Lady Anne shall be properly cared.”

He then looked at Anne. “Whatever you need, sister, just ask. I am looking forward to the day when Dickon has another son.”

That night, when Richard returned, his face was cold as stone. He wordlessly held Anne in his arms for the night.

***

Unfortunately, things did not go as Anne had hoped.

And it was not her pregnancy.

The King still had announced the real reason for George’s arrest. The longer he waited, more rumors spread. Whatever punishment, there must be an official reason with hard evidence. So far, there was none. George’s case was like a racket ball—passing back and forth with no end.

Months went by.

Soon, Anne was seven months pregnant. Even if Richard could take her back to Middleham, condition wouldn’t permit her to travel.

And she fear for Ned. Although King Edward gave her his words, Anne could not bear the idea of her precious son growing up in such an environment.

She was only thankful that she did not have to face the Queen.

Until one day, two ladies arrived and announced that the Queen like to see her.

Anne had no other choice. She had Marjorie changed her into a proper gown and dressed her hair simple but orderly.

“Take good care of Ned,” she whispered to Marjorie.

She reached out her hand and one of the ladies guided her way. After she was gone, Marjorie quickly asked a squire to send a message to Richard.


	16. Chapter 16

Queen Elizabeth received Anne coldly. She proudly sat on her throne, gilded herself with her greatest jewels. Nearby stood her daughters and her young son. She was expecting another child and her belly only swollen slightly. Despite that Anne could not see, Queen Elizabeth felt the need to display everything she has that Anne does not—fertility, power, and rank.

Before her, Anne arrived slowly and knelt a few feet before her throne. Her hair was orderly and she dressed simply. Her belly was swollen and her face was pale. By first glance, Queen Elizabeth noticed that her belly was high; it was a clear sign that she was carrying another boy. Compared to herself, Anne could never be a great beauty. Yet, there was something about her that it was besotting and enchanting. Queen Elizabeth’s nails dug into the arms of her throne.

“Your Grace,” Anne spoke gently with respect.

As she was about to stand, Queen Elizabeth rebuked, “I did not give to permission to rise.”

Anne was alarmed by Queen Elizabeth’s hostility. She did prepare herself for every possible wrath from the Queen, but the Queen’s coldness and hatred still made her uneasy. Silently, she remained on the ground.

“How long since you came to court?” The Queen questioned.

“Eight months,” Anne answered, her head bowed.

“And so quickly you conceived,” Queen Elizabeth said. “The King and I have not been informed about your condition until your third month. Why is that?”

“I did not know, your Grace,” Anne replied.

“You did not know?” Queen Elizabeth snarled. “You do already have a son. How could you not know?”

“I…I always have been weak…since the birth of my son…”

“Enough!” Queen Elizabeth interrupted her. “You are that Warwick’s daughter, but now you are the wife of Prince Richard. The King has never stopped bestowing power and wealth to your husband. Since your condition is known, you are granted anything an expecting woman could’ve asked for. The King never bestowed such a care to anyone. But you, hiding in your quarters and not paying any respect to me, what charade are you playing?”

Anne felt her body shaking; her knees were in pain. “My health was poor…”

“So poor that you are breeding?”

“I beseech your forgiveness, your Grace,” Anne said evenly. “My husband and I are forever your loyal subjects. If this child is a girl, we shall name her Elizabeth in your honor.”

Queen Elizabeth said nothing.

After a long moment, she spoke, “Us women are like pawns to men. Men rise and fall, but in the end, pawns are forever standing on the board. Many believe that the players control the pawns, but the pawns do chose their players. Shifting here and there, you may as well stand on the winning side. I chose my player and he made me Queen. You were your father’s pawn.”

She paused and stared at her as she wanted to stab her with her icy blue eyes, “You should consider yourself blessed. There are rumors in court, saying that it was me who murdered your sister.”

“I hear no such rumor, your Grace,” Anne said.

“Keep in your head—I murdered no one!”

“I shall, your Grace,” Anne said, and then gasped as her baby kicked.

A lady carefully bent over and whispered something in Queen Elizabeth’s ear. “You are wiser than your sister and your father. Remember what I told you. As long as you pledge your loyalty to the King and to me, no harm shall come to you.”

“Yes, your Grace,” Anne bowed her head.

“Bess, come!” Queen Elizabeth gestured her oldest daughter. The young girl, who was about nine, came to her mother and handed her a book of prayer. Holding the book of prayer in her hand, Queen Elizabeth returned her attention to Anne. “You should be familiar with the pledge of loyalty. Now, come forward, and pledge your loyalty.”

Anne did know the pledge and the protocol. She inhaled deeply and went forward on her knees. She continued until she felt her knees hit the hardness of the throne’s edge. She reached out her hands and finally touched the book of prayer after a few attempts. Slowly, she chanted the pledge of loyalty, “I, Anne Neville, wife of Prince Richard, pledge my loyalty…to the King and to the Queen…”

She continued despite the pain from her belly and her knees. After she finished, the Queen barked, “Enough! Go!”

Anne, shaking, got onto her feet. She bowed one last time and sauntered away from the Queen. Knelt for so long, she could hardly walk. Two ladies came to her assistance; both of them knew that if anything happened to her, no one at the scene would be spared of punishment aside from the Queen and her children. Anne after all, was the wife of the King’s brother and she was carrying a child of royal family.

The walk back to her quarter was long, much longer than Anne expected.

Was it because she was exhausted?

Or was it because she too longed to head back?

Or were these ladies trying to cause her miscarriage?

Finally, Anne returned to her quarters. She nearly fell on the ground had Marjorie not came to her aid.

“I’m fine, do not worry,” she said as she touched her belly. “My child is strong, like his father.”

***

King Edward sat like iron as Queen Mother Cecily stood before him. Prince Richard stood stoically aside.

“I lost one husband and one son,” Cecily said. “Their deaths were bloody and I witnessed how the enemy shamed their bodies with dishonor. I prayed for wars to stop only to see that my family—my sons—live well and alive. I expected my three sons to bury me, not me burying any one of you. Dishonor, exile, life imprison—anything better than death. George is your very own brother!”

She then looked at Richard.

Richard said nothing; his face was cold as stone.

“Say something to your brother!” Cecily ordered him.

“I have done everything I could,” Richard finally spoke, not even looking at his mother in the eye. “I can only do so much.”

“Then get it done!” Cecily barked at her two sons. “We need to move on.”

“Then we shall,” King Edward finally spoke. “George shall choose his method of death and he shall not be deprived his honor.”

“Honor,” Cecily sniffed. “Honors are bestowed by victors. What good does honor do without life?”

Turning from her two sons, Cecily spoke with pride, “You are the King and you shall do what you need. I have no say in this. But you have no say in what I choose. As soon as I walk out this door, you will never see me or hear from me. I have taken the order—spending remaining of my life praying for the poor souls of my loved ones. Richard, Edmund, my daughters, Isabel, and soon George.”

With her head high, Cecily walked out. Richard’s eyes flickered, but said nothing. Edward held his breath; as Cecily began to disappear, Edward cried out, “Mother!”

Cecily did not look back.

***

And George did die.

Not by the hands of the King, however.

When the guards and squires went to deliver the King’s death warrant, George was already dead.

Or at least, it was what been said.

It was very late at night when wind was howling. Richard was waken and immediately went to investigate the cause of George’s death. He left Anne sleeping alone.

Soon after he left, Anne groaned. She opened her eyes and found her sheet wet.

“Marjorie!” She cried as she got off the bed, not knowing where to go. Her face grimaced as waves of pain came.

“Anne,” Marjorie came to her side. She lit the lamp and found Anne’s bed wet. Anne herself stood by the curtain and held her belly.

“Fetch a midwife,” she said as she gritted her teeth against the pain.

Marjorie guided Anne to a nearby chair and then ran to wake the maids and ladies-in-waiting.

“Ale! Waters! Lady Anne is to give birth!” She cried as she woke them. Soon, two maids and a lady came to Anne’s side. This was not expected, for Anne gave birth premature again.

Anne cried out as sweats came down to her face. The pain was unbearable.

“Where’s the midwife?” Marjorie demanded.

“We need the Queen’s permission—“

“Even under such circumstances?” Marjorie yelled in disbelief. “She is carrying the King’s nephew!”

The lady took Marjorie’s hand, “Come, I will go with you to see the Queen.”

The two went as quickly as they could.

***

The Queen was asleep; and King Edward was with her for the night. The groom guarded the door along with a squire.

Marjorie shook the sleeping groom awake. “Wake up!”

Rubbing his eyes, the groom looked annoyingly at Marjorie. “What ails—“

“Lady Anne is giving birth! We need the Queen’s permission to fetch a midwife!”

“Her Grace is sleeping,” he snorted. “Come tomorrow.”

Perhaps he was still not fully awake.

The lady slapped him across the face. “Lady Anne, wife of Prince Richard, is giving birth. We cannot wait for tomorrow!”

“Then she should’ve picked a better time,” he continued.

Marjorie, angry as ever, went on to bang the door; but the groom blocked her way. “We cannot disturb the King. His Grace was not in good mood today.”

The lady pulled the desperate Marjorie away. “We have to find another way. Come!”

As she dragged Marjorie away, she told her, “I know a woman. She has fifteen children; she is the only one who could help us.”

***

The woman she spoke of was a middle-aged washerwoman. A mother of fifteen, she had good enough experience to assist birth. Since she was not a midwife of the palace, she did not need the Queen’s permission to attend another.

Following Marjorie and the lady, she came to Anne’s side.

Anne let out another scream.

Then she whispered, “Richard…Richard…”

The waves of pain became more and more intense. Rolling up her sleeves, the washerwoman lifted Anne’s nightshift and looked between her legs.

“The child’s head has already come,” she assured her. “Give it another push.”

Anne cried out. Catching her breath, she spoke, “Where…where did he go…”

Wiping her face, Marjorie told her, “The King must have summoned him.”

Anne did everything the washerwoman instructed, but the pain did not stop.

“What is happening?” Marjorie demanded.

“Lamp!” The washerwoman ordered the maids. She looked carefully between Anne’s legs and cried out, “Knife!”

The maids looked at her as if she were mad.

“Go!” The washerwoman barked.

“What are you going to do?”

The washerwoman did not speak. When the maids came back with the knife, the washerwoman took it from her and used it. Anne, frightened, cried in pain and fear.

Finally, wiping the blood from hand, the washerwoman handed the knife back to the maids.

“Push, my lady,” she instructed Anne. “Everything is fine now.”

Anne let out another scream and the washerwoman cried in joy, “It’s done!”

***

Near dawn, Richard returned to his quarters.

George was found dead. His body smelled of wine; it was a horrible sight.

The squires swore that he was already dead when they found him.

Richard wanted to know no more.

After questioned everyone guarding George, he accepted their explanation and had George buried next to Isabel as Prince of York and Lancaster.

When he returned, a maid came to him. “It happened.”

At first, Richard did not understand. Then by her facial expression, he knew. Exhaustion all aside, he bolted to Anne’s chambers.

He found Anne weakly holding a small bundle.

The child made no sound.

“You have another son, your Grace,” Marjorie told him.

Slowly, he came to her side and stroked her hair. “Name our son.”

“His name is Richard,” Anne said sadly. “His life is slipping away.”

“No, Anne. He will live,” Richard assured her. But seeing how small and weak his son was, he couldn’t even convince himself.

“Hold him and give him your blessing,” Anne said with tears rolling down from her eyes. “He is your son and he needs his father before…”

Taking the child from her, Richard held him and kissed him on the head. “This is my blessing to you, Richard.”

He held him under the child breathed his last.

***

As soon as Anne’s confinement was over, Richard went to speak with King Edward, informing him that they were leaving court.

King Edward was sad but not sorry to see him go.

“I am sorry about your son,” he said. “He is my nephew; it pains me as well.”

Richard bowed and walked away.

***

Anne was already dressed in her traveling clothes.

Marjorie took care of Ned, who had started walking. Anne was more than desperate to leave the court before he started to understand human nature. Along with them, Anne took the washerwoman who assisted her birth; her name was Megan. If it weren’t for her, her son Richard wouldn’t even live that few precious hours in the arms of his father.

She was also taking her niece Margaret.

A few days ago, she sent Marjorie to fetch little Margaret from Cecily’s. Marjorie surprisingly found Cecily already taken the order and refused to see anyone. However, two of her ladies spoke on her behalf.

Cecily agreed to allow Anne and Richard take Margaret with them.

In turn, she asked if they can leave their deceased son with her—he was buried in the sanctuary where Cecily now stayed. She liked to pray for his soul.

Anne agreed.

Before departing, she kissed her deceased son goodbye for the last time.

Turning to Richard, she held his arms and said, “Your two other children—“

“You knew?” Richard was surprised. “They were before—“

“Let’s take them with us,” Anne said. “They cannot safe here.”

Touched, Richard held her close to him.

“Home to Middleham.”


	17. Chapter 17

It was a chilly morning. A line of litters and horses arrived before the courtyard of Middleham Castle.

The Lord of North had finally returned.

As he dismounted his horse, he went to the litter and guided Anne out. Behind them came Marjorie, carrying little Ned in her arms.

“Castle!” Ned cried in excitement.

Yes, they were indeed gone for a time. When Ned departed, he was a toddler who could barely say the word “mama”; now he was almost three years old.

Ned would not be the only child in the castle. Along with them, the Lord and Lady of the North brought three more children—little Lady Margaret, four; Katherine; six; and Johnny, five. Margaret was the only child of Prince George and Lady Isabel, and thus she was niece by blood to both Anne and Richard. With her parents both dead, she was now the ward to Anne and Richard. King Edward had been kind by not taking away her title and fortune. Thus, she was still Lady Margaret, not princess since she was not a daughter of a king; and her fortune to be overseen by Richard and Anne.

Katherine and Johnny were the illegitimate offspring of Richard by two different women. Richard had acknowledged them and provided their needs; they lived with their mothers and received good education suited for nobility. Anne had been upset that Richard kept it from her. To her, it was a reminder of her infertility and failure to give him healthy children. However, after all she been through, to bring his illegitimate children back to Middleham to provide them safety was the least she could do for him.

And they were good children.

Mr. William Hastings came greeted them. After they were gone, he had worked hard to govern the North.

“Mr. Hastings,” Anne greeted him, with tears in her eyes.

Despite their initial differences, Anne had accepted Mr. Hastings as a father-figure and teacher like Richard.

“It’s good to see you back safe and sound, my lady,” Mr. Hastings bowed.

***

Anne tried to forget that horrible experience at court, but couldn’t. Constantly, she thought about her little son Richard. Yes, he was resting with his grandmother Cecily. But, in her heart, she felt he should be resting with his long-deceased sister Bridget. Richard was luckier than Bridget, for he did spent hours in his father’s arm. Bridget wasn’t even blessed with that.

Nightmares plagued her every night. She closed her eyes and heard the cries coming from a small vault.

Cries for mama.

And the images of Isabel holding a dead baby.

George, like a demon, staring at her with hateful eyes.

She tried to run, but couldn’t.

She cried out in fear until Richard woke her.

Now seeing mists around her, Anne knew she was awake. Surprisingly, she was able to see in her dreams, but only the images that haunted her.

“Richard,” she murmured and held on to her husband desperately.

“It’s all right, I’m here,” Richard stroked her hair and rocked her in his arms.

“Make love to me,” Anne beseeched. “Let me feel loved and…”

 _Safe…_ she meant to say.

And he did.

Anne enjoyed every moment of their love-making; from the moment he removed her nightshift from her body to the moment he was holding her in his arms, exhausted from their love-making. In her heart, Anne hoped for another baby.

***

The castle now expanded the nursery and quarters for more children.

Anne’s wish for more children did come true, but not the way she asked for. Now there were four children under her care. She was mother to one, aunt to one, and stepmother to two. Despite the differences among their ranks, Anne had all four children brought up with the same privileges. She held no grudge towards either Katherine or Johnny. She, in fact, appointed Katherine as her scribe. Katherine was only six, but according to the tutors, she wrote well. Whenever Anne needed something to be written, Katherine scribed. Soon, a bond formed between Anne and Katherine.

Johnny was a shy and quiet boy. He was a good playmate and protector to Ned. The two played together and chased puppies in the field. The two boys received same care and education, but it was obvious that Richard cared Ned more. Ned called him “Papa” while Johnny addressed him as “Lord Father”. Constantly, Richard taught Johnny to protect and support Ned.

Margaret was not a healthy child, and she was very sensitive. Often, she asked Anne if they were indeed safe from the “witch”. Anne comforted her and told her that they are safe.

And then one day, Margaret whispered something in her ear, “Mama told me that she scribed Mama’s name on a paper and drained it in Sorceress of Rivers’ blood. She cursed Mama to die in pool of blood.”

“Hush!” Anne rebuked. “Don’t ever speak these words again. You are safe now.”

But in her heart, Anne was deeply shaken.

The last time she saw Isabel, she was about to tell her something.

_Beware the Queen…_

Her father Lord Warwick warned her about the Queen as well.

That soothsayer’s words… _A Warwick daughter will replace the Queen…_

Now it came back to haunt her again.

Could it be that the Queen cursed Isabel to die?

The Queen had insisted that she poisoned no one, but did not say that she cursed no one.

Bloody death—nothing can be bloodier than death in childbirth for a woman.  

That was what happened to Isabel.

Anne thought of herself. Her first pregnancy ended because of Prince Edward of Lancaster’s violent beatings; her second child, Bridget, came to the world without life during a mysterious storm when Lady Jacquetta died; her third child, Ned, came safety but almost killed her; her fourth pregnancy ended mercifully early; and her last child, a boy, lived only a few hours.

Did the Queen curse her too?

Thinking of her son Richard, her hatred towards the Queen grew. It was the Queen who made her knelt on the hard ground for hours; it was her lady-in-waiting who walked her a long way from the Queen’s quarters; it was the Queen who forbade the midwife to attend her during the birth; and Richard was not by her side because of George’s death.

Now she could not ignore the possibility that the Queen killed George, by magic or poison.

Rubbing her belly, Anne felt her hands shake.

She was with child again, and she had not told Richard yet.

Would she die from childbirth this time? Or from miscarriage?

***

With Marjorie guiding her, Anne came to Richard’s study.

“I bring you some ginger ale,” she said with a smile. She then patted Marjorie’s arm, and Marjorie took the cue to leave.

As Richard drank, he pulled Anne to sit on his lap. Anne took his hand and placed it against her belly.

“I’m with child again,” she told him.

Richard wrapped his arms around her tightly, as if she told him that she would disappear soon.

“Are you sure?” He asked, as if he hoped that she’d say no.

“I am,” Anne told him. “Are you not happy?”

“I am,” Richard said gravely. “But I fear for you as well. Anne, I rather have one less child than losing you.”

“Are you thinking of Richard?” Anne asked, referring to their son.

“Yes,” he nodded. “And of you. You have suffered too much, Anne. I cannot bear to see…”

“It will be alright,” Anne assured him.

Only if she could convince herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I want to let this pregnancy last or not.
> 
> In this fic, Lady Jacquetta was a witch/sorceress, but Elizabeth was only a witch's daughter-it means that she knew magic and may have been an apprentice, but not as skilled.


	18. Chapter 18

Four children played on the hilltop.

Ned, the youngest, was the child with the highest rank. His half-brother Johnny followed him around as his protector. Katherine, his half-sister and the oldest, looked after them like a governess. Little Margaret, however, remained an unhappy child who watched as other three ran, hopped, and played. When the three running children became tired, they all sat under an oak tree with Margaret. It was then Margaret spoke.

“A long way from here, the White Witch sat on the throne and rules as the Queen. She is evil. She uses magic, inherited from her sorceress mother. Her mother was very powerful—she casted a spell on all King’s children and turned them into swans. And then one day, she tried to use all the powers to cast a storm. She succeeded but lost her life because she used up all her energies—“

“Hush Margaret!” Katherine scolded. “Lord Father told us not to speak such things!”

“I am only telling you the truth! We should know. Everyone should know,” Margaret’s voice was not high, but her tone was insistent. “The Queen is ruling through the King. She killed my father and my mother.”

“Did she try to kill my mama too?” Ned asked, frightened and disturbed.

“She tried, she did try,” Margaret nodded. “But she failed.”

“Enough Margaret!” Katherine scolded her again. “You are upsetting Ned. Lady Mother is expecting and you shouldn’t say things that can upset her.”

Margaret bit her lips. “My mama had her baby but both of them died. The Witch killed them both.”

The dark clouds gathered in the sky. It was about to rain.

Johnny got up and led the other three children back into the castle.

***

Anne sat and listened as raindrops fell from the sky. She rubbed her belly. She would be in confinement soon.

But her heart was on Marjorie.

Lately, Marjorie was not as active as she used to be. She felt ill, or so she said.

Then one day, when she climbed the ladder to retrieve something, she fell. Unconsciously, Marjorie lied in her bed, not eating nor sleeping. The physicians said that her life would end soon. For Anne, it was a loss more than she could bear. Marjorie was more than a mother to her. Anne stayed by her bedside day and night until the day she passed away.

She lost Marjorie.

Anne cried until she fell asleep in exhaustion. Knowing her delicate condition, Richard ordered that no one in the household should upset her, including the children. Katherine and Johnny were good and obedient children; Katherine tried to be helpful as she could while Johnny took care of Ned. Richard often had Ned around Anne to comfort her. The only problem was Katherine, who constantly blurted out about the “evil White Witch”, reminding Anne the death of Isabel and of her children. Richard would have her spanked had Anne not spoke against it.

Now her confinement was closer, but Marjorie would not be by her side to support her.

Anne continued to wrap herself in the sounds of the rain until she felt Richard at her side. He took her hand and brushed his lips against her fingers.

“You’re cold,” he said and ordered more firewood for the hearth. Anne shook her head.

“I am fine, Richard,” she rubbed her belly again. “If this is a girl, I like to name her Marjorie.”

“That will be a fine name for our daughter,” Richard replied.

“If this is a boy, then you name him,” Anne muttered. “How are the children?”

“Same as usual. Ned is growing taller and more active; Johnny is a good brother; Katherine is sweet as usual. But Margaret,” he stopped there.

“Poor child! I fear what she had witnessed,” Anne said sadly. “You know that she was conceived during the battle between York and Lancaster. George was so disappointed that she was not a boy. I hated George for that and for what he did to me. Now that he’s gone, strangely, I forgave him.”

“Margaret should stop talking,” Richard insisted.

“Let her be,” Anne said. “We are far away from the court.”

***

Before her confinement, Anne went to visit the children. In her heart, she still remembered what the midwives told her—she would not be able to carry her child to term or that she would die from childbirth. She wanted to be with the children one last time if she were to die in childbirth.

“Lady Mother!” Katherine greeted her. Anne reached out to hold her hand and she slipped her hand in hers.

“You take good care of your brothers, you understand?” Anne said to her.

“Yes Lady Mother,” Katherine said.

“Ned?” Anne reached out for him and Ned ran into her arms. “You must promise me that you love your siblings and your cousin. They are your flesh and blood.”

“I promise!” Ned nodded.

“And Johnny,” Anne called out. “You are your Lord Father’s son. He is an honorable man and you must learn to be like him.”

“I will Lady Mother,” Johnny said.

“Margaret?” Anne called out gently. Margaret refused to come forward. Katherine went to her and pushed her toward Anne. “You must not think of the past. You are happy here, remember that.”

Margaret said nothing.

Anne gathered the children around her and felt content for the first time in a long while. “Soon you will have another sibling join you.”

“Am I being replaced?” Ned asked.

“No, Ned; never,” Anne promised him.

After hugged all the children, Anne turned to leave.

“The White Witch casted a spell on all women she despises,” Margaret spoke. “She wanted them to die in the most bloody, painful death.”

Katherine slapped her in response.

Anne gasped. “Katherine,” she reprimanded. “Be kind to your cousin.”

That was all she could say.

***

She did not give birth premature this time, but the labor was long and arduous. The pain racked her entire body; she could not cry out because she could barely breathe. Anne felt as if a witch truly casted a spell on her to torture her.

Midwives and physicians surrounded her and did everything they could. Their eyes spoke fear.

Finally, Anne let out a cry. It was loud and disturbing.

As waves of pain continued to rack her, Anne suddenly noticed that the mists that clouded her vision were parting.

Slowly, she began to see.

After another wave of strong pain, a weak cry was heard.

“It’s a boy,” the midwife declared.

Anne lost conscious.

***

“It’s another boy, your Grace,” the physician informed Richard. “But Lady Anne, she is…”

Richard stood abruptly. “What about her?”

“She is dying…

Richard bolted out of his study and ran to Anne’s chamber. She was already washed and moved to a clean bed. Her face was white as sheet; her eyelids were red; her lips were bruised. He rushed to her side and held her hands, only found them cold.

“Anne…”

She made no response.

Richard shook her, tried everything he could; but Anne remained unconscious.

“Don’t go, please,” Richard pleaded her. “What I’d do without you…”

Then he thought of something. “The child…my son… bring him…”

The midwife brought his newborn son to him. “Make him cry!” Richard ordered.

The midwife carefully shook the child and smacked him in the butt. The child cried; his cry grew stronger and stronger. Richard took the child and placed the crying baby next to Anne.

“Cry,” he said to his new child. “Bring your mother back.”

The baby continued to cry.

Slowly, Anne’s eyelids moved.

***

Richard stayed by Anne’s bedside, holding her hand.

“Your Grace, Lady Anne is out of danger,” the physician assured him. “But, I’m afraid she cannot…”

Richard nodded. “Thank you doctor, you can go now.”

After the doctor left, Richard leaned down and whispered to her, “You cannot tell me, can you? Another child…too much for you to bear. A heir and a spare—useless to me compared to you. What’d I do without you? And Ned? Margaret? Katherine and Johnny? You are needed as much as I. How can you put yourself at risk? How can you leave me? Are you that cold hearted?”

He inhaled deeply and tears rolled down from his eyes. “All I care for is my honor and you. You gave me two sons now. I cannot ask for more. Please live.”

Anne moved a little as if she heard him.

Her breathe was more even now.

Richard climbed to bed and lied next to her. He took her hands in his, refusing to let it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took this long to update. I really didn't know if I want to give Anne another child or not.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

Laying on the bed and suffering bouts of fever, Anne coughed and chilled as Richard wiped forehead. Constantly, when she was able to speak, she asked about the children, particularly her youngest one, Edmund. Richard assured her that the children were fine, but he was not too willingly to talk about Edmund. Of all her pregnancies, Edmund was the only child she carried to terms. Physically, he was stronger than his older brother Ned. Mentally, however, he was proven slower and much more temperamental. So far, only three months after his birth, he had bitten and wounded five wet nurses. Anne did ask to nurse Edmund herself, but Richard refused.

Edmund was silent most of the time; if he made any sound, then it was howling.

Often, he frightened the other children.

Margaret, as usual, brought up “The White Witch” again. Richard finally had it and ordered Margaret to be separated from rest of the children.

As the maids arrived with soups and hot tea, Richard took the bowl and fed Anne himself.

“Stop…I can’t eat anymore,” Anne whined in a whisper, followed by coughs.

“You have to Anne,” Richard said patiently. “You have to eat something.”

“But it pains…it pains so much…”

“Shhh,” he stroked her hair as he coaxed her to have two more spoonful of soup. Seconds after she swallowed it, Anne felt as if her belly was turning over and crept to the side of bed to vomit. The maids hurried to her side with bowls as Anne gagged and threw up and Richard rubbed her back. Finally, after she was done and rinsed her mouth, Anne laid back on the bed.

“Richard, I’m afraid,” she whispered.

“What do you have to be afraid of?” Richard chuckled. “I’m here by your side. You are safe in your childhood home, our home.”

“The mists, Richard,” she murmured. “They are becoming thinner. When I had Edmund, I saw the mists parting…I see…I see that if the mists part, it’s a sign that death is near…”

“Don’t ever say that!” Richard shouted. “You are going to live!”

“It’s out of my hand,” Anne wept. “Perhaps, I should’ve died years ago…when I followed the Dark Queen. For some reason, I survived but only lost my vision. Perhaps…perhaps…after giving you an heir and a spare, I have no use anymore…”

“That’s not true,” Richard insisted. “I need you Anne! So are our children! Ned asks about you every day, do you want to break his heart?”

He held her in his arms until she slept.

***

“Lord Father,” Katherine carefully approached. “Our Lady Mother, will she recover?”

“She will,” Richard muttered. “In time.”

“I will pray for her,” Katherine said and curtsied.

“Kate,” Richard called after her. “You take care of your siblings.”

“Yes Lord Father.”

“And how does Margaret fare?”

“She’s not speaking to anyone.”

Richard nodded.

Maybe it was for the best.

***

In months, Anne did recover. Her recovering health gave Richard much confidence in the health of their two sons. Anne had never been strong, and yet she survived such circumstances that could’ve killed ten women. Megan, that washerwoman brought from the court, was now the children’s nanny. Compared to Marjorie, Megan was tougher and more disciplinary but no less maternal. Richard made arrangement to bring her children to North and treated them well. For that, Megan was ever loyal to Lord and Lady of North.

As Anne remained in bed, Megan brought Ned, John, and Kate to see her.

“Mama!” Ned’s eyes brightened as he saw his mother. He hopped on the bed to join her. “I missed you.”

Anne held her child back. “My Ned…have you behaved? Listen to your father? Learning your lessons?”

Ned nodded, forgetting that his mother could not see.

Anne only smiled.

“And Kate?” Katherine came forward. “I am here Lady Mother.” She took her hand.

“I hear that you take good care of your siblings, thank you.”

“It is my duty,” Kate replied. “Megan takes care of us as well, all of us.”

“Johnny?” Johnny came forward. “Your father has given you a horse as your birthday present, hasn’t he?”

“He did, Lady Mother.”

“Your father is a great horseman; you will be too.” Then she remembered something. “Where’s Margaret?”

None of the children spoke. Then Ned said, “Cousin Margaret caused too much disturbance with her witch talk. She scares me.”

“Megan?” Anne asked. “Tell me.”

Megan replied, “My Lord has send Lady Margaret to another quarter of the castle to be away from the children. I promise you she’s not ill-treated. But the child, she spoke things that even disturb me.”

Anne nodded. She waved her hand and Megan instructed the children, “Come along, your Lady Mother is tired.”

After each child kissed her goodbye, Anne called after Megan. “Megan, please stay; I like to have a word with you.”

As the children left, Megan stood by Anne’s bed.

“Tell me, Megan. Do you believe in curses and spells?”

Megan said bluntly, “Yes, I do; such things do exist. But, I also believe true hearts can shield love ones from them and defeat them.”

“You are from the court, what have you heard?”

“Nothing,” Megan replied. “I was only a lowly washerwoman, Your Grace. At the time, men and women of servitude like me could only pray for food, clothes, and health of our children. As for curses, come what may.”

Anne nodded at her words.

“My son Edmund, what of him?”

“He’s a strong boy, my lady. But…”

“Please tell me.”

“He is very temperamental,” Megan told her. “He has bitten another wet nurse today. His father is very concerned.”

“Bring him to me. Perhaps he needs his mother,” Anne muttered.

“But my lady…”

“Bring me my son.” Anne was very insistent. “I need to hold him.”

After some hesitation, Megan had little Edmund brought to Anne. Yet, the moment Edmund was placed in his mother’s arms, he bit her hand hard. Anne shrieked. Quickly, Megan removed him from Anne’s arms. As Megan instructed Edmund to be taken away, she tended Anne’s injured hand. Edmund bit her so hard that she bled.

“I told you not to bring Edmund here,” Richard said, standing by the doorway.

“Do not rebuke Megan, Richard. I insisted,” Anne muttered, trying to hold back her tears. Megan curtsied to Richard and left the two of them alone.

“He does not want me,” Anne cried. “How could he? What has been done to him?”

Taking her hand, Richard comforted her, “Edmund is temperamental and he bites. The midwives and nurses confirmed that it is only a phase.”

“But Ned is not like that.”

“Every child is different, Anne.”

Anne said nothing more. Her face, however, betrayed her disappointment.

***

Finally, after nearly one year, Anne was fully recovered. She could leave her bed now and resumed her duty as Lady of the North. The physicians and midwives had made it clear that she could no longer conceive another child. However, with the children around her, Anne could not ask for more. Only things that saddened her were little Margaret and Edmund. Both children were difficult; and she pitied both. Margaret was an orphan; Edmund was her younger son and neglected by Richard, at least from Anne’s perspective. Nearly one year-old, he had yet spoken his first word. He stopped biting, but his temper had not improved.

Kate hardly left her side and served as her lady-in-waiting, reader, and scribe. Their bond grew stronger to the point that Anne hoped she stop growing so that she could stay by her side forever.

“A letter for you, Lady Mother,” Kate approached her in her antechamber.

“Read it to me,” Anne said.

Kate looked around and said, “This one is different.”

Hearing that, Anne asked other ladies and maids to leave. Once they were alone, Kate read the letter to her. It was short but it was certainly important.

It was from her mother, Lady  Warwick.

She was alive and well, hiding in sanctuary. Not too long ago, she took the veil. It was through that Abyss Mother, who took Anne in years ago and traveled to the sanctuary that housed Lady Warwick, she learned Anne’s fate. Now she wanted to see her; she was ill and close to death.

Shaking, Anne immediately called for horses. Taking Katherine with her, Anne traveled to that sanctuary to see her mother.

It was not too far away.

***

“Anne, is that you?”

Holding Katherine’s hand, Anne followed the nuns’ footsteps to her mother’s chambers. By her voice, Anne recognized her mother at once even after years of separation.

“My child,” Lady Warwick held onto Anne as she sprang to her side. “Where have you been?”

“Mother,” Anne only cried. “I’m married now; I have two sons. I am well.”

“Then that is good,” Lady Warwick sounded relieved. “Come closer. My end is near. I need to tell you this.”

Anne approached closer.

“Your father…he knew that our family is in danger…”

“Because of that prophecy,” Anne recalled.

“No!” Lady Warwick said sharply. “That prophecy was nonsense. You father paid the soothsayer to say it.”

“Why?” Anne asked in disbelief. “Because of that prophecy, Isabel and I suffered…so much! All of it because of a nonsense!”

“Do not blame your father Anne,” Lady Warwick continued. “He done that to save you and Isabel.”

“I…I don’t understand.”

“Your father knew about the King’s marriage…it’s a fake. Before he married that…Elizabeth…the King was already married to a princess of another kingdom. The Queen’s mother, Lady of Rivers, used her power to drive that princess mad. They locked her in a…tower…”

“What happened to that princess?”

“No one knows…But your father knows about this for he was the one who arranged the marriage. He knows our family is in danger. Thus with that prophecy, as it attracted attention from our other enemies, it did save you and Isabel…”

_But not for long…_

_Father, George, Isabel…all because of that White Witch!_

“You must be aware of the Witch…and the King! Once known, then their sons will be illegitimate as all of their children…”

Anne sobbed.

“Anne, I’m sorry,” Lady Warwick muttered. “I have not been a good mother. I failed to protect you and your sister. You lost your vision…”

“I have been through so much pain…” Anne sobbed.

“But you have Richard,” Lady Warwick said. “Remember that.”

After a moment of silence, Lady Warwick said, “You must go now, my daughter. Do not tell anyone this. But what you must do for your children, what I failed…protect your family…Sometimes, you must show no mercy to your enemies…”

Anne nodded as she rose. “Goodbye Mother.”

“Go, my child.”Lady Warwick closed her eyes like a tired traveler who traveled too long.

***

Anne returned to Middleham Castle. She did not tell Richard about meeting her mother. But her heart somehow hardened.

_Protect your family…_

_Protect your children…_

_Show no mercy to your enemies…_

_Because they will show no mercy to you…_


	20. Chapter 20

_Five years passed…_

Anne walked slowly before on the hill not too far away from the castle. She listened as the sound of laughter and giggles coming closer and closer. Those were the sound of her children. Ned grew taller every day and was a typical happy child. His only fault was being too active to the point that he could hardly stay still during his lessons. Richard was hard on him on this aspect, for good reasons. Since the birth of Edmund, Anne had yet shown any sign of conception. And thus, Ned was Richard’s one and only eligible heir.

Anne did not like to think that way.

Edmund was their son as well. Now five year-old, Edmund rarely spoke. He spent most of his time mute and at time, he still bit people. Anne thought Richard neglected Edmund and unfairly favored Ned. This caused them quarrel from time to time, but nothing came out of it.

And Edmund had not shown any improvement either.

Katherine blossomed into a young lady. She was intelligent and had a beautiful voice. Whenever Anne was bored, Katherine would read to her. In all, Katherine acted as the caretaker of the whole family.

Johnny grew into a young man. He was not Richard’s heir, but Richard did have a plan for him. He wanted his bastard son to become a great warrior, a protector and supporter to Ned. Johnny was quite mature for his age; he was an excellent horseman by now.

Lastly, there was Margaret. She talked less about the “White Witch” and seemed to smile more, at least Megan told Anne that. Richard still tried to keep her away from rest of the family, again to Anne’s chagrin.

Ever since they returned from court, an unforgettable nightmare for both Richard and Anne, Richard was had yet summoned to court again. Anne was quite relieved with that. Richard told her that the Queen has two sons now. Every time Anne heard anything related to the Queen, her blood boiled. She did not tell Richard the truth behind the King’s marriage.

But she will.

***

At night, when everyone in the castle was sound asleep, Anne carefully slipped out of the bed.

After she gave birth to Edmund, Richard had not shared her bed as frequent as before. It was for good reasons, though. Had Anne conceived again, her life would be at stake. They still had their intimacy, but Richard was more careful with her.

With Katherine by her side, Anne sauntered to Richard’s study. She gave Katherine a nod and Katherine opened her father’s lit box. The lit box contained the letters and documents received from the court.  With Megan stood guard at the door, in a low voice, Katherine read the letters to Anne.

Anne wanted to know everything that Richard knows.

She was in fear for her family.

The White Queen was not the true Queen of York and Lancaster. The real Queen was a princess driven mad by her mother’s spells and locked in the Tower.

And thus all children of the King and Queen were bastards. With George gone, the next heir to the throne would be Richard.

The White Queen knew that, as well as the King.

The King would not have the heart to hurt his favorite brother; but the Queen would show no mercy.

Anne had gave birth four times; two children born dead because of the White Queen. Anne would never forgive the White Queen for that.

The White Queen, who wanted to save her own throne, destroyed her entire family. Anne would not allow her to harm any more of her loved ones—Richard, Ned, Edmund, Margaret, Katherine, and Johnny.

As Katherine read, Anne listened and was astounded with the things she heard. King Edward had grown fat; the Queen lost favor to the King; the King had a new favorite mistress named Jane Shore; and then there were news regarding the King’s frail health. In the very last letter, the King stated that he would like to see Richard very much.

Anne grabbed Katherine’s arm and stopped her right there.

“This letter, have your father seen it?” Anne asked.

“Yes,” Katherine replied.

“Does he have a reply?”

“Yes,” Katherine said. “But it has not been sent.”

“Burn it!” Anne ordered.

“Lady Mother—“

“Burn it!”

With her hands shaking, Katherine set the replying letter on fire.

_The King will not hear back from us, never; not as long as his Queen lives._

***

“My brother is ill,” Richard said to her after they retired to bed. “I’m worried.”

“And so am I,” Anne said coolly.

“For different reasons I assume?” Richard questioned.

“Yes,” Anne did not deny. “His sons are so young. Had he passed on, who do you think rules this kingdom?”

Richard bit his lips.

Not hearing his response, Anne continued on, “Can you promise me that things will be fine for us and our children had the King passed this evening?”

“Silence!” Richard rebuked her harshly. “Do not say such words!”

Any word that would mark the King’s early demise was treason.

“But what shall we do?” Anne ignored his rebuke completely. “His son, can you promise me that he would not view you as a threat? The King had George killed, what do you think his son would do with his uncle?”

Richard said nothing.

“All I hope for is the King to live long,” Anne said.

“You are not happy?”

“No,” Anne answered honestly. “I live in fear every day. This kingdom was at stake—“

“What are you saying?” Richard raised an eyebrow.

“How well do you know your brother?”

Richard rose; he lit the lamp and bolted the door. Lifted the bed curtain, he said to Anne, “You know something, tell me.”

Pushing up by her elbow, Anne sat and muttered softly, “My mother, I found her.”

“You did? When?”

“A few years ago. She’s gone now,” Anne’s eyes were full with tears. “She hid in a sanctuary. She knew nothing about Isabel and I, until the day that kind Mother Abyss who took me in long ago came to her sanctuary and informed her everything. I heard her voice when I went to see her. It was my mother, no mistake.”

“Did she tell you something?”

Anne nodded. “She did. It changed everything.”

She leaned forward and grabbed Richard’s hand. “Husband, you must listen to me—“

Before she could finish, there were heavy knocks on the door. Anne froze in fear.

Richard quickly got dressed and answered the door. The messenger looked grave and whispered something to Richard.

Richard’s face paled instantly.

Anne listened hard, but could not decipher what had happened.

“Richard, what is it?”

After a long while, Richard muttered, “The King is dead.”

Slowly, he walked to the bed and buried his face into Anne’s shoulders. Anne held him and cried with him. She cried for herself, her husband, and her children.

A storm was to come, she knew it.

An inevitable storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update. The main reason was that as the story approached closer and closer to the end, I felt less comfortable with Anne/Richard coming to an end. But I promise you that this fic will contain none of the things PG had. 
> 
> There will be more twist and my goal in this fic is to give Anne a true image of a brave woman. 
> 
> Seriously, PG said that all women in her book were heroines. In reality, the only women that deserve such praise were Margaret Beaufort and Anne Neville (somewhat).


	21. Chapter 21

“The King is dead,” Richard muttered to himself, his hands shaking. “My brother is gone.”

Was he overwhelmed by the grief of his loss, or was he consumed by the fear of unknown future?

Anne couldn’t see his face, but her heart could feel the same heaviness. Personally, she did not have any sympathy for King Edward. She did pray for his health, but only for her own safety—and the safety of her family. Now that King Edward was dead, she could not shake off the image of the White Queen grasping power behind the throne of her young son.

A bastard, illegitimate son.

A fake prince.

She had Megan wake the children, including Edmund and Margaret. “I want them all together, in the antechamber,” she ordered.

Then she ordered everyone out and the door shut, leaving her and Richard alone.

“What are we going to do?” She asked him. “Are you planning to return to the court?”

After a long moment, Richard replied, “Of course, I am his brother. I have to—“

“You will not!” Anne said sharply. “Not before I tell you…the truth.”

“What are you saying?” Richard raised an eyebrow. He could not help but notice that Anne became different. Long gone was that girl who was vulnerable and lost. Now stood before him was a woman harboring a dark secret and hatred in her eyes.

“The White Queen, she is not the real queen,” Anne told him evenly. “My father…he arranged a marriage between your brother and a princess. That marriage was already…happened before the King was bewitched by the White Witch and her sorceress mother. They casted a spell that drove the princess mad. My father knew it all. That was why…”

“Who told you this?” Richard asked coldly.

“My mother, before her death. She would not lie to me under such circumstances!” Anne firmly stood her ground. “Can’t you see? Your brother has no legitimate son! Why else do you think that he was so eagerly to execute George? And imprison Isabel? And our children? Bridget and Richard? Edward may have a heart for you, but I can’t say the same for his son who is under so much influence from his mother!”

“Anne—“

“No, I must tell you this! If you were to go to the court now, what is awaiting you is a death warrant! What will happen to me? To Ned? Edmund? And rest of our family?” Anne paused and then continued, “The White Queen has killed my father, my sister, two of my children. I can’t let her continue.”

“What do you think I should do?” Richard said, somewhat sarcastically.

“I am still a daughter of Neville. The men who served my father remain loyal to him and to me. Do what I advised you long ago—return their lands and office and bring them under your banner! With this force and let this kingdom know the true face of the White Queen, claim the crown—“

“Anne shut your mouth!” Richard roared.

“No, I will not!” Anne refused to back down.

“My brother died, without me by his side!” Richard stared at her fiercely. “He told me that he is ill, and I have told him that I am more than willingly to see him. But only…he never replied…” He was on the edge of tears.

“Why is that then?” Anne questioned. Her lips were shaking. Deep down inside, she knew the real reason. His letters to the King were never sent because she destroyed them. “Does it ever occur to you that King Edward always replies to your responses?”

Richard said nothing to that.

“Richard, we cannot take any more risk,” Anne slowly approached him. “Years ago, you were summoned to the court; and months later, I was summoned as well. We both went and what happened? Your brother was executed; my sister died in the hands of that White Witch along her newborn son; our son Richard did not live to see the day! We came back alive because of your brother’s love and trust in you. Now he is no long alive, what do you think could happen?”

Richard looked at her. For a moment, he felt like he was looking at a stranger. “You are my wife,” he told her. “Not my advisor. You are not to interfere my duties and matters of state.”

With that said, he abruptly left.

***

The new few days, Anne spent her days with the children. Richard, although verbally refused to believe her, was obviously impacted by her words. He had yet prepared his journey to the court. Instead, he spent days and hours with Mr. Hastings in his study. Other time he summoned the men who used to serve Anne’s father.

Knowing Richard, Anne was somewhat relieved. She knew how much Richard hated Queen Elizabeth for influencing King Edward on state matters. Obviously, he would not like her to interfere his part in state matter as well.

But she had to do what she had to do.

“Mama, are we in danger?” Ned asked. Standing besides his mother, he saw the worry on her face.

“No, Ned,” she assured her son. “Your father is here. Nothing will happen.”

“Don’t like that,” Edmund mumbled in response.

“Edmund!” Anne scolded. Her younger son rarely talked; if he talked, it was disturbing words.

That night, Richard joined Anne in bed. Since their last argument regarding to King Edward’s death, there was nothing but silence between them; and he had not bedded her.

“You hate what you have to do,” Anne said. “I believe your brother must have felt the same as King.”

“You don’t know my brother,” Richard said bitingly.

“Neither do you,” Anne said back.

“Tomorrow, I will be on the road,” he said evenly. “You will stay here with the children.”

“You are not going to the court.”

“I have to,” Richard said. “What impression would it make if I refused to go?” After a moment, he said, “I have heard that Queen Elizabeth is betrothing her daughter Princess Elizabeth to a former Lancastrian prince.”

“What?” Anne gasped. “Richard, you must act now and fast! The White Queen, she is forming alliances—“

“You think I don’t know that?” Richard rebuked. “Tomorrow by the morn, you will take the children to sanctuary and stay there until I call for you. Do not write—wait until I come for you.”

Anne nodded.

Had Princess Elizabeth married to a former Lancastrian prince, the royal descendants of the two rivaling kingdoms—York and Lancaster—would unite. A good move in the eyes of people—because there would be less likelihood of civil war. However, by doing so, the new king, young Edward would have his crown stabilized. That dark secret was too dangerous. Sooner or later, execution for treason will fall on their heads.

But what would happen if Richard wins his cause? What would he do to his brother’s children, now illegitimate children?

_A Warwick’s daughter shall replace the White Queen…_

No, Anne had no intention to harm anyone. All she wanted was to live in a peaceful live with her husband and children. But the White Queen, she had done enough. She had created _her_ —Anne Neville, the daughter of Warwick who will sit on her throne.

The next morning, Anne woke up and found her space next to her empty. She could not see, but she could sense that Richard was sitting by the window. She went to her and he pulled her into his arm. The two held on to each other tightly.

Whatever was to come—they would face it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but it is really hard for me to move on to this territory of the story.
> 
> My goal is to make sure that my plot makes sense. And yes, there will be more twists down the road.
> 
> Cheers!


	22. Chapter 22

Years ago, Anne was hiding in the sanctuary with the Bad Queen Margaret and her ladies. It was from the sanctuary’s window she saw the bright moon for the very last time. Now, oddly, Anne found herself back in the sanctuary. Sitting by the window, she could see nothing except for the mists. With her children by her side, it made her feel braver but vulnerable too.

What would happen if Richard lost?

What would happen to her children?

They were so young and defenseless.

Anne shuddered at the thought. In response, she held on to her son Ned tighter.

“Mama, you’re holding me too tight,” Ned whined.

“Ned,” Anne gently rebuked. “Shush.”

Suddenly, she did not like Ned’s whining. Had her husband won his cause, then Ned would be the Crown Prince of York and Lancaster. As the next King, Ned must be strong, not a whining boy.

Katherine tried to calm her by read to her. But Anne’s heart wasn’t in it.

“I’m fine, go see your cousins,” she said to her stepdaughter.

She closed her eyes and tried to rest.

_Sanctuary…sanctuary…don’t seek sanctuary…the White Queen will find you…_

The voice sounded louder and louder to the point that Anne jerked her eyes open.

She remembered the voice; it was her fathers.

As she tried to pull herself together, she was interrupted by the loud pounding on the sanctuary’s gate.

Bravely, Johnny went to see who was at the gate. After all, he had promised his lord father to protect his Lady Mother and Ned.

A few moments later, he ran back to Anne.

“Lady Mother! Lady Mother! It’s Lord Father’s men! They have news for you.”

Anne then heard footsteps; a group of men was coming, approaching her. Their footsteps became softer and slower as they came closer. One by one, they dropped to their knees.

“My Lady Queen,” they greeted her.

***

Anne and her children left the sanctuary. Together, they went to the court. The memory of her last trip to the court was still fresh in her mind. She was in the litter with Ned and Edmund while Megan was in the second litter with her niece Margaret and stepchildren.

Ned was excited to go, but Edmund was not.

Instead, he howled and cried, as if a nightmare was waiting for him.

“Edmund, behave yourself!” Anne sounded harsh. Usually, she indulged to her younger son’s behavior and was protective of him.

But Edmund refused. He continued until Ned was completely annoyed.

“Stop howling!” Ned yelped and grabbed Edmund by the hair. Edmund fought back. The two boys struggled back and forth.

Anne held her head and waited for them to stop. One on hand, Edmund rarely interacted with his siblings and cousin, if ever. On the other hand, it disturbed her very deeply to see her two boys fighting each other, especially during a time as such. The late King Edward warranted George’s execution, would Ned warrant Edmund’s?

“Stop this now!” She suddenly burst out in anger.

Ned immediately froze at his mother’s anger. Edmund stopped as well; but he stared at his mother strangely.

Anne could not see it; but in her heart, she felt it.

It disturbed her so much that she didn’t even realize the litter had stopped.

They had arrived to the court.

***

Anne stepped out from the litter. As soon as her foot touched the courtyard, she heard thunderous applause. The court was welcoming their new queen.

The cheers and applause became louder and more exciting as Ned and Edmund joined her. She took her two sons each by the hand. Behind her, Megan came forward with Margaret, Katherine, and Johnny.

Anne expected Richard would soon come to greet her. To her disappointment, it was a valet who came to her and bowed deeply. “Your Grace, His Grace the King will like you to settle down in the castle with the children.”

“How fares my Lord husband?”

“He fares well, Your Grace,” the valet replied. “His Grace the King likes to see his son.”

“Which one?” To Richard, Ned was his son and heir; but Anne felt Edmund should be treated equal as his older brother.

“Prince Edward,” the valet answered, as Anne expected.

Reluctantly, Anne let go Ned and allowed him to follow the valet to see his father. “Ned, you must behave. Your father is King now.”

Ned didn’t seem to understand the difference. “Is he not my father anymore?”

“He is still your father and always will be,” Anne assured him. “But he is now also the King. You must respect the King.”

Ned nodded his head and went to see his father.

Anne held on to Edmund and sauntered into the castle. The ladies and noblemen bowed as she went by.

***

The Castle was a strange place for Anne; it made her feel unsafe. To her disappointment and disapproval, Ned was settled in a quarter far away from hers. At least, that was what the Master Steward told her. If she wanted to see Ned, then she had to climb a chain of stairs and walk a long way. Edmund’s quarter was closer to hers, but further away from Ned’s, as if Richard wanted to keep Edmund away from Ned.

Katherine and Margaret stayed in her quarter and Johnny lodged nearby.

That night, she waited for Richard to join her. After a long wait, finally Richard came.

“My Lord,” Anne dipped into a curtsey, hopefully for the last time. When they were alone, they were only Richard and Anne.

Richard took her hand and kissed it tenderly.

“My Lady.” He pulled her into his arms and held on to her.

Soon her eyes were wet. They were sovereigns of their kingdom.

They were safe now.

Nothing could touch them.

They won.

Anne slipped her hand under his shirt and pulled it over his head. He lifted Anne into his arm and carried her to bed.

The Queen’s bed.

He kissed her shoulder as he peeled her nightshift off her. The two held on to each other, skin to skin. Anne wrapped her arms tightly around him as he thrust into her. Each time he entered her made her feel victorious.

However, to her surprise, he lied on his back after he rolled off her body. He used to held her in his arms and stroke her hair. Now, he left her alone on her side.

“Richard…”

“It’s fine. Everything is fine.” He took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

Whatever was on Anne’s mind, it disappeared with this act.

***

Like what her mother had told her, Princess Bona—the real Queen of York and Lancaster—was locked in the Tower for many years. She went mad and was ill; she refused to eat or wash herself; she gazed in the empty space. Only the rings on her hand, the ones she wore since she was a child and could not be removed, reflected her true identification. Richard had her settled down in the Castle in a secluded quarter; her title Dowager Queen was restored.

Meanwhile, the White Queen Elizabeth was under house arrest. Her sons were separated from her; only her daughters were taken away from her too.

Anne could not stop thinking about the White Queen.

She had every reason to hate her. Her family—her father Lord Warwick, her sister Isabel, her daughter Bridget, and her son Richard—all died and their death linked to her. She was fully convinced that the White Queen Elizabeth had attempted to kill her. She was fortunate that she was alive.

Now she was Queen.

In her heart, she wanted to see her. She used to fear her, but not anymore.

She wanted to end it all.

However, Richard forbade her to see the White Queen. When she approached the White Queen’s quarter, which was heavy under guard, she was stopped. The guards politely informed her that the King forbade her to see the prisoner. Anne took this to Richard, who confirmed his decision.

“You are not to see her,” he said.

“Why?” Anne asked icily.

“That is my order,” he replied evenly.

“That Witch! She has killed the ones I love! She was the one responsible for our loss! We lost two children! We each lost a sibling!”

“Stop!” Richard roared. “You are not to see her. _She_ cannot harm you anymore. You are Queen now and you are safe. Let it go.”

With that said, he turned and left.

***

But Anne refused to let it go.

With her gold coins, she paid the valets and guards. The night before their coronation, Richard did not come to her bed. Anne did not even bother to ask why. Silently, she slipped to the White Queen’s quarter.

She ordered no one to enter with her. She wanted to face the witch alone.

And so she got her wish.

She couldn’t see her, but she could feel her presence.

Elizabeth sat and Anne stood. The last time they met, Elizabeth was the Queen and Anne was a Princess Consort. Anne clearly recalled how Elizabeth called her down to confront her; she was eight month pregnant with her son Richard. Elizabeth made her knelt for so long that it induced her early labor.

“We met again,” Elizabeth said rather proudly.

“So we have,” Anne replied evenly, showing no fear. “The last time we saw each other, you were the Queen. Now I am the Queen.”

“That prophecy came true then,” Elizabeth laughed bitterly.

“I know no prophecy,” Anne showed her anger. She had waited too long for this day. “I never have the intention to be Queen. All I want is a peaceful, safe life with my family and my children. But you…you killed two of my children. Since you insisted that you have no involvement in my sister’s death, I believe you. But why my children? They are blameless! Why? Because they are my flesh and blood? Do you even love your late husband? My children are his nephew and niece as well! You schemed to bring me down, to get rid of my sister and I to secure your crown. You failed. Instead, you created _me_. Had you left me alone, you probably still the Queen Dowager.”

“You think it’s easy to be Queen?” Elizabeth snarled chillingly. “You are not that different from me. Soon, you will see. If you were me, you’d do the same.”

“No,” Anne shook her head firmly. “I am nothing like you. You are everything I am not.”

That was the last words she said to her.

***

The next day was the most glorious day in her life.

Standing next to Richard, Anne was crowned Queen of York and Lancaster.

She was in a beautiful golden gown; her hair neatly plaited. Unlike the White Queen Elizabeth, she was not adorned with magnificent jewels. Instead, she chose to wear simpler jewelries. It made her look more moderate in comparison, but no less regal.

Richard held her hand firmly. She walked with him, step by step. Together, they ascended the throne.

The moment when the mantle dropped on her shoulders, however, gave her a sense of uneasiness. The mantle was quite heavy, much heavier than she expected. In fact, she felt that it restricted her flexibility.

The worst moment came to her when the crown was placed on her head. It was cold and heavy.

Soon, a sharp pain came to her belly. She bit her lips, but still she fletched. Richard turned to look at her, slightly concerned. He placed his hand over hers.

Anne gave him an assuring smile.

But she was not fine.

She spent the entire coronation banquet hiding her discomfort. The pain in her belly did not cease.

_You are not different from me…soon you will see…_

Maybe she should’ve listened to Richard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> Comments please!
> 
> Cheers!


	23. Chapter 23

In early morning after sunrise, servants and grooms woke up and began their duties. Since the coronation of their new king Richard, their lives had been easier, or at least they expected to be. Mostly, it was because of their new queen, Lady Anne Neville. Unlike the White Queen Elizabeth, Anne seemed to be much gentler and kinder. Her story was legendary. She had suffered in the hands of the Lancastrian Bad Queen Margaret and the cruel White Queen Elizabeth; she lost her vision; and she had her misfortune of miscarriages and deaths in family. And yet, here she was—alive and well; she was a survivor. Having such a woman as their queen, servants hoped that they found a more generous mistress and a friend in her.

Soon, though, they realized their new queen was not as easy to serve as they expected. True, she was gentler and more forgiving than Queen Elizabeth. At times, however, she was moody and temperamental. Her health was a problem as well. Since the day of the coronation, Anne had been ill. Most of the time, she was healthy; but constantly, she complained the pain in her belly and sometimes migraine. Physicians examined her and found nothing wrong, which made her very frustrated.

Then it was the relationship between her and Richard. After becoming King, Richard busied himself with the duties and tasks. Anne hardly saw him at all. They still shared a bed, but Richard often came to her utterly exhausted and fell asleep once he hit the bed. There were tours, but at Richard’s insistence, Anne did not go. His reason was her health; but Anne believed that he was trying to keep her away from him for certain reasons.

Their son Ned also had become an issue that caused Anne to bicker with Richard. As the future king of a vast kingdom, Ned must be prepared. He had his own quarters and he was surrounded by tutors who were in charge of his upbringing. Anne wanted to see Ned, but was told that she should not interrupt his lessons. If she were to see her son, then she had to walk through a long, long hall to reach to his study or chamber; and Ned was never alone. Either he was with his tutors or with Richard. Unlike in the past, Ned was not a boy who was excited to see his mother. Instead he became a well-groomed prince who greets his lady mother with manners.

After Ned, it was Edmund. Anne felt Edmund deserve the same amount of education and attention from Richard. Yet, Richard seemed to pretend that Edmund does not exist. He had yet to assign Edmund a tutor and he kept the two brothers living apart.

All these problems—time together, children’s upbringing, Anne’s health—made the couple argue constantly. At the meal table, there was a deep silence between them. At night, for more than one occasion, Anne shut Richard out from her bedchamber with him knocking on her door for a long while. The servants saw it all.

Their new queen was not that easy to serve indeed.

***

With Megan and Katherine, Anne went to see Richard. He was in his study, alone.

Anne gave Megan and Katherine a nod; they both curtsied and left them alone.

“What is troubling you?” Anne asked.

“It’s not your concern,” he uttered coolly.

“Yes, it is,” Anne insisted as she approached him. “I am your wife and your queen. What concerns you concerns me—“

“Stay out of state matters,” Richard interrupted her. “You are my wife, not my advisor!”

He had told her this once, before he amassed his troops to claim the throne.

“Why must we be like this?” Anne asked, shaking her head. “You don’t tell me anything and I don’t see you. You’re frightening me, Richard.”

Richard waited for a while and then told her, “State matters are not your concern, Anne. As my wife and queen, your duties are to the household, to the people, and to the court. You must have an impression of a saint, Anne. When people look at you—healthy, kind, and happy—they’d know that this kingdom is in peace and serenity. Leave the state to me; those are my duties, not yours to be burdened with.”

By his tone, Anne sensed something was not right.

“I know you, Richard,” she said to him. “You are troubled. In your heart, you are plagued with guilt for taking this crown because of your loyalty to your brother King Edward. This kingdom is not easy to govern. Yorkists and Lancastrians…it is too much. But keeping this all to yourself, don’t you think it’s too much for you to bear? Talk to me. I will not interfere with your decisions, I’m only here to listen.”

He cleared his throat and said, “There are three things that concern me…they are like three poisonous darts in my heart…haunting me…There’s my brother’s children…his two sons are in the Tower under guard. They are young boys…they don’t belong there. Then, the Lancastrians; I have reports that a man by the name Tudor is amassing troops to reclaim the Lancastrian crown. This kingdom cannot fall apart under my reign.” He paused and looked at her. “Then, you.”

“Me?” Anne was surprised and hurt.

“You look tired, Anne,” Richard said as he approached her. “Every time I see you, I worry.”

“I’m fine Richard,” Anne tried to dismiss his concern. “Doctors told me that I’m fine.”

“But you’re not,” Richard refused to believe her. “I hear you groan at night, holding your stomach. Your ladies told me that you passed out several times. Don’t lie to me Anne.”

Anne tried to assure him that she’s fine, but only tears fell. Covering her mouth, she turned away from him.

“I…I know I’m not well, but I don’t know what—what is wrong with me? The pain…it comes to me without warning! The physicians are not telling me anything! I don’t know!” She sobbed uncontrollably.

She continued to cry until she felt his arms around her. Pressing her against his shoulders, Richard comforted her. “I can’t lose you, Anne; I can’t. You want to know why I took this crown? Because I care for you, and our sons. But everything has a price.”

His last phrase alarmed Anne.

Price…

She was the one who urged Richard to take action against the White Queen and his nephews.

_Who will pay the price?_

Fear plagued her heart.

Suddenly, White Queen Elizabeth’s voice sounded in her ear: _you are not different from me…soon you will see…_

“Anne, you are shivering,” Richard commented. “What is it?”

“Come to bed, husband,” Anne whispered. “And make love to me.”

No, she couldn’t tell Richard about her confrontation with the White Queen.

***

The next morning, Anne woke up and found Richard still in bed. Usually, he was long gone after she came to.

“Richard, you need to get up,” Anne whispered. “The Parliament is waiting for you.”

Richard drew her into his arms and played with her hair for a moment.

“Anne…”

“What is it?”

“My brother’s daughters, I have decided to bring them to court.”

Anne moved away from him abruptly. “What? Why?”

“They are my brother’s children and I need to keep them away from _her_ before she could use them—,” he replied.

“No!” Anne shook her head severely. “I will not have that woman’s children—“

“They are our nieces!” Richard rose from bed. “They have nothing to do—“

“Have you even considered how I feel about this?” Anne said bitterly.

“You are the Queen,” Richard said. “You must learn to accept this. By having them here, it is also to maintain the serenity of this kingdom. I cannot lose the York affinity while facing the threat from Tudor. We must show the kingdom and the court that we treat our nieces with kindness and generosity.”

Anne bit her lips. The thought and image of living under the same room with the White Queen’s daughters made her blood boil.

She, too, rose from bed.

“Don’t forget, Richard,” she said evenly. “Don’t forget how you came to power. You will not be where you are today had it not been for me and my late father’s allies. I am the daughter of Warwick, if you were to shame me—“

“Nonsense! Why would I shame you? How can I? They are my brother’s daughters—“

 Anne said no more. Her migraines returned. Holding on to the bed poster, she tried to maintain her balance.

“Anne…”

“Go,” she shook her head. “Go!”

Richard left the room. As the door slammed shut behind him, Anne sank on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you, this is not easy for me!
> 
> You may not like how Richard is treating Anne. Here, I presented Richard as a man of his time. He does not like women interfering with politics. His reason for bringing Queen Elizabeth's daughters to court is to show that he is not an evil usurper to stole power and crown from his nephews. The point is to show the court that he is kind to them; and that they are still a family.


	24. Chapter 24

Anne and Richard hadn’t spoke to each other for days. For Anne, she could not even tolerate the fact that the White Witch’s daughters are going to live under the same roof with her. Each time she thought about it, hatred flashed across her heart. Anne could’ve had daughters, too; at least one. Bridget was her name. She would’ve been twelve now if it wasn’t the White Witch. And there was also her son Richard, who only lived a few hours.

Yet, despite her evil deeds, the White Witch’s own children were all healthy and grown.

Why?

Anne shut herself away for days and refused to talk to anyone, including her stepdaughter Katherine.

Her health wasn’t doing her any favor either. Since their last quarrel, Richard hardly visited her even after physician and Megan reported him Anne’s condition.

But in the end, she was the queen; a queen of a kingdom united from two.

She had to do what she had to do.

And so, swallowing her anger and pride, Anne received the White Witch Elizabeth’s two daughters.

***

Coldly, Anne sat on her royal stool. On her right side stood Katherine; behind her was Megan. She had her hair plaited neatly; and she wore her finest dress.

“Your Grace,” Megan leaned towards her carefully. “They’re here.”

Anne heard gentle footsteps approaching slowly. Then there were sounds of curtsey.

“Your Grace,” two voices greeted.

Anne remained silent.

Katherine and Megan looked helplessly at each other. Not too long ago, the White Witch’s daughters were royal princesses. Now, they were in a precarious and awkward position. Without Anne’s permission, they couldn’t rise from their knees. By having them kneeling on the ground that long, perhaps it was too much.

“Lady Mother,” Katherine spoke uneasily.

“You may rise,” Anne finally spoke.

Slowly, the two girls rose.

Anne could not see their face. So, in her mind, she imagined their looks. She certainly remembered what the White Witch looked like. Thus, she merely took the image of the White Queen and pasted on their faces.

“What is your name?” Anne asked. All these years, she avoided thinking of Elizabeth and her children to the point that she didn’t even know their name.

One of them replied, “Cecily, Your Grace.”

A moment later, the other replied, “Elizabeth, but I go by Bess”

Hearing that name made Anne’s blood boil. A long while later, Anne said, “Your uncle has been kind to accept you back in court. Keep this in your mind: you are not guilty as your mother and you are at court as the King’s nieces. You will live in the same quarters you stayed under the reign of your father. When time comes, the King will arrange suitable marriages for you—like what your father would’ve done.”

Cecily immediately bowed. “Thank you, Your Grace.”

That was the best arrangement Anne could think of. After all, the two girls were innocent and she was a little sympathetic—recalling her hardship years ago. As long as they were living far away from her quarters and marry off soon, she could accept that.

Bess, however, asked, “Your Grace, that is kind of you. But, I like to stay and serve you.”

Her words surprised everyone in the chamber.

Cecily confusedly looked at her sister.

“I don’t need your service,” Anne rejected. “I have enough retinue. You are here as your uncle’s niece, not my servant.”

“It wouldn’t be different from the days when my mother was Queen,” Bess continued.

“Your mother isn’t Queen anymore!” Anne reminded her, raising her voice.

“But you are like a mother to me as well,” Bess insisted. “Please, Your Grace, allow me to stay by your side to serve you. It’d be my pleasure.”

After a long silence, Anne finally conceded. Not that she liked to, but because she did not want another argument with Richard.

***

Bess still shared a chamber with her sister Cecily, only that she’d be at Anne’s side during the day.

It was really awkward. For one, Anne didn’t even know what duties to give her.

“I can dress your hair, Your Grace,” Bess suggested. “I have brushed my mother’s hair since I was ten.”

Each mentioning of her mother made Anne twitch.

“What have you not done for your mother?” Anne asked evenly.

“I never read to my mother.”

“That’s Katherine’s duty,” Anne said. “She’s my reader and scribe.”

“I can arrange your wardrobe,” Bess made another suggestion. “Please, Your Grace, anything. Let me serve you.”

Finally, Anne nodded. “All right, you can manage my wardrobe.”

***

At night, Bess returned to her chamber with a basket of linens. Cecily looked at her strangely.

“Bess, what are you doing?” Cecily asked her sister.

“What do you mean?” Bess asked back as if she did not know what she was referring to.

“Why are you putting yourself that low before that blind woman?”

“Hush!” Bess rebuked her sharply as if she wanted to smack her. “You will not be disrespectful to the Queen.”

“Stop your act,” Cecily snorted. “Why don’t you accept her offer and get what we deserve?”

“What do you know?” Bess snarled. “The Queen has been very kind. Had it been Lady Mother, you know how it’d be.” She picked up a piece of linen and smelled it.

“Are those gifts from that blind woman?” Cecily asked.

“No, these are for her new shifts,” Bess replied. Then she asked her sister, “Cecily, have you ever been attracted to someone since…oh since you can’t remember?”

“No,” Cecily answered as-matter-of-factly. “We see no one except for Father, Lady Mother, and our siblings.”

Bess said nothing more.

***

Richard came to see Anne after his nieces settled. He saw her sitting in her chair, listening to Katherine reading to her.

“Katherine, did you hurt yourself?” Anne asked, hearing the sound of rubbing and scratches.

“It’s nothing, Lady Mother,” Katherine replied. “It’s only bug bites.”

Anne smiled. “Bug bites are not good to have. Megan, go fetch some oils.”

Megan nodded and went. Bess came in with her basket. She watched as Megan handed Anne the oil. Using her fingertip, Anne located the bug bites on Katherine’s arm and applied the oil on her, like a mother.

“Father!” Katherine’s eyes lightened when she saw Richard after Anne had Megan put the oil away.

“Katherine,” Richard greeted his daughter back. He turned and saw Bess. “And Bess, how have you fared?”

“Very well, Your Grace,” Bess answered. “The Queen has been kind to me. And I love to serve her.”

Richard nodded.

“I like to speak with the Queen alone,” Richard said. Immediately, Megan and Katherine curtsied and retreated from the chamber. Bess, too, left; though she stopped to look at Richard and Anne, alone.

Anne said nothing to Richard.

“You have our nieces settled then,” Richard began. “Thank you.”

“Bess is here because she chose to,” Anne started.

“Anne, why are you picking fight with me?” Richard could not be more frustrated.

“Because I am ill!” Anne stood abruptly. “The Witch warned me that being Queen will not be easy! That I will not be any better than her! Well, then, you have it. Every morning, I wake up with migraine. Every meal makes me sick to the stomach. My head hurts, everything is turning, I can’t breathe, I can’t sleep! I’m afraid that I’m dying! The Witch…it’s the Witch! She killed our Bridget and our Richard! And now she’s trying to kill me to end our lines!”

“Anne!” Richard grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard. “Enough of your nonsense!”

Anne stopped yelling and started sobbing against his chest. Holding her, Richard asked, “When did she warn you about being queen?”

“When?” Anne was startled by that question. Yes, she went to see Elizabeth secretly despite Richard ordered her not to. “I don’t remember…I think it was during the time we came here when George was killed,” she lied. “The Witch summoned me, and I was heavily pregnant with Richard. She told me that and made me kneel on the ground for a long time.”

“Anne, she cannot harm you anymore,” Richard comforted her. “Let it go. We have our Ned—“

“And Edmund,” Anne reminded him. “Why can’t you love Edmund as much as you love Ned?”

“Ned is my heir,” Richard explained lamely. “Edmund…”

“Edmund is your son too.”

“I know that,” Richard said. “Edmund is…difficult.”

“And so are you,” Anne retorted.

Richard’s arms were still around Anne; and Anne buried her face in his chest. Despite their argument, clearly their bond and love were strong.

Meanwhile, the door behind them was slightly open.

Bess saw it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you may have questions on Bess, but you'll see eventually. Dear God, I cannot bring myself to call her "Lizzie".
> 
> Comments please!


	25. Chapter 25

Burying her face in his chest, Anne inhaled deeply and enjoyed his scent. With his arms around her, all troubles—her health, Bess, the White Witch’s warning and intimidation—were gone, or at least for the moment.

When was the last time they made love?

Yes, Anne remembered; it was the night before the Bess and Cecily were brought back to Court.

“Richard, you remember when I had Ned,” she began, wanting him to make love to her. “It was a long labor…and Ned was small. He was so small that I insisted on nursing him myself. I was arguing with the wet nurse, and then with your lady mother. And that night…you found me nursing him in secret after your lady mother advised against it. I told you afterwards that I nursed him because it hurts, here.”

She brought his hand to her breasts.

“I wanted Ned to thrive and at the same time, to reduce my discomfort. And so, you…you remember what you did?”

“No,” Richard replied, pressing his head against hers. “What did I do?”

Anne whispered the answer in his ear.

Richard laughed. It had been a long time since he laughed like that.

“It’s hurting again,” Anne whispered. “Can you help?”

Richard said nothing. He took her hand and walked her into her bedchamber, and bolted the door.

***

“Where does it hurt?” He asked, as he unlaced her dress.

“I told you,” Anne murmured. “And not just there, it’s everywhere.”

Slipping her dress off her, he carried her to bed.

“Does it hurt here?” He kissed her on the temple as he released the ribbon that tied her hair together.

“Yes,” she whispered against his cheek. She unbuttoned his doublet and slipped it off his shoulder.

“And here?” His lips moved down to her neck and her throat.

“Yes,” she replied as she pulled his shirt out of his breeches and slipped her hands under his shirt to touch him. “And here.”

She pressed his hand against her breasts. He cupped them through the fabric of her shift. His hands went down to tug her shift and pulled it over her head. Removing his own shirt, he folded her into his arms, touching skin to skin. He laid her down and gently caressed her breasts.

“Better?”

“Hmmm,” Anne moaned. “It’d be much better if you use your lips.”

He lowered his head to her breasts. Anne played with his curls as he covered her breasts with kisses. She curved her back when he sucked her nipples. “Oh yes, love.”

She did not have to close her eyes for she couldn’t see.

His touch…

His kiss…

He caressed her body inch by inch. His touch was certainly magical, for it magically cured her pain and discomfort. Since becoming queen, Anne was plagued by illness and physical pain for unknown reasons. The royal physicians were not helpful. But Richard—his kiss, love, touch, and presence—was able to thrive her against any illness.

She unlaced his breeches and kicked them away. Wrapping her legs around him, she was ready.

“Anne…” Richard was a little hesitant.

“Richard, please,” she beseeched. “Love me.”

After some hesitations, he thrust into her.

He made love to her slowly and gently.

***

Their bodies were intertwined after lovemaking.

“Why did you hesitate?” Anne asked, drawing circles on his chest. “Don’t you love me anymore?”

“You know that’s not true Anne,” Richard said softly. “I love you, and I always have. I just don’t want…I don’t want to see you swollen with child again. I nearly lost you when you had Edmund, and you suffered so much from having Bridget, Ned, and Richard. I don’t want to lose you.”

“Is that why you neglect Edmund?” Anne asked. “Because you blame him for what happened to me after his birth?

“Maybe,” Richard confessed. “Edmund is my son too, like Ned. But he has not improved. Biting and howling like he always did.”

“What is with him?” Anne shook her head. “He needs his father—“

“I know that,” Richard said. Then he told her an incident occurred yesterday that disturbed him deeply. “Yesterday, Edmund was studying with Ned and he bit his tutor.”

That was not surprising at all. Edmund had been biting people since his birth.

“Ned was mad and ordered Edmund to apologize to the tutor. Edmund ignored him and threw things around. Finally, Ned had it and I saw him grabbing Edmund by the hair and beating him.”

Anne gasped. “What did you do after seeing that?”

“I forced them apart. The nannies took Edmund away and I gave Ned a long lecture. I punished Ned for hurting Edmund…I had him knelt for hours.”

Anne was hurt to hear her two boys fighting each other. “Ned and Edmund never get along.”

Richard shook his head. “No, that’s unfortunate. Seeing them like that…it reminds me so much of Ned and George.”

He was referring to his two older brothers, both deceased now.

“I had a long talk with Ned,” he continued. “I told him that Edmund is his brother and made him promised whatever happens, he must never hurt his full-blooded brother. After telling him that, I…I can’t even give him a precedent. I’m afraid, Anne. After our passing, what if…what if Ned were to repeat what my brother had done to George? You might not like the way that I favor Ned, which I do, but I have my purpose. If one day Ned becomes king after me and Edmund were to do anything offensive, he would spare his life at very least. Not because Edmund is his brother, but because he’d remember all the love and attention I showered him and he’d not turn back on his words to me.”

Hearing that, Anne felt guilty for accusing him of favoring Ned.

“You are a great King, Richard,” she muttered against his neck. “You are a great man, husband, and father.”

“It’s not easy to be King, I know that now,” Richard admitted it. “I took the throne for our family’s safety. But the court and people…they cannot see me as a tyrant who usurped the throne from his nephews.”

“You are not a usurper!” Anne insisted. “You are the righteous king! People love you and the court supports you. I remember the thunderous applause I received when I came to the court as queen.”

“Yes, I know,” Richard said. “But the Lancastrians, they are taking this opportunity to regain their power. They are spreading rumors that I am a tyrant who mistreats his brother’s family. This is why I am having my nieces in court—to show the court and the people that the rumors are not true. With Bess at your side, the rumors are now quieted much. Thank you Anne, for accepting her.”

Anne said nothing to that. She still didn’t like Bess much.

***

The next day, Anne and Richard held their court in the Great Hall. Sitting side by side and their hands together, they appeared happy and well. Bess and Cecily were there too, enjoying the good food and wine.

“She is driving the King insane,” Cecily whispered to her sister. “She wrapped him around her little finger completely. Always, she throws fits and kicks him out. And then, she feigns ill to call him back. She wants his attention that bad.”

“Nonsense!” Bess said harshly. “It’s the King who drives the Queen crazy. He neglects her and fails to provide her the care when she’s ill. The Queen’s illness is real! She needs him but he doesn’t care.”

“He does!” Cecily disagreed. “I saw it! Every time the physician informs him about the Queen, he’d stop whatever he’s doing and went to her quarter.”

“And only took a glimpse of her and then left,” Bess said. “The Queen deserves better than that.”

“Why do you care for the Queen so much, after what she did to our mother?” Cecily asked.

“Our mother got what she deserved!” Bess said bitterly. “She never cared for us, and she wants to marry me to Tudor. You heard what a monster he is. Be happy with what we got. The King treats us much better than our mother.”

Cecily lowered her voice. “I heard a rumor that’s circulating, that you are staying with the Queen to poison her so that the King will make you his queen—“

“What are you saying?” Bess was shocked. “No, I will never hurt the Queen!”

“Then how do you explain her illness?” Cecily questioned.

“Use your head! Her illness began way before we returned to the court!” Bess reminded her. “That rumor you mentioned is totally senseless. I’m telling this now, Cecily, that I will never harm the Queen or do anything to hurt her. Nor will I ever marry as long as I live.”

 “What?” Cecily was shocked by her reply. “Are you…planning on entering a nunnery?”

“No,” Bess shook her head. “I’m going to stay with the Queen.” She looked at her sister and then added, “It’s safer for me this way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please!


	26. Chapter 26

Although Anne reluctantly, and more begrudgingly, accepted the White Queen Elizabeth’s daughters back to court, it did bring benefits to Richard and Anne, politically and personally. Since the day Richard took the throne, rumors were here and there. Not all people approved his actions; some even labeled him as a cruel tyrant who stole the throne from his young nephews. Aside from that, he was the King of two kingdoms that were united by force not too long ago. A handful of former Lancastrians, namely the Beauforts and Tudors, remained secretly loyal to their former House. They were taking this opportunity to blacken Richard’s image, hoping that his reign would be short and unstable and eventually Lancastrians would gain power over Yorkists again.

But their hope was short-lived, apparently.

All these rumors against the King and Queen were soon dismissed as nonsense.

They said that King Richard is cruel tyrant who mistreats and even abuses the children of his deceased brother. That proved to be a lie—for he had his nieces brought back to court and treated them kindly.

They said that King Richard is having unholy and unusual motives towards his niece, the beautiful Lady Elizabeth. That proved to be a lie as well—King Richard and Queen Anne were very happy together; and Lady Elizabeth spent most of her time by the Queen’s side.

They said that Queen Anne was dying from the poison the King and Lady Elizabeth secretly fed her. The proved false, since her health had improved much.

So, all in all, the propaganda against Richard failed; at least for the time being.

For Anne’s part, her acceptance of the White Queen’s daughters brought her praises and popularity. Everyone—from peasants to nobility—knew or heard about the jealousy and cruelty of the White Queen Elizabeth. Some even remembered how the White Queen made the heavily pregnant Anne knelt for hours at her feet, which induced her early labor and the child only lived for a few hours. Yet, here Anne was—generous and tolerant to the White Queen’s daughters. Compared to the White Queen, Anne was the Lady of Mercy and a true Queen: kind, generous, and merciful.

People may have divided opinions on the King, but they did love the Queen.

With his nieces back in court, Richard’s conscience stopped torturing him much. Seeing his wife’s health improved, a huge rock on his heart lifted.

***

From the outside, Anne seemed to have accepted Bess. However, in her heart, she remained hostile towards the girl. Megan and Katherine, too, found it odd that Bess this dedicated to the Queen. In fact, Megan kept a close eye on Bess so that she wouldn’t get a chance to harm Anne in any possible way.

Things went well, until one day.

Anne went to Ned’s school room to see her son. As always in the past, Anne had expected her son running into her arms and cry out “Mama!” But it didn’t happen. She stood in the school room for a long time; and Ned did not call out to her or acted like he even saw her. Megan whispered to her that Ned was paying close attention to his tutor. Patiently, Anne listened to the dialogue between Ned and his tutor. Finally, after long hours of waiting, Ned’s lesson finished.

Finally, Ned rose from his desk and turned his attention to his mother.

“Lady Mother,” he muttered politely and kissed her hand.

Anne was hurt by his polite but distant behavior.

Where was that sunny boy who loves to hug his mother?

She pulled her son into her arms and held him tightly. Ned did hug her back, but not as excitedly and happily as before.

“How are you?” Anne asked him. She touched his head to evaluate how much he had grown.

“I’m faring well, Lady Mother,” Ned answered. “Lord Father has taught be to be a Prince and the future King. As the Crown Prince, I shall be generous to my people; I shall…”

The boy rambled on and on. He was rather reciting a lecture than telling his true words from his heart.

Ned was not a boy anymore, at it seemed to Anne.

“Ned, why don’t you take a break from your lessons?” Anne asked. “You should rest; your cheeks are burning.”

Just after she said that, Ned’s tutor spoke. “Your Grace, the Prince must finish his lesson by the order of His Grace the King.”

And Ned obediently went by the words of his tutor; he bidden his mother good day.

Needless to say, Anne’s heart was breaking.

Holding her dignity, she nodded her head at the royal tutor and left the school room. Once she stepped out, she covered her heart and sobbed.

“Lady Mother,” Katherine held her by the arms. “I’m sure Ned loves you and misses you. It’s just…he’s the Prince now.”

“Lady Katherine is right,” Megan added. “The boy may say the words taught by his tutor, but his eyes show that he still loves you.”

It may be easy for Katherine and Megan to say; but not for Anne. She had lost too many children to miscarriages and stillborns. She only had two sons, Ned and Edmund. Edmund was emotionally distant and lack of warmth since the day he was born. He hardly spoke to her and never expressed the happiness and excitement most children expressed when seeing their mothers. Ned used to be very attached to her.

But was she losing Ned too?

Ned wasn’t like this at all before becoming heir to the throne. What was done to him?

As Anne was plagued with countless unanswered questions and confusions, she went back to her quarters.

The moment she stepped into her chamber, she heard gasps from Megan and Katherine.

“Lady Elizabeth, what are you doing?”

Standing before them, Bess was wearing Anne’s new dress; it was a gift from Richard.

***

“You are not wearing that new dress I bought you,” Richard commented at the meal table. “The color should match your skin tone well.”

“I gave it to Bess,” Anne murmured. “It should look good on her.”

Richard studied her face for a moment. It should’ve been an act of friendship; but Anne’s facial expression said otherwise.

“What happened?” Richard asked.

“She likes the dress and so I gave it to her as a gift,” Anne replied with a shrug.

Richard already knew; Megan and Katherine had already told him. Megan was outraged; and Katherine was disappointed in Bess. Together, they informed Richard how Bess is disrespectful to Anne. Without asking and permission, she wore the Queen’s dress as if it was rightfully hers. Katherine even told her father how she finds Bess’s devotion to Anne strange and that she questions her motive. Anne did give the dress to Bess. Her reason, of course, was anything but generosity. She would not want to wear anything worn by Bess.

“I’ll buy you another one,” Richard said.

“Of course you can, you are the King,” Anne said evenly. “Dresses are everywhere and can be made in hundreds even thousands.”

_But not children._

“Anne…” Richard noted her tone. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” Anne said bitterly. “What’s wrong? Everything is wrong!”

Angrily she threw down her napkin and utensils and rose from her seat. Richard threw the servants a look and knowingly they retreated.

Before Richard could speak, Anne stopped him. “No, let me tell you! Let me tell you! I am here, standing before you wearing a crown and covered in jewels as your wife and your Queen. But not a single day passed had I felt life has become a comedy sung by the jesters! Every day, I don’t see my children. Edmund is kept away from me! Ned is too kept away from me. The last time he saw me…if was as if he saw a stranger! I am his mother and where is my son who loves me? Why did you mold him this way? Ned is my only child who survived and loves me!”

“Anne,” Richard replied patiently. “Ned is my heir to the throne. He cannot behave like a boy. He has to be prepared to take the task of governing a kingdom of united from two warring Houses.”

“I don’t see my son!” Anne wasn’t even listening to him. “But I do see _her_! Every day she is by my side, devoted and caring. I am being loyally served by the Witch’s daughter. That same witch who killed my children and my sister! I know it! I know it! It’s her…she…she…she casted a spell and cursed me. She cursed me to live in misery every single day!”

Richard said no more. He waited until she calms down.

Anne wept and sobbed. Finally, after she stopped weeping, Richard approached her. Anne did not resist when he pulled her into his arms.

“Where is my husband?” Anne murmured against his chest. “The man who held my hand when I had Bridget? The man stood by me when I insisted on nursing Ned against the protocols? The man…the man who stood by me through all these hard times?”

“He’s here, always,” Richard replied.

The two held on to each other until a heavy knock on the door.

Richard released Anne from his arms and went to the door.

The messenger informed him something in a low voice. So low that Anne couldn’t decipher what he told Richard.

Whatever he told the King, it must had been secretive and crucial.

Anne spent the new few nights alone. She could not stop wondering what had happened.

After days not seen her husband, Anne went to speak to him.

She found him shattered and distraught.

“They’re gone,” he told her in a voice barely audible.

“Who?” Anne asked.

“My nephews.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please!


	27. Chapter 27

_She was lost in the darkness. Then she heard voices._

_“Mama…Mama…”_

_She turned and found a boy standing before her. His face was not recognizable, but by heart, she knew who he is. A mother always knows her child._

_“Richard!” She flew to him and held him tightly against her bosom._

_“Mama…Mama…” More voices were heard._

_Then came a girl; she had blond hair and chisel features._

_“Bridget,” she reached out her hand._

_Her children—her poor children she never knew._

_Holding her children in her arms, she looked up and saw the shadows of boys. The boys approached closer and revealed their faces. Their eyes accusingly glared at her._

Anne gasped as she woke up from her nightmare. Holding her hand against her heart, she tried to catch up with her breathe.

“Lady Mother!” Katherine woke up too. Since Richard told her about the disappearance of King Edward’s sons, Anne could not sleep alone. Richard was too distraught by the incident and plagued with guilt. He stayed away from Anne and avoided her. And so, Katherine shared the bed with Anne.

“It’s all right, Katherine,” Anne whispered. “I had a bad dream.”

Katherine lit the lamp. “Lady Mother, what happened in your dream?”

Lying back down, Anne murmured, “I saw my children…the ones I lost. I saw Bridget; she’s our first child, your father and mine. She came too early. My son Richard was there too. I had him here, in this castle. He only lived a few hours. He was more fortunate than my Bridget; he spent that few precious hours of his life in his father’s arms. But then, I saw the boys…I…I…don’t remember their faces…I think they are the White Queen’s sons.”

“It’s just a dream, Lady Mother,” Katherine comforted her. “You have a good heart, and you are kind. These boys may be the White Witch’s sons, but you are not that cruel person who’d hurt them in retaliation. You are feeling guilty because you are too a mother.”

Anne shook her head. “It’s not myself I’m worrying; it’s your father. Too much had been on him.”

She stopped for a moment, and then she suddenly rose from bed.

“Katherine, my robe!” She ordered.

“Lady Mother, what is it?”

“The children—Ned, Edmund, Margaret, and Johnny. We’re bringing them here, now!”

No, Anne wanted her beloved children around her to make them safe. She was sure that Richard would never order the death of the White Queen’s two boys. They were, after all, his brother’s sons. Aside from that, Richard was smart enough to know that harming the boys would only alienate people and support.

Somebody did something…

Whoever it was, he or she, could harm her children too.

***

In the darkness of the night, a figure in dark cloak sneaked into the Tower. She paid the guard in gold coins; and the guard allowed her entrance.

The figure followed the guard, who brought her to the White Queen’s chamber.

White Queen Elizabeth was surprised to see her visitor. The figure released the hood and revealed to be her daughter, Bess.

“Mother,” she greeted evenly.

“Bess, what are you doing here?”

“What did you do?” Bess questioned. “Where are my brothers?”

“They are gone,” the White Queen replied, almost with a shrug. “You should ask your uncle. He had them under his protection. He should answer—“

Bess launched forward and grabbed her mother by the hand. “Don’t lie to me, Lady Mother! What have you done?”

White Queen Elizabeth slapped Bess sharply across the face. “How dare you accusing me of harming my own children!”

Covering her burning cheek, Bess replied bitingly, “You never loved us, Mother. You love your power and the throne. You don’t care for us. I do not believe Uncle Richard would do anything to harm my brothers. What is happening? Are they safe?”

The White Queen said nothing. Instead she looked at Bess, up and down.

“Take off your cloak,” she said. Her voice wasn’t loud, but it was commanding.

Wordlessly, Bess untied her cloak and slipped it off her shoulders.

“That’s a beautiful dress, Bess,” the White Queen remarked. “I don’t remember wearing a dress that beautiful and luxurious as Queen.”

“It’s a gift from the Queen,” Bess said. “She’s kind to me, and she cares for me.”

“Truly?” the White Queen laughed at her. “You think she cares for you just because she gave you that dress? That blind woman does not care for you. She loves your Uncle Richard and would do anything to protect her lambs. When the time comes, she’d sacrifice you for her cause. You will be her martyr.”

“She _gave_ this to me,” Bess said firmly. “She makes me feel safe and secure, unlike you. In time, she will love me and give me the love you never gave me.”

She picked up her cloak and turned to leave. “You take care, Lady Mother. Don’t allow your ambition to reign over your reasons. If my brothers were harmed, you will never forgive yourself.”

***

In her chamber, Anne stood as Katherine and Megan dressed her in her finest dress and plaited her hair. Behind them, Bess came in with her mantle and crown.

Today would be an intense day.

Richard would make a public announcement regarding his vanished nephews. She would be by his side, as his wife and queen.

With her mantle placed on her shoulders and crown on her head, Anne was led into the Great Hall where Richard was waiting for her. He, too, was in his mantle and crown.

He took her hand and held it tightly. Together, the two walked supportively side by side to their thrones and sat with dignity. The entire court stood before them.

Slowly, Richard rose from his throne and announced evenly, “You are called here because I need to clear the rumors. The disappearance of my beloved nephews is true. However, to say that I am involved in their disappearance is not true. I never have the intention to harm my late brother’s flesh and blood. I am sitting on this throne for the sake of this realm and safety of my wife and children. We have endured enough bloodshed and cannot have another civil war. My nephews and nieces are innocent; they are not involved in their mother’s crimes. I will initiate a full investigation to find my nephews.”

 _Dead or alive_.

He turned to Anne and held her hand. “My beloved consort and I like to express our grief for the loss of our nephews. We pray their safe returns. We are grateful for your understanding and support.”

His next moment shocked all the courtiers.

He walked down the steps from the throne and bowed deeply to the courtiers.

“Your Grace!” All the courtiers knelt in response.

Anne could not see; but she knew. Her hands were shaking; she held on to the throne.

***

“I have never been this humiliated before,” Anne said as tears fell from her eyes. Katherine removed her crown and mantle. “Richard does not deserve this.”

Bess came forward to unlace her dress.

Anne tensed as Bess’s fingers touched her lace. Without warning, she pushed her away.

Katherine and Megan watched silently. They never saw Anne this angry before.

“Get out. Get out!” Anne barked at them. Quickly, the two curtsied and left her chamber.

Anne and Bess were alone.

“What do you know?” Anne asked slowly while approaching to Bess.

Bess was glued to her spot. She did not reply.

“Where are your brothers?” Anne raised her voice. She grabbed Bess and shook her nonstop. “Where are they? What do you know? What have you done?”

Finally, Bess struggled free from her shaking. “I know nothing.” Her voice was cracking. “You are not being fair to me, Your Grace. You have being unfair to me since I came here. I bear nothing but love for you. But you treat me like an enemy.”

“You love me?” Anne laughed at her claim. “Don’t underestimate me! You are not a friend to me. You are only here because of your uncle, who has been nothing but loyal to your father. If you hate your current circumstances, you have no one to blame aside from your witch mother and yourself! You insisted on staying by my side, for what? If you dare to pin a crime on your uncle, a crime that he didn’t commit, to mar his image, I will never forgive you!”

“No!” Bess cried. “Never! I will never do anything to harm anyone in my family, particularly you.” Wiping her eyes and sniffling, Bess continued, “My mother never loved me or Cecily. Staying by her side, I never had a single day of security. Something is going to happen. My mother had put curses on her enemies. Her curses, there have been too many. Not a single day passed by had I not feared that the curses will come back to harm me and my family! That day, I saw you. You were kneeling before my mother. I saw a brave woman! A brave mother! Staying with you makes me feel safe. You are strong. You are brave. You are righteous! You are everything I want to be!”

Before Anne could say anything, a loud pounding on the door interrupted them.

“Enter!” Anne ordered.

“Your Grace,” Ned’s nanny rushed in. “The Prince…”

Suddenly, Anne shivered. “Ned…”

“He fell ill and is unconscious. The physicians fear that he might not survive—“

Before she could finish, Anne rushed out of her chamber to see her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned many times before, I have a love-hate relationship with this story. Somehow, now I have the courage to finish it. What has to come has to come. I think I might even begin a marathon to finish this fic. It's been too long.


	28. Chapter 28

Anne rushed and stumbled to her son Ned’s chamber. In shock and lack of vision, she was running to nowhere until she fell down. A servant came forward and helped her back on her feet. He guided her way to her son’s chamber.

Bess quietly tailed behind.

By the time Bess arrived to Ned’s chamber, she found it full of physicians and nurses. The young boy was in bed. His face was pale as sheet; he was unconscious.

“Ned!” Anne cried by her son’s bedside. Touching his face, she found it burning.

Hovering over her child, Anne shook him. “Ned, Ned, it’s Mama. Mama’s here. Ned, open your eyes.”

Tears streamed down her face and landed on Ned’s forehead.

The child made no response.

“Ned!” Anne refused to leave her son. However, with her hovering over him like that, physicians could not attend him.

Anne cried for her child’s recovery, until a pair of hands pulled her away.

“Anne,” Richard’s voice whispered in her ear. “Come, let the physicians help him.”

Although he sounded calm, he was, too, shaken. He feared for the worst.

No, they could not lose Ned.

Had Richard not holding her back, Anne would’ve shoved the physicians aside and held her son tightly against her bosom.

She could hear the murmurs from physicians.

No, it didn’t sound good.

No, she could not comprehend.

No, she could not decipher.

Her head became heavier and heavier; and her legs lost support.

Anne heavily fell in Richard’s arms.

“Your Grace!”

“My lady!”

“Anne!”

***

Slowly, Anne came to her consciousness. “My son…my child…Ned…”

“Lady Mother,” a girl gently placed a washcloth over her forehead. It was her stepdaughter Katherine. As Anne attempted to get up, Katherine stopped her. “Lady Mother, you must rest.”

“Your father,” Anne murmured. “Where is he?”

She was so alone. She needed Richard.

“Lord Father is with Ned,” Katherine informed her. “He hasn’t left his bedside, and he is worried about you. I promised him that I take good care of you.”

“Where are my other children?” Anne asked weakly.

Her other children—Edmund, Johnny, and Margaret her niece.

“They are fine,” Megan spoke. “I am looking after them.”

Anne let out a sigh of relief. The thought of Edmund disturbed her. She loved him as much as she loved Ned. But the thought of Edmund gave her a chill. If Ned were gone, then Edmund would be his replacement. The presence of Edmund prompted her to think of Ned’s death.

No, she could not lose any more children.

“Katherine, help me,” Anne grabbed Katherine’s arm.

“Lady Mother, you must rest!”

“I can’t,” Anne muttered. “Not with Ned dying.”

“Ned will not die,” Katherine said, though she sounded as if she was trying to convince herself.

Anne shook her head. “No, no, no…”

She pushed Katherine away and tried to get out of the bed herself, only to fell on the ground.

“My lady!” Megan gasped and ran to her assistance.

“Let me be,” Anne said softly. “I want to pray…pray for my son’s life…”

***

With Katherine’s assistance, Anne weakly sauntered to the chapel and fell on her knees. She bowed deeply and beseeched, “Please, don’t take my child away. I have lost too many. My father, my mother, my sister, my daughter Bridget, my son Richard, and my two other children I never know…please…punish me for my sins…let me suffer…but spare my son…”

She remained on her knees and her head against the hard ground for a long time, as if she would not get up until Ned recovers.

She heard footsteps behind her.

Soft footsteps.

She knew who it was.

Anne rose and refused to face her. “What are you doing here?” She asked coolly.

“I am here to be with you,” Bess said, with a cloak on her arm. Gently, she placed the cloak on Anne. “It’s getting cold.”

“Cold?” Anne let out a strange laugh. “Nothing is colder than the heart of your witch mother’s. She is punishing me, isn’t she?”

“I don’t know,” Bess replied. It wasn’t a lie.

After a long moment of silence, Anne rose. Katherine quickly ran to her. As they were leaving the chapel, Anne spoke.

“Take me to your mother.”

***

Meanwhile, Richard stayed by Ned’s side. He lied down next to him and stroked his son’s dark curls. The child inherited his features, but his temperament reminds him of Anne. Ned was a child grew up in peace and in a happy household, with no war and no bloodshed. He was kind but yet strong. He’d be a good ruler for this kingdom. Richard pressed his lips against Ned’s forehead to feel his temperature. The child was still burning.

How? And why?

Is this a punishment for taking the throne?

Looking at Ned’s face, Richard recalled the first time he held Ned in his arms. It took Anne nearly two days of painful delivery, and she lost conscious after the midwives pulled him out of her. The midwives brought the baby to him. He was small, but to Richard he is perfect. He gently placed a kiss on his son’s forehead and named him Edward after his brother the King. He never forgot the moment when Ned first opened his dark eyes. They were so bright, as if he always knew his father.

Before Ned, Anne had lost their daughter Bridget. And thus she smothered Ned with all types of love a mother could give. The Queen Mother Cecily advised against it; although Richard agreed with Cecily, he stood by Anne’s side—only because he was so besotted by the scene of Anne holding their child.

As Lord of North and King’s younger brother, Richard was often on the road. Nothing made him happier than watching Ned running into his arms after his return. He used to lift him up until he grew too big for that.

He was a good son and a good student. Richard desperately prayed that Ned would recover and he would see the day when Ned grows into a man.

“Papa?” Ned’s mutter interrupted his thoughts.

Richard let out a huge sigh of relief and held his son tightly in his arms. “Oh Ned, my son.”

“Papa, what is the matter?” Ned asked, as if he didn’t know what was happening.

“You fell ill,” Richard told him. “You gave your Mama a scare.”

“Where is Mama now?” Ned asked.

“She’s resting,” Richard said. “She has taking good care of you.”

“Are you and Mama fighting?”

“No, we’re not.”

“Then how come you are not happy together anymore?”

“Ned,” Richard began. “Sometimes in life, things become complicated. But I never stopped loving your mother.”

“Papa, can I tell you a secret?”

“Yes, tell me.”

“I was scared,” Ned said softly. “I was scared of death. My tutors taught me that a King should never be afraid.”

“No, Ned,” Richard shook his head. “Kings are afraid; they are afraid every day. Only that they can never show their fears. I’m afraid too.”

“Of what?”

“Of loosing you.”

“Your Grace?” the physician approached him. Richard turned and blinked dully. He was standing before the physicians, whose eyes were full of sadness and sympathies.

Richard looked back as the weeping nannies and nurses washed his son’s face.

“He…he just spoke to me,” Richard managed to say.

***

The night fell. Anne walked out of the Tower. Her confrontation with Elizabeth did not go well. She asked Elizabeth if she cursed her son to die and called her weak and a coward. Elizabeth only laughed and said that she’d done no such a thing. She reminded Anne that she’s a mother herself and would never do anything to hurt a child.

“Did you poison my son?” Anne asked.

“First you accused me of cursing your boy, now you accused me of poisoning?” Elizabeth approached her menacingly. “I am telling you this and now: I have cursed no child and poisoned no one.”

At the end of her tone, the light went out.

As she turned to leave, Elizabeth asked, “Do you believe in karma and retribution? What have you done to my sons? Or rather, what have your husband done?”

Biting her lips, Anne spat, “My husband and I have done nothing to your boys.”

“If you insist,” Elizabeth snickered. “Why don’t we let God be the judge?”

Anne said nothing more and left the Tower.

As she was about to enter the litter, she was distracted by the heavy, morbid sound of bells.

“What’s happening?” Anne asked, despite knowing the answer already.

In her nightmare, she saw the faces of the boys looking at her with accuse. Suddenly, she recalled the number of the boys.

_There were three._

Elizabeth had two boys…and who’s the third one?

No, no, no…

“Lady Mother,” Katherine said softly. “Those are the bells of prayers.”

“No,” Anne muttered; her voice barely audible. “My Ned…is gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sad chapter but...it has to happen. Don't hate me.
> 
> Comments please!


	29. Chapter 29

_The end is coming…_

_The end of King Richard’s reign…_

_He lost his heir…_

_He murdered his nephews…_

_His Queen is put aside…_

_He will marry his niece Lady Elizabeth…_

Rumors that once circulated to mar Richard’s reputation resurfaced. Richard was depicted as a tyrannical usurper; and his son’s death was his rightful punishment. His Queen went mad with grief, and he locked her in the Tower. He was waiting for her to die so that he could marry his niece.

Richard was informed of these rumors, but he hardly cared. His heart was on Anne, who was dying from grief. On the day of their son’s funeral, Anne collapsed and hit her head on the edge of Ned’s casket. She was unconscious for a few days. After regained her consciousness, she did not speak and refused to eat, until one day she started to mumbling words of madness.

“I…I…I…I killed my boy,” she murmured inaudibly. “I…I…I…am being punished…I did it…”

And thus she was locked in her quarters. Those words could not be heard by anyone else.

Richard did not neglect Anne, despite her conditions. On one hand, he was preparing for invasion; on the other hand, he was taking care of Anne. Soon after Ned’s death, the former Lancastrians rebelled led by a man named Henry Tudor, an illegitimate relation to the former Sleeping King Henry. The Sleeping King had been long dead after York won the ultimate victory. Now, Henry Tudor was challenging him for the crown.

It was Henry Tudor whom the White Queen Elizabeth betrothed her oldest daughter Bess to.

Bess was horrified after hearing the news of the Tudor invasion.

***

“Anne,” Richard muttered gently.

She was alone, sitting in a chair with her shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

“Anne,” Richard knelt to meet her in the eye. Taking her cold hand, he asked her, “Have you eat yet?”

Anne said nothing.

“Anne, you must pull yourself together,” Richard said insistently.

Slowly, her lips moved. “My boy is gone.”

“No Anne,” Richard tightened his grip on her hand. “He’s our boy. Our boy…our boy is gone. But we still have Edmund.”

“Edmund…” Anne muttered; then her tone changed to horror. “Edmund…Edmund! Something is happening to Edmund!”

She rose from her seat as if she wanted to see Edmund, now her only child remained.

“No Anne!” Richard held her tightly against him. “Edmund is fine.”

Anne was shaking and weeping. “It’s me…it’s all me…”

“Anne, no.”

Anne shook her head. “It is me, it’s me all along. Don’t you see?” She pulled herself away from Richard and continued with a mix of cry and laughter. “I am Warwick’s daughter, and there is a prophecy saying that Warwick’s daughter will replace the White Queen. And so, the White Queen put a curse on me! She cursed me to suffer! She cursed me to die! She cursed me and mine. She cursed my children. Soon, the curse will come to you.” She then gently touched Richard. “Why are you keeping me? Put me away, and marry another princess.”

“No!” Richard grabbed her shoulders and shook her. “Don’t you ever say that!”

“But it is true,” Anne said evenly. “I am a cursed woman; anyone dear to me is doomed to suffer and die.”

“Anne, stop your nonsense!”

“Do you like Bess?” Anne said in a strange tone. “She’s young, she beautiful. She can give you lots, lots of sons. The White Queen will be on your side. You can save yourself—“

Before she could continue, she was interrupted by a sharp smack.

Fell on ground, hard, she rubbed her burning cheek. She did not pull herself up. Instead, she remained lying on the ground.

Richard himself was shocked by his actions. Never had he ever thought he could hit Anne.

Slowly he went to her. He lied down on the ground next to her. He touched her cheek to assure himself that she wasn’t gone from him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

“I can’t,” Richard said her hair, with tears streamed from his eyes. “I can’t lose you, Anne. You are my heart, my other half. Anything that hurts you, it hurts me too.”

“Why do you love me?” She asked weakly.

“I don’t know,” he replied. “I just do.”

“Even if I’m a broken, useless woman?”

“You are my heart even if you are a broken heart,” Richard assured her. “I will guard you, Anne, as I will guard my heart.”

After a moment of silence, Anne asked, “You have nothing to do with the disappearance of these boys, do you?”

“No,” Richard replied. “You know that I’d never do that.”

“But we…we took the throne,” Anne muttered. “Had we not do that, these boys wouldn’t be dead by now.”

“We don’t know if they are dead,” Richard reminded her. “Someone could’ve taken them. Someone could’ve hid them—“

“No, they’re gone,” Anne said gently. “I saw it, in my dreams.”

“I never ordered their death,” Richard assured her. “It’s true, I have thought of them as threats to me and to Ned. At times, I thought things could’ve been easier had they not existed. But no, I could never issue such an order. Not me.”

“But what about me? I am the one who convinced you to take the throne,” Anne said sadly. “You took the throne, and the boys are declared illegitimate and this happened. Do you think I killed them by talked you into taking the crown?”

“No,” Richard said, as he pulled a stroke of her hair behind her ear. “You followed your instinct and conscience to survive and save our family. You should never regret for surviving.”

“But we sacrificed our Ned.”

“We didn’t,” Richard said. “Ned died from illness; fever took him away. He is a child. Any child can die from cold and fever, whether he is the son of a peasant or a King.”

Anne stopped talking, but she moved her hand to Richard’s.

***

Anne began to recover. She ate more and began to thrive under the care of Katherine and Megan. As she allowed her mind to return to reality, she learned about her niece Margaret’s seeing.

“The boys are gone,” Margaret whispered to her. “The Witch, she’s one who did it.”

It brought her some comfort but also made her shudder.

Could the White Queen Elizabeth be that cruel?

Bess was certainly disturbed after hearing that; but by heart, she wasn’t too surprised.

Anne also learned that Johnny was helping taking care of Edmund, whose behavior became more and more disturbing. One day, his nanny found him cutting up dead rats.

Whether she liked it or not, Edmund was now the heir to the kingdom. However, she could not stop comparing him to the Sleeping King Henry.

A mad man on the throne…

No, people would not accept such a man sitting on the throne.

She, Queen Anne Neville, was a barren, blind woman who could not give the King anymore children.

But Bess, she was young and fertile.

Surely, Tudor would gain more support and allies—for it’d be more worthy.

No, it could not happen.

She could still conceive, only that childbirth will kill her.

So be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please! 
> 
> This is a short chapter, but I have something special planned for this Sunday.


	30. Chapter 30

The invasion led by Tudor was approaching, and Richard was preparing for it.

There could only be one King—either him or Tudor.

Knowing the need to defeat Tudor and importance of begetting more heirs, Anne dedicated her time to improve her health. She ate more; spent time walking; and listening to Katherine’s readings. Her efforts seemed to pay off. Days went by, everyone in the castle noticed her good coloring and that she grew plumper.

Yet, Richard was avoiding her all these times. Anne knew that his greatest matter was to prepare for war. However, there were always time when he should be resting or sleeping. Anne desperately wanted to conceive again before Richard’s departure.

Unfortunately, she was not with Richard again until the day before he left. As King and Queen, the two led the mass prayers at the abbey for victory.

No more war after this.

No more bloodshed.

That night, Anne slept alone.

She did attempt to go to him, but the guards and ladies blocked her way. The King needs his sleep, they told her.

The next morning, dressed in her finest, Anne gave Richard, dressed in his full armor, her blessing. She had expected a kiss from him, but instead, he only gave her a nod and asked her to take good care of herself and wait for his return.

Anne stood by the Tower and listened to every single sound of the army departing. The horses, the armors, the swords, and the banners.

She felt as if she was losing Richard.

***

But Richard did spent time with Bess before his left. It was Megan and Katherine who informed Anne about that. Megan told Anne that Richard called Bess into his study and Bess went in there for hours. After coming out, Bess’ eyes were red as if she was crying.

Hearing that, Anne immediately called on Bess.

“What were you doing in your Uncle’s study?” Anne asked evenly.

“He said that he wanted to talk to me,” Bess answered. “He…he asked me if I know what happened to my brothers.”

“And what have you told him?”

“That I know nothing,” Bess replied. “Mother does not tell me everything.”

Taking a deep breath, Anne asked, “What else did you talk about?”

“You, my lady,” Bess told her. “My Uncle the King asks me to see to your health. He wants me to treat you as a mother.”

After a long moment, Anne gave her a nod.

“Why did you choose to serve me?” Anne asked her softly. “I gave you the chance to live with your sister Cecily as King’s niece, but you chose to stay here. Why is that?”

“I don’t know,” Bess said. “I only followed my heart.”

“That is good then,” Anne murmured.

“Would you mind if I share your bed tonight instead of Katherine?” Bess asked.

Anne nodded.

***

In her chamber, Anne paced back and forth.

It had only been one day, and Richard couldn’t have gone too far yet.

No, she must go see him.

“Your Grace,” Bess asked her. “What is it?”

“I must go,” Anne replied.

“Go where?”

“To your Uncle,” Anne said with determination. “I need to speak with him.”

“You can’t,” Bess shook her head. “The King has already left. He told me to keep you here safe and sound.”

“I only want to see him and speak to him,” Anne said. “Then I’ll come back. The war hasn’t even started yet.”

“But Your Grace,” Bess did not want to say after that.

“You are to stay here,” Anne instructed. “And do not tell anyone of this. Understand?”

After some hesitation, Bess nodded and said, “Yes, Your Grace.”

***

With Bess’ help, she paid a guard and a horseman to prepare a litter for her, because she knew they would not simply do this for her. Richard had made it clear that the Queen is to stay in the castle to attend to her health. The guard and the horseman were very reluctant until Anne paid them handsomely. She ordered them to take her where the King is.

In her litter, Anne’s heart was pounding.

She could’ve cared less what Richard would say to her.

All she knew was that she had so much to say to him.

Finally, they had arrived. It was night.

Before them were military tents and soldiers running back and forth. Anne pulled up her hood over her head so that she would not be recognized. The guard led her to Richard’s tent; it was bright with candle lights.

The guard gave Anne a deep bow and kissed her hand.

Anne knew she was here. She could’ve cared less if anyone sees her or takes notice.

She walked into the tent and pulled down her hood.

“Anne?” she heard Richard’s voice.

Without a word, she followed the sound of his voice and fled to him. Wrapping her arms tightly around him, Anne wept against his chest. “I know I shouldn’t come here…but I have to see you…I need you…I have many, many things to say to you…”

Richard said nothing, only stroked her hair. He turned his head and blew out the candles.

Anne touched his face. “You are going to war, but I can’t lose you.”

“You are not going to lose me,” Richard assured her. “I have my men, whom I trust. We will defeat Tudor.”

“Richard, I’m scared,” Anne whispered in his arms. “I don’t know why, but I’m frightened.”

“Don’t be,” Richard comforted her. “We will win.” He stopped and then said, “You should go.”

“No!” Anne refused sharply. “I’m not leaving, not before…”

She stopped there and she felt Richard’s protective arms released her from his embrace.

“I can’t,” he muttered.

“Why not?” Anne asked. “You do love me, don’t you?”

“You can’t go through another pregnancy,” Richard told her softly. “The physicians—“

“They know nothing!” Anne insisted. “I know me, and I know my body. Childbearing is my battlefield as defeating Tudor is yours.” She untied her cloak and slipped it off her shoulders. “Make love to me.”

“No, Anne,” Richard refused, though his arms slipped around her waist.

“Richard,” Anne pressed. “Show me how much you love me. Show me how beautiful I am. Make me feel like a woman. Love me, love me…”

Slowly, her lips touched his. Despite his resistance, Richard gave in. He kissed her back, gently at first but then it became more passionate. His hand reached to her back to unlace her dress. Anne could no longer holding back her crave to touch his body. She unbuttoned his doublet and unlaced his breeches.

He slipped her dress off her and then carried her to his bed. He removed her shoes and released her braids. He joined her in bed after removing his shoes and his shirt. Anne pushed him down on his back the showered kisses over his face, neck and chest. As her lips traveled from his chest to his stomach, she pulled his breeches off him.

She climbed back up to kiss him on the lips. Richard lifted up her shift and caressed her thighs and buttocks.

“Richard…” she whispered his name.

“Come here,” he instructed as he adjusted her position so that she was straddling him. Having her sitting on his crutch, he took her hand and muttered, “Ride me.”

Anne moved slowly against him as her shift fell from her body. It was a position she never tried before, but it gave her pleasure and control. She bit her lips to prevent herself from crying out. No, not here.

Richard stroked the sides of her body. He rose to nuzzle her breasts. Anne dug her fingers into his dark curls as he sucked her nipples.

Releasing her nipple from his mouth, he left a trail of kisses on her neck and on her face. He then pushed her down and had her lying on her belly. Pulling her legs apart, he entered her from behind. Brushing her long hair aside, he leaned down to kiss her bare back as he thrust into her.

“Richard…Richard…” Anne whispered. She wanted to hold him. She wanted to feel him. She wanted their body to touch inch by inch.

Hearing her calling out to him, Richard pulled out of her and turned her so that she was lying on her back. His fingertip traced the features on her face; went down to her neck; and drew lines around her bare breasts. He kissed her hard in the neck as his hand kneaded her breasts. Anne curved her back against him and wrapped her legs around him while her nails dug into his back.

“Richard, oh love,” she whispered. Before she could cry out, Richard muffled her cries with his lips over hers.

He entered her again.

They joined hands as they made love. He held her arms over her head as he thrust into her.

As they reached climax, he pressed her against his chest and bit her on the shoulder, hard.

It was a long night of passion.

***

Anne quietly lied on her back, playing with his hair as Richard caressed her nipples with his tongue. She enjoyed the pleasure it gave her and his presence.

How long have they married? Anne counted back to the day they wed in that sanctuary. Their marriage lasted more than ten years.

So many things happened in these years. Ups and downs—but he was always there as her husband, lover, and partner. Their intimacy was never diminished, at least not until the birth of Edmund. He was more careful with her, only because he did not want to lose her.

Anne recalled the times when she was ill; when she was in danger; when she was afraid; and when she was alone. He was always there to comfort her and love her. Now she felt guilty for ever doubting his love for her.

Richard placed a kiss on her breasts and on her forehead. He lied down next to her and held her tightly against his chest. Anne traced his old scars. She had forgot that once she feared him and took him as a hunchback monstrous killer in the battlefield.

“So you are taking arms again,” she muttered. “And you will win.”

“Yes,” Richard promised her. “I will win, for you, me, and our son.”

“Are you sure?” Anne asked. For some reason, somewhere in her heart she had doubts.

“I had my crown taken to my lady mother for her blessing,” Richard informed her. “I will wear it in the battlefield and defeat Henry Tudor.”

“Who took the crown to your lady mother?” Anne asked him.

“Mr. Hastings,” Richard told her.

Anne gave a sigh of relief.

Richard’s grip on her stiffened, as if something was on his mind too.

“Anne, I want to tell you this: I love you and only you. I don’t know why, but I do. I do not regret our marriage, that I’m sure. Whatever the outcome of this war, I want you to remember that. Promise me Anne, you will wait for me.”

With tears in her eyes, Anne nodded against his chest. “I promise. I will faithfully wait for your return.”

She removed her emerald ring from her finger and placed on his hand. She kissed his hand and the ring dearly.

Richard held her until dawn.

***

Before sunrise, he woke her up and dressed her. Quietly, he walked her to the litter and saw her off. Anne reluctantly let go of his hand. She blew him a kiss.

Richard watched as the litter disappeared from his sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Pervy Sunday and inspired by gif set (link: http://annexrichard.tumblr.com/post/89576860160/historical-au-rewritten-scene-of-episode-10)
> 
> Comments please!


	31. Chapter 31

As everyone in court anxiously waited for the result of the war, Anne was waiting for the news of Richard’s victory and the signs of conception.

Lancastrians had a handful of allies and powerful affiliates here and there. Most of them either joined forces with Tudor or under house arrest; one of them was Margaret Beaufort, mother to Henry Tudor. Had Anne still married to Edward of Lancaster, then she would’ve called her Aunt. Though Richard had appointed Anne as Regent, it was William Hastings who handled the state matters. Anne could’ve cared less; all she wanted was to be a mother again and fulfill her duty as Richard’s wife and queen by giving him another child, a son, she hoped.

With most ladies’ men went to war, Anne gathered all the ladies together. Together, they kept one another company; they listened to Katherine’s readings or doing embroideries. Although she lost her visions, Anne could still embroider and sew. In fact, the pair of gloves that Richard worn to battle was made by her very own hands. Anne wished would return to her victorious and she’d welcome him back with her swollen belly.

Days after their passionate night in his military tent, Anne began to sleep more. Megan, Katherine, and her ladies were happy and worried.

Could it be that the Queen conceived again?

Would the pregnancy last?

Would it be too much for her body to handle?

Weeks went by Anne missed her course as well.

Now her ladies were truly convinced that she was with child.

“My lady, shall I call the physician and midwives?” Megan asked.

But Anne shook her head. “No, not today.”

“Lady Mother,” Katherine approached. “You missed your monthly course and you look so tired. If you are with child, then you need to be taken good care of.”

Resting her head on the pillow, Anne said softly, “No, I’m not with child.”

“Why would you say that?” Katherine was bewildered.

“Because I know,” Anne said sadly.

***

No, there was no child in her belly. Anne knew because she did not feel the same way when she was pregnant in the past. She felt empty, as if there was nothing in her body that could support her.

And she felt useless.

Her strength and her spirit were slipping away from her bit by bit, as water slipped through the fingers.

All she wanted was Richard to return to her as soon as possible. Yet, strangely, she had received no letter from him. She did ask Mr. Hastings; all he told her was that things are tense at the front and the King probably does not have time for that.

“Your Grace,” a voice approached; it was Bess. “Shall I summon the physicians?”

“No,” Anne refused. “I don’t need physicians.”

“But you are weak,” Bess argued. “You must get well.”

Anne said nothing more. Megan came, and Bess retreated. Hearing the door closing, Anne asked Megan, “Bess, what does she look like?”

In her mind, she pictured Bess as a miniature of the White Queen Elizabeth, her mother and namesake. To her surprise, Megan replied, “She looks like you.”

“What?” Anne had not expected to hear that.

“She does,” Megan said honestly. “By first glance, one might take her as your daughter.”

“I’m not that old,” Anne laughed softly.

Megan laughed with her. “My apologies. One might take her as your sister.”

***

As time went by, Anne’s condition grew worse. Stress and fatigue were not her only issues; she was plagued by pain as well. She complained to Megan and Katherine that she felt almost there’s a dagger in her belly. Despite her ill health, Anne had to pull herself together. The Court needed to see her; people needed to see her. Richard could not defend his crown with an ailing wife and an heir with unstable mind.

Katherine could not hold back her tears. All these years she had grew close to Anne; she could not bear to lose her.

“Katherine, I will be all right,” Anne comforted her. “I promised your father that I will wait for his return.”

By now, she could hardly leave the bed.

And still no letter from Richard.

Before Katherine could say anything, heavy knocks on the door interrupted them. Katherine went to the door, it was Bess. She looked scared and distraught.

“My Lady! News from the front,” Bess informed Anne. “It does not look good.”

“Your Uncle’s letter?” Anne asked, her voice shaking.

“No!” Bess shook her head desperately.

“What…what is happening?” Anne asked, feared for the worst.

“Tudor is near!” Bess was almost shouting. “Hurry! We must seek sanctuary!”

“And your Uncle?” Anne demanded, using all the strength she had.

“No word from him! Mr. Hastings informed me to escort you to sanctuary!”

“No,” Anne refused. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Lady Mother!” Katherine tried to assist her out of the bed. “You must! If Tudor is invading, then we must be safe!”

“No!” Anne struggled away from her. “Take Edmund and Margaret, you, Johnny, and Megan.”

“What about you my lady?” Bess asked.

“I’m staying here, waiting for the King,” Anne insisted.

“My lady!” Bess argued. “Your safety is more important than anything—“

“No! I’m the Queen and I order you to take the children to the sanctuary, now!” Anne ordered as she struggled onto her feet. “Take the children to sanctuary and stay here. Go! Now!”

Katherine nodded and ran to fetch Margaret and Edmund. Along with Johnny and Bess, under the protection of Richard’s loyal guards, they went to the sanctuary for their safety. Megan went with them. Along the way, however, Bess halted. Before anyone could notice, she deserted the group and returned to the castle.

***

The Court was a mess, full of panic and fear. Rumors and news were everywhere. Some said that the King lost the battle and was in hiding. Others said that the King was killed. Hearing that, Bess stopped, grabbed the lady who said the King is dead, and slapped her sharp across the face.

“Treason!” She hissed.

On her way back to Anne’s chamber, she ran into her sister Cecily.

“Bess! Have you heard?” Cecily told her rather excitedly. “Tudor is winning the battle!”

“Why are you so happy?” Bess asked in disbelief.

“Why not?” Cecily replied as a matter of fact. “The King declared us bastards. Once the Lancastrians won their cause, we will be legitimate princesses again. Lady Mother promised us, and you will marry Henry Tudor—“

“Never!” Bess said angrily. “I will never marry Henry Tudor!”

“Bess, don’t be a fool—“

“No! You are the fool Cecily!” Bess shook her head. “You are a fool!”

“Fool or not, what is to come is to come,” Cecily stood her ground. “Didn’t you see? The swans, so many of them are flying in the sky. Tudor is winning!”

Pushing her sister away, Bess sprang to Anne’s chamber.

***

Anne sat on the bed, quiet and calm.

“My Lady Anne!” Bess cried out. “We must go!”

Anne did not move and said nothing.

“My Lady!” Bess beseeched. “Please, we must go to sanctuary! We will wait for the King there.”

Anne spok, “No, I’m not going anywhere. I promised him that I will faithfully wait for his return. I have faith in him. He will win.”

“My Lady!” Bess didn’t know how to persuade Anne to change her mind. “Tudor is coming! Cecily told me that swans are flying over the sky—“

“Wait!” Anne stopped her. “What did you say?”

“Cecily told me that swans are flying over the sky,” Bess repeated.

“Swans…” Anne’s voice now became inaudible. She became very still. After a long moment of intense silence, Anne muttered, “Bess, go fetch my dress.”

“Which one?” Bess asked.

“The one I wore to the coronation,” Anne said gravely. “And my crown.”

Bess didn’t know what to do.

“Go get them,” Anne said. “Go!”

Bess nodded and ran to fetch them. She fetched the dress, the crown, and the jewelries. She unlaced Anne’s dress and assisted into her coronation dress. She then combed and plaited Anne’s hair. Lastly, she placed the crown on Anne’s head.

“Take me to the Great Hall,” Anne ordered calmly.

***

The Great Hall was empty.

Everyone—guards, servants, maids, and courtiers—had abandoned the castle. Anne’s heels echoed throughout the Great Hall as she approached to the thrones.

Only Bess was by her side.

Taking her arm, Bess watched as Anne sat on the throne with dignity.

“What is to come?” Bess asked her.

“A man I haven’t seen for a long time,” Anne replied. “It should be him. It must be him.” She paused and then said, “I have ordered the guards to escort my children away from here.”

“What about Mr. Hastings?” Bess questioned. “He should be—“

“No,” Anne shook her head. “If your Uncle is losing, surely he’d write me to tell me to take the children and seek sanctuary. As usual, Mr. Hastings would’ve delivered me the letters. But by far, nothing. And where is Mr. Hastings now? Why didn’t he come to me?”

Bess gasped. “You don’t think…”

_Richard had his crown taken to his lady mother for her blessing…_

_…And it was Mr. Hastings who took the crown to Queen Mother Cecily on his behalf…_

“Richard has been betrayed,” Anne said; her voice cold as ice. “We lost.” She turned to Bess and said, “Bess, go now.”

“No,” Bess insisted. “I will not leave you. Please, allow me to stay by your side.”

Anne said nothing more. She gave Bess a nod.

Hours went by and then she heard footsteps among the dead silence.

Footsteps of one man.

The sounds of these footsteps—she’d never forget.

The footsteps halted a few feet before her. Anne then heard the sound of curtsey and bow.

“So we met again,” she said calmly. “Edward.”

“You haven’t forgotten your first husband,” the man replied coldly. “Princess Anne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a bad headache but yet I really want to finish this story.
> 
> Comments please.
> 
> Good night y'all! (Yawn).


	32. Chapter 32

“But you’re dead,” Anne murmured. _Or supposed to be dead._

“I was,” Edward replied. Studying the woman sitting on the throne before him, he noticed that her eyes are still. Oh, he forgot that she had become blind. “You are deprived of your vision, are you? Pity, I am the last man whose face you saw.”

“No,” Anne said evenly. “The last man I saw was that messenger who reported your death to your mother Queen Margaret. She, in turn, took her own life and the lives of her ladies.”

“No!” Edward suddenly roared. “She was murdered! By the usurper!”

Anne calmly asked the next question. “Where is my husband?”

“You mean your lover? The usurper?” Edward snickered coldly. “Dead.”

That word was like an arrow penetrated through Anne’s heart and soul.

“You lie,” she whispered; her lips quivered.

Edward unbuttoned his doublet and took out a pair of gloves. He walked up to her throne and placed that pair of gloves into her hands. “See for yourself.”

That pair of gloves was still warm, probably because they stayed in Edward’s doublet against his chest. Touching its surface, Anne almost stopped breathing. It was she who made it; it was she who embroidered the badge on it—the white boar. These gloves were her gift to her husband years ago while she was carrying her son Ned.

“The usurper is dead,” Edward told her. “Dead as a traitor deserved.”

Swallowing heavily, Anne managed to ask, “Where have you been all these years? How did you survive the first war?”

Edward laughed out loud. “I was supposed to die, but my loyal supporters saved me. The name Henry Tudor is the name of a boy about your age; his mother is Margaret Beaufort, a holy woman. The boy martyred himself for my cause. We exchanged clothes and he died in my place. And I, lived under the name of Henry Tudor in exile. Patiently, I have waited for this day.”

He looked at Anne and remarked, “You have become a legend yourself, my lady.”

“And what do you plan to do with me?”

“I will not kill you, of course,” Edward told her. “You are just too valuable. The soothsayer’s words are true indeed. You make the usurper King, and I’m sure I can use you to stabilize my throne. Don’t forget, I’m alive; and I have been alive all this time. You are still my wife and your marriage to the usurper is anything but valid.”

Edward turned to leave.

“I will see you settled in the Castle as queen,” he said. “The usurper’s body will be brought back here for public display. I want you to be there besides me as my lost queen forced taken by the usurper from me against _your_ will.”

***

Anne returned to the Queen’s quarters heavily under guard.

She was now a prisoner.

Once she stepped into her chamber, she collapsed to the ground. Holding that pair of gloves against her heart, she cried her heart out.

All these years, she had endured so much; but he was always there for her. He was the warmth when she was cold; he was the balm when she was wounded; he was her husband, lover, and protector. Without a word of goodbye, he left her alone in this cruel realm.

_I want you to remember that I love you…I don’t know why…I just do…_

_Promise me that you will wait for me to return…_

And she did promise him that. Why didn’t she make him to promise her that he will return to her, alive?

Now she had waited for his return—the return of his death corpse.

She lied on the ground for a long time, clutching to that pair of gloves—the last and only what’s left of him.

Without him, Anne lost the will of living.

“My Lady,” Bess approached her carefully.

Anne made no response. Cluttering her teeth, she refused to let go the gloves.

“My Lady,” Bess said again. “You must be strong. My Uncle would’ve wanted you to live and move on.”

Anne shook her head.

With all her strength, Bess pulled Anne from the ground and helped her settled in bed. Released her braids, she combed her hair as Anne lied lifelessly in bed.

“You have nothing to worry about,” Anne muttered. “For there is no Henry Tudor for you to marry. You can return to your mother now. She has her revenge.”

The mention of the White Queen reminded them both of the late King Edward’s two sons, Bess’ brothers.

And both knew by now that they were probably dead.

“No, my lady,” Bess said gently. “I’m staying with you.”

***

White Queen Elizabeth smiled victoriously when her chamber door openly. A middle-aged woman—Lady Margaret Beaufort—came to greet her.

“So, my time has come again,” White Queen Elizabeth said triumphantly. “Your son has done well.”

“He has,” Margaret Beaufort replied coolly.

White Queen Elizabeth asked, “The blind woman, what will become of her?”

“That is for the King to decide,” Margaret Beaufort said.

“Oh?” White Queen Elizabeth was surprised to hear that. “I am grateful for your alliance and support to help my boy regain his crown. As promised, I will wed my daughter Bess to you.”

Margaret Beaufort only laughed in her face. That laugh became stranger and stranger.

“You whore,” Margaret Beaufort snickered. “You should be burned! My son will never marry your daughter.”

“He will!” White Queen Elizabeth showed anger. “If he wants to keep his crown!”

“I have no son,” Margaret Beaufort laughed while tears fell from her eyes. “He was perished in war years ago.”

“What…” White Queen Elizabeth was lost upon hearing that. “What are you saying?”

“My poor boy Henry Tudor died for the Kingdom of Lancaster!” Margaret Beaufort shrieked. “Now the true King has returned.”

Suddenly, White Queen Elizabeth realized that she had been played.

“You promised me that you will help my son regain the throne,” White Queen Elizabeth reminded her. “It was I who cursed William Hastings to make him fell in love with that whore Jane Shore. It was I who turned William Hastings against Richard. He brought that crown to me instead to his mother and it was I who cursed the crown. It was you who made these happen. You and I, we worked together on this to reclaim my son’s crown and in turn, I promised my daughter to your son.”

“My son martyred himself years ago,” Margaret Beaufort said. “I have no son to marry your daughter. It is for the King to decide if he wants to keep Queen Anne, the wife he lost years ago or to wed your daughter. As for your boys…”

“Bring me to them!” White Queen Elizabeth shrieked as she grabbed Margaret Beaufort by the collar. “Bring me to my boys!”

“And I shall,” Margaret Beaufort said calmly. “I did promise you that you will see your boys again. I am a woman of my words.”

Shoving the White Queen off her, Margaret Beaufort turned and led the way. The White Queen followed behind.

Her heart was pounding.

Her boys…

Her helpless boys…

Heirs to the throne…

No father to protect them…

Since her arrest and Richard’s ascension, she had wrote and schemed with Lady Margaret Beaufort. She had Margaret Beaufort to take her sons secretly into hiding to frame Richard for their disappearance. God seemed to be on her side, particularly when Richard and Anne lost their oldest son soon after. Hearing the news of Richard’s defeat, the White Queen was relieved. She was Queen again and her son the rightful King.

But now, she’d only be grateful had her sons lived.

“Your sons are in there,” Margaret Beaufort informed her. She brought White Queen Elizabeth to a secret chamber of the Tower.

White Queen Elizabeth sauntered in.

Before her were the bodies of two young boys. Instantly, she recognized them.

“Edward…Richard…” Her lips quivered.

The boys’ faces were pale and their lips were colorless. They died from starvation and hydration. Their hands and lips covered with bloody scars and bit marks. Obviously they were so hungry and thirsty that they ate and bit their own flesh and blood.

“I promised you that you will see your sons again,” Margaret Beaufort said proudly. “But I never promised that you will see them alive. I promised you that I will take your son into safety, but I did not promise you to feed them.”

White Queen Elizabeth fell onto the ground. Slowly, she crawled to her boys. “Edward…Richard…”

She had become still, staring blindly at her sons’ remains.

Margaret Beaufort turned away and left her there alone with the ghosts of her sons.

Finally, she had her revenge.

Her son did not die in vain.

Edward of Lancaster was now the rightful king of York and Lancaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is far from the last twist.
> 
> Comments please!
> 
> I really want to get this story and done and over with. And then...maybe take a short hiatus from writing fanfics?


	33. Chapter 33

Elizabeth, the White Witch, wailed and howled like a mother wolf that lost her cubs. She remained on the ground where her sons, died from starvation, were only inches away. Without her sons, her only hope was her two daughters Bess and Cecily. However, even their fate lied within the hands of Edward of Lancaster and Lady Margaret Beaufort. Had Edward of Lancaster wed Bess, the White Queen Elizabeth would have the chance to restore her power and exact her revenge on Lady Margaret Beaufort. But without her sons—and the guilt of her own contribution to their deaths—the White Queen Elizabeth’s spirit shattered.

Over one night, her hair—once long and beautiful—became white.

Her immortal beauty deteriorated.

Next day, when the guards came to her back to her chamber, they could not believe their eyes. The White Queen, whose beauty had bewitched the late King Edward, was an old, frail woman whose hair white as snow.

Under the order of Edward of Lancaster, who now claimed the crown of York and Lancaster, she would be locked in the Tower for the remainder of her life.

***

In the castle, Anne did not fare any better than the White Queen. The death of Richard was too much for her to bear. She had lost so many loved ones, but Richard...

How she hated herself for once took him as a hunchback monster born with a mouth full of teeth and hair to his shoulders!

How she hated herself for treating him accusing him of neglecting Edmund!

How she hated herself for ever doubting him of his love for her!

Without him, life was meaningless.

How could she live on without him?

_His body will be displayed in public as a traitor…_

_No, no, no…_

Her mind was so preoccupied on her lost husband to the point that she seemed to forget about their children—Edmund, Katherine, Johnny, and Margaret.

Bess tried to encourage her to live on, but her words fell on deaf ears.

“My lady,” Bess murmured. “We must escape and seek sanctuary.”

Anne only shook her head.

“You won’t be alone,” Bess continued. “You will have me, always.”

Before Bess could say another word, Edward of Lancaster barged in. “Out!” He barked.

Bess stood still, refused to move.

“I say get out!” Edward of Lancaster shouted.

“Bess, go,” Anne said to her weakly but determinedly.

After a moment of hesitation, Bess ran out of the chamber.

Slowly, Edward of Lancaster approached Anne, who lied carelessly in bed.

“I missed my wife,” Edward of Lancaster muttered as he removed his belt and unlaced his breeches. “It had been too long…”

He climbed onto the bed and grabbed Anne by the hair. He had her on her hands and knees while tearing her shift apart, revealing her bareback. Playfully, he stroked and traced her dimmed scars.

“I remember them,” he muttered. “For I’m the one who created them.”

Before he could do anything else, Anne managed to find her strength and retaliated. She pushed him away and hatefully kicked him in the stomach. Gathering her shift to cover her body, she spat at him. “You will never have me!”

Wiping his face, Edward was surprised by her action. Where was that meek young wife of his who quietly endured his torture and sexual demands?

Soon, anger overcame him and he smacked Anne across the face and pushed her hard against the pillow, as if he wanted to suffocate her.

_So be it._

But then he stopped. Pulled Anne up by the hair, he leaned towards her ear and whispered, “Where is your son?”

“My son died not too long ago,” Anne answered. “The White Queen cursed him...”

“But you do have another son,” Edward of Lancaster replied. “Where did you hide him?”

“I don’t know,” Anne said. That was not a lie, for she only ordered Johnny and the guards to take Edmund and other children away. But she never told them where.

He ripped her shift off her, exposing her body to humiliate her. “Tell me, where is your son?”

Taking a deep breath, Anne said to him, “Why should you care? He is no threat to you. His mind is simple. He hardly talks. Leave him be, he is only a child.”

Edward of Lancaster took a moment to examine her body. Then he snickered, “How I wish you have your vision! You’d see what your body has become. You are skinny as a dying peasants from famine.”

Anne said nothing.

“Aren’t you surprised?” Edward of Lancaster continued. “Don’t be, because your life will end very soon.”

“I’m not surprised,” Anne replied. “I know what kind of man you are.”

“No,” Edward of Lancaster laughed. “I don’t have to kill you, for you are never meant to live long.”

“What are you saying?”

“My lady mother could not accept the idea of you being queen—mine or York’s,” Edward of Lancaster told her the hard truth. “And so, she poisoned you.”

“P…poison?” Hearing the word, pains that plagued her from time to time in the abdomen came again. Anne clutched her teeth.

“She had secretly laced your food with poison, little by little,” Edward of Lancaster said. “Only she didn’t succeed to kill you for she died before she could kill you. But the poison still has its impact. Tell me, Anne, how many children have you bear for the usurper? Did it ever occur to you that there’s a reason for your bareness? And your two sons, one born small and the other born feeble?”

Suddenly, it all made sense to her.

All this time, she thought it was the White Queen Elizabeth who cursed her.

“Honestly, I’m surprised that you are still living,” Edward of Lancaster continued. “After the usurper took the throne, Lady Margaret took over my mother’s unfinished business—to kill you once and for all. If you can remember, she was the one who carried your train at your coronation. Let me tell you, she is also the one who dipped the dress you wore to your coronation in poison. A simple touch would cause no harm. But for you wearing it that long, the poison takes effects. ”

He released her hair and left her alone in bed. “Before your death, you will tell me where your son is. I can promise you that I will not kill him. I will only lock him up for the rest of his life. I will make you talk.”

With that said, he left her chamber.

***

After Edward of Lancaster left her, Anne’s condition grew worse. Pain was like a pair of arms that held around her. She could not eat; and she was coughing blood. The coronation dress...she wore it many times. She wore it on the day she was crowned queen; she wore it on the day Richard made the public declaration of his innocence in his nephew’s disappearances; and she wore it to face Edward of Lancaster. That dress was her pride and dignity—a beautiful and majestic silk that gave Richard her love and support as wife and queen. Never could she imagine that dress was a weapon used to kill her.

Bess remained by her side, taking care of her as best she could.

By now, Anne dismissed all the distrust and hate she once held against the girl.

“Bess promise me something,” Anne said to her one day. Since the day Edward of Lancaster informed her the truth behind her failed pregnancies and her ill health, he had not come back to torment her further.

“What is it, My Lady?” Bess asked, holding back her tears.

“I want…I want…” Anne coughed. Bess grabbed the handkerchief and held it against her mouth.

“I’ll fetch you some water,” Bess offered.

Anne shook her head. Catching her breath, Anne continued, “I want you…to find a way…to protect and restore your Uncle’s good name…He…he’s not a usurper or a tyrant…he’s an honorable man…a good king…”

Bess only looked at her.

“Promise me!” Anne’s grip on her wrist tightened.

Bess nodded sincerely, “I will, I promise you.”

Hearing that, Anne calmed. She lied back down and muttered, “Have you heard the Fortune’s Wheel?”

“Yes, My Lady,” Bess said. “The Fortune’s Wheel rises and falls, but you can never—“

“No!” Anne tensed again. “No, you can. When time comes, you must take control of your own destiny; whatever it takes…I know that now…If the Fortune’s Wheel falls, then you climb back up again.” She stopped for a moment, and murmured, “It was so long ago, but I remember as if it was yesterday…your Uncle came to the sanctuary to wed me…and my only regret is that I never get to see his face.”

Slowly, she closed her eyes. After a long while, she opened her eyes and heard Bess’ weeping. “Bess, there is something I must do and I need you.”

“What is it?”

“But whatever I’m asking you, will you do it for me?”

“Yes,” Bess replied. “I will.”

_Because I cannot refuse you anything you ask._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please!


	34. Chapter 34

As Edward of Lancaster was preparing his coronation, Anne was preparing for her end.

Her life had been like a dance with Death, who was a mischievous lover who always comes back to her and then deserts her. This time, however, she knew that death is near.

She was like an exhausted traveler who was ready to join her family and Richard on the other side.

She had yet forgotten her son Edmund, her stepchildren Katherine and Johnny, and her orphaned niece Margaret. But, she knew there’s nothing she could do for them. Despite his promise, Anne knew Lancaster would not let them live. Even if she were to live as Lancaster’s queen, she wouldn’t be able to shield her children from his wrath. No, she did not know where her children are; she only knew that they were away from the castle. She assumed that they were hiding in a sanctuary somewhere.

No, she had no desire for Edmund to avenge his father and reclaim the crown for York.

She only prayed that Edmund can live in a quiet life with his half-siblings and cousin.

Megan would take good care of them.

Lying in bed and groaning in pain as the poison was taking its effect, Anne weakly asked Bess, “The…the…the…coffer…”

Bess abruptly left her bedside to fetch the coffer. “Which one my lady?”

“The…the…small…one…” Anne gasped for breathe.

Bess took the small coffer to Anne.

“O…open…it…”

The coffer was not locked. Bess opened the coffer and found it full of old letters.

“Re…rea…read…them…”

Taking each letter—all of them were well preserved even after all these years—Bess read them to Anne out loud. These letters were written from Richard. Some were long and informative; others were short and curt. But all of them reflected his love and care for her. Anne painstakingly listened to each word read by Bess; for the first time, it seemed, she truly realized how much Richard loved her.

“No more?” She asked after Bess stopped.

“That’s the last one my lady,” Bess replied.

Anne nodded and slowly lent out her hand. Bess placed the letters into her hand, to which Anne shook her head. “No.”

“What do you need, my lady?”

“Help me…out of the bed…”

Bess did not argue, for she knew remaining in bed longer would not save Anne’s life. She assisted Anne out of the bed. Anne fell on the ground; she had no strength to pull herself up. She crawled.

“My lady,” Bess wrapped her robe around her shoulders. “What do you need?”

“H…hear…hearth…fire…”

Bess lifted Anne from the ground and guided her to the hearth. Crawling and falling, Anne finally got to the hearth.

“Letters!” She demanded.

Placing the letters written from Richard into Anne’s hands, Bess watched silently as Anne tossed them into the fire. Slowly, the parchments were charred and the words scribed on them disappeared.

“My dress…” Anne murmured.

“Which one my lady?” Bess asked.

“The green one…” Anne told her. “It’s on the bottom of the chest.”

Bess ran to the chest and found the green dress. It was an old dress and its color, once bright and beautiful, was now dimmed. She brought the dress to Anne, who was sitting lifelessly on the ground before the burning hearth. Touching the dress, Anne nodded.

It was the dress she wore on her wedding day.

No, she would not die as Edward’s queen; she’d die as Richard’s wife.

Anne silently promised herself as she listened to the flicker of the flame.

***

The King’s body was brought back; it was laid on the hard ground in the dungeon, stripped naked. The face and the body were covered with scars and dried blood to the point that it was unrecognizable. Tomorrow, Lancaster would have the body paraded on the street after crowned himself King of York and Lancaster.

Slowly, footsteps were heard.

A man sauntered in the chamber. He was aghast by the sight. He sank into his knees.

He did not know how he came to this…

Once, he looked down at the late King Edward for fall in love with the White Witch Elizabeth and allowed her to control the power behind the throne. He, in turn, taught his pupil Richard, the third prince of York, to never allow women to control him in terms of love and lust. King Edward married Elizabeth after besotted by her beauty. Richard, on the other hand, married for political advantage. Unlike Elizabeth, Anne was the daughter of Lord Warwick, the former Lord of North. By marrying Anne, Richard would gain support from Warwick’s affiliates. His marriage to Anne had also become a legend, which also helped gaining sympathy and support from the people. From Hastings’ perspective, Richard would never make the same mistake his older brother made.

He was wrong.

He underestimated Richard’s love and attachment to Anne.

Since becoming King, Richard had taken his advice less and less. Besides that, Hastings frowned upon Richard’s dedication to Anne over his duties as King. After the death of their son Ned, Hastings went to seek an audience with the King. With a drafted document in hand, Hastings _suggested_ Richard to divorce Anne and marry a foreign princess. Anne could not bear another child; her only son Edmund was feeble and mentally unstable. Such an heir would not be suitable to rule this kingdom after Richard. Civil war, political unrest, coups…

Richard’s face paled after Hastings presented his advice. Taking his drafted document, he tore it into pieces before his eyes.

“If you dare to bring up this subject again,” Richard warned him coldly. “I will see your head on the spike.”

Hastings could not be more disappointed.

He felt betrayed.

Then it was Jane Shore, the mistress of the late King Edward.

Hastings had dedicated his life to Richard’s political career; he never married. Neither did he ever fall in love.

They married in secret.

In his ears, Jane Shore endlessly persuaded Hastings to switch sides to the White Queen Elizabeth. It was an honorable and right thing to do, Jane told him. Richard was wrong to usurp the crown in the first place; and he did it under after being pressurized by Anne. Jane told Hastings the lost princes’ whereabouts and insisted that their future would be brighter and more stable if they were to support the sons of the White Queen.

So when King Richard ordered him to take his crown to his mother Queen Mother Cecily for her blessing, Hastings handed it to Margaret Beaufort, who secretly brought it to the White Queen, who cursed it.

Now, standing before the dead body of his former pupil and King, Hastings realized what a fool he had been.

How could Margaret Beaufort, a loyal Lancastrian, ever support York cause?

Now the York line truly ended. King Edward, his brother Prince George, his two sons, and now his youngest brother King Richard—all but dead. Prince Edmund, Richard’s only child, was now the sole York heir. But where was he?

Whatever his intention was, thanked to him, York line came to an end and Lancastrian fortune revived.

Once a traitor, always a traitor.

When would Lancaster sign his death warrant?

Rose to his feet, Hastings glimpsed at the body one last time. However, he could not remove his eyes from the sight before him.

_Those hands…_

***

The day of coronation arrived.

Anne was not to be crowned with Lancaster. But she would be present when Richard’s body was brought out for public display.

In her green dress—the one she wore on her wedding day—Anne was prepared.

Bess could not hold back her tears.

“Bess,” Anne muttered slowly; her voice was so low and thin that Bess had to lean close to hear her. “I remember…I remember…the day…the day I lost my vision…The Dark Queen Margaret…she…she…she lit…the sanctuary…on fire…”

That was how it all began, her life in the mists.

And that’s how it should end too.

“When the time comes…get out…get out…” Anne struggled to say.

Bess only wept.

All servants in the castle now were new; the old ones escaped after Lancaster invaded. Before he left for his coronation, Lancaster instructed the servants to keep an eye on Anne. As long as she does not escape the castle, Lancaster ordered, she could do whatever she pleases. Either that was a cruel tease on a woman who was near death or a last moment of sympathy.

What could Anne do now?

Sitting on the ground, with Bess holding her hand, Anne brought a lit candle to the all the draperies hanging on the wall. Soon, the draperies were on fire.

She then handed the candle to Bess. “Go now.”

With her hand shaking, Bess took the candle to leave the chamber. She looked back at Anne, who was lying on the ground. Biting her lips, Bess ran out of the chamber into the hall. With that candle, she lit the fire on the tapestries, draperies, and anything made of wood. It was heart wrenching for her too, since this castle was her childhood home.

The servants did not notice until they smelled smoke.

“Lady Elizabeth, what are you doing?” Servants shrieked and attempted to stop her.

Too late.

Bess grabbed the oil lamp and spilled the oil on to the ground. And then she threw the candle onto the oil.

Instantly, the flames grew.

Soon, the castle was full of smoke.

“Fire! Fire!”

Everyone in the castle tried to escape.

Bess knew by now she should run out of the castle as well. But no, she could not abandon Anne.

Without a hesitation, Bess bolted back to Anne’s chamber.

“My lady! My lady!”

In the midst of chaos, Bess grabbed a squire. “Go in there! Save the Queen!”

It was a nightmare.

But somehow, the squire saved Anne, who was unconscious. Together all three managed escaped from the castle.

***

Slowly, Anne came to consciousness.

Was this after life?

To her disappointment, she was still surrounded by the mists.

And she heard Bess’ voice.

“My lady! Oh my lady!” Bess cried as she tried to feed Anne water.

“W…whe…where…am I?” Anne asked.

She was lying on the grass in her shift, with a blanket wrapped around her. Her hair was disarray and her face was covered with sots. Her dress was caught on fire while the squire carried her out of the burning castle. To save her, Bess pulled out the squire’s dagger, cut and torn the dress off her.

All she had now were the rings on her hand: a coronation ring and her wedding ring.

The castle was still burning.

Why hadn’t she died so that she could join her beloved Richard on the other side?

No, she was still breathing; she was still living, as if she was waiting for something.

Moments later, she heard horses and armor clicking.

With the dagger in hand, Bess held on to Anne protectively.

The man who led the group dismounted the horse and went to Anne. Noticed the rings on her hand, he bowed deeply before her.

“Your Grace,” he greeted. “The King likes me to escort you to the sanctuary.”

“S…s…san…sanctuary…” Anne shook her head.

“Your Grace, the King has gravely worried about your safety,” he explained. “We must go for we don’t have much time.”

His tone didn’t sound as if he were a Lancastrian.

“The King…” Anne muttered. “The King…”

“His Grace King Richard!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please!


	35. Finale

“The King…the King lives?” Anne asked, using all the energy she had left.

“His Grace is alive and well!” The messenger informed her. “The King had suspected the loyalty of Hastings and Stanley. He had another soldier wore the crown in the battle in his place.” He reached into his pocket and took out a ring. He pressed the ring into Anne’s palm.

Stanley would be Thomas Stanley, husband of Lady Margaret Beaufort.

“It’s emerald,” Bess told her.

Yes, emerald.

It was the same ring she placed on his finger the night they made love in his tent.

So Richard was alive.

“My lady, we don’t have much time!” The messenger insisted. “We must take you to safety. His Grace’s men will arrive soon to face Lancaster!”

The final battle, Anne hoped.

She nodded.

The squire and Bess assisted her into a litter.

***

Anne was taken to a sanctuary, where Edmund was hiding with Megan, his stepsiblings, and cousin Margaret.

It was also the same sanctuary where Richard brought her after he saved her from the dungeon years ago.

Lying in bed, Anne was in and out of conscious. The children surrounded her bedside.

Megan, weeping, brought Edmund to see her. “Edmund, your lady mother is here. She is ill.”

However, Edmund made none of the response a normal child would’ve made when seeing a dying mother. Instead, he hissed and attempted to pull Anne’s hair. “Edmund, your mother is ill!” Megan told him again, hoping Edmund would say something to bring Anne some comfort.

But Edmund didn’t seem to care. Neither did he even mutter the word, “Mama.”

Megan had no choice but to give up and tearfully took Edmund away.

Margaret came close to her ear and whispered, “The King will win. Lancaster will lose.”

Anne became less tense after hearing that.

Then Margaret added, “The York line will end with a Virgin Queen.”

Anne made no response.

She could’ve cared less about the York line; all she wanted was to be with Richard again.

Katherine read to her; Johnny stayed by her side; Margaret spoke no more. Bess was holding her hand.

“Bess…” Her voice was barely audible.

Bess leaned in to listen.

“Bess…go to your mother…”

“No!” Bess shook her head. “I want to stay with you!”

“No…Bess…your mother…needs you…” She seemed to forgive the White Queen. “Go…tell her…tell her…that I no longer…hold grudge….against her…”

Bess still refused to go.

“Lady Elizabeth,” Megan spoke. “The Queen asks you to go to your mother. Do not disappoint the Queen.”

Megan remained hostile and unfriendly towards Bess.

After a long moment, Bess sniffed and let go of Anne’s hand. She turned and looked at Anne one last time. Stumbling, she left Anne’s chamber. Once the door closed behind her, Bess let out a sob. Covering her mouth and leaning against the cold wall, she wept painfully.

The Mother Abyss, the very same woman who took in Anne years ago, came to her.

“Come, my child…”

“No!” Bess shoved her away. “Leave me alone! Leave me alone!”

She ran out of the sanctuary, only stopped to look into the sky.

An eclipse…

_Farewell, my beloved queen…_

***

Her chest rose and fell; rose and fell; and rose and fell.

Her past came back to cheer her and to haunt her.

From time to time, she mumbled, “Richard…Richard…”

Everyone in the sanctuary and in the kingdom was whispering about the eclipse. What does it mean? Is it an omen?

Later, people would say that the eclipse is the omen of the ultimate fall of Lancaster, for it occurred the moment when King Richard slain Edward of Lancaster.

King Richard of York and Lancaster won the final victory.

Lancaster’s loyal supporters were captured and held as traitors and prisoners. Per tradition, they were supposed to be taken to the Tower and executed publicly as traitors. Yet, Richard could not afford to give them any more opportunity to turn the tide. He had Stanley and his brother executed on the spot and had their death recorded as “died in battle”.

Richard, King of York and Lancaster, returned victorious. However, his heart was somewhere else.

He was informed that the castle was burned down; and that the Queen was gravely ill.

Leaving his men to Francis Lovell and Rob Percy, Richard hopped onto his horse and raced to the sanctuary.

***

Anne was on the verge of death. But she couldn’t die, not yet.

The physicians were summoned, but they only shook their head. The poison had already taken its effect too deep. There was nothing they could do.

“Anne! Anne!”

A man barged in. Everyone in the chamber immediately bowed and knelt. Leaping to the bed and hovering over the dying Anne, he muttered, “Anne…Anne…It’s Richard…I’m back…”

Anne moved a little. Her lips quivered. “Ri…Richard…you…you came back…you came back to me…”

“You stupid girl,” Richard rebuked gently, holding back his tears. “I told you to wait for me. And you promised.”

“And I did…” Anne murmured. “And here you are.”

Richard took her hand and held it tightly in his. “I will not leave you. We will never be parted again.”

Anne said nothing. Her fingers intertwined with his.

“You must get well again,” Richard whispered as he sat on the bed, stroking her hair. “And I will take you back to Middleham.”

“Middleham…too far away…” Anne muttered.

“Middleham is our home, remember?” Richard reminded her, trying to sound as happy as possible. “You grew up there; and it’s there we had Ned and Edmund.”

“No,” Anne shook her head. “You are my home, Richard. Wherever you are…” Then she remembered something. “Richard…this is the place…you…you brought me here…after saving me from…that dungeon…it was you who took care of me…you were here holding me…giving me warmth…”

She smiled.

Richard kissed her hand hard and pressed it against his face. Tears fell from his eyes and streamed down to the back of her hand.

***

Despite the physicians told him that Anne had no hope, Richard still prayed for a miracle. If he could defeat Lancaster and reclaim his crown, then Anne could survive, somehow. Throughout her life, Anne had always been a survivor. She could’ve died many times—in the hands of Lancaster, Dark Queen Margaret, George, childbirth, the White Queen. Could miraculously that Anne would live again?

Yet, God seemed to turn his face away from Richard’s prayers.

“Stay close, love,” Anne said to him one day. “The mists are parting. The end is near.”

Richard immediately ordered the children to be brought to them—Edmund, Katherine, Johnny, and Margaret. Bess had not returned.

Anne tried to speak, but no voice was coming out. Richard leaned very close and spoke out for her.

“Edmund…you must listen to your father…and be a good prince…you are his son…and he loves you as much as he loved your brother…”

“Katherine…you take good care of your father…and your brothers…”

“Johnny…be a good son…your father is a honorable man…you must be like him…”

“Margaret…please…learn…learn to keep your words to yourself…no one can harm you…now…”

“Megan…you have taken good care of my children…I thank you…”

Anne spoke no more.

The mists that clouded her vision became thinner and thinner. Soon, she began to see.

The shadows of all people surrounding her bed.

Richard leaned down and whispered his prayers.

The mists had completely parted.

She could see now.

Before her eyes was the face of a man—ivory skin, dark hair, dark eyes, defined nose, and tight lips.

For the first time in her life, she saw her husband—a man who loved her and whom she loved.

Richard noticed her eyes flickered. “Anne?”

No response.

Her chest fell and did not rise up again.

“Anne?” He called after her again.

Her eyes remained open. But her breathing stopped.

Finally, Richard broke down and buried his face in Anne’s hair.

Megan, crying, took the children away so that Richard could be alone with Anne.

He held her for a long time.

***

Anne was no longer surrounded by the mists. Everything was bright and clear.

She found herself in a beautiful castle. There was Isabel, her sister, dressed beautifully and ran after her small son. George was grinning at her. She saw her father, Lord Warwick with her mother by his side.

Then she heard the calling, “Mama! Mama!”

She turned and smiled. Her daughter Bridget and her son Richard ran into her arms. She held them dearly against her heart. She rose and took her two precious children each by the hand. She stopped and saw two boys—sons of late King Edward and the White Queen Elizabeth. They looked well and healthy. Their father walked behind them and took them away.

Seeing them reunited with their father washed away her guilt over their death.

Walking back to her chamber and to her cosmetic table, Anne picked up a mirror. She could not be more pleased with what she saw.

She knew this is after life.

She knew she is in heaven.

And she will wait for him.

She will make herself beautiful everyday so that he will see her in her prettiest form by the time he comes.

***

_Lady Anne Neville, Queen of York and Lancaster, died at age 28. The King held her a splendid funeral at the sanctuary where she passed away. He planned to have her interred in the royal vault with late kings and queens of York. However, in the end, he had her interred in that sanctuary. He later had the sanctuary expanded and renamed it “Sanctuary of St. Anne.” He also had a matching coffin built so that they would be interred together._

_The King returned to court and immediately ordered Hasting’s arrest. He was supposed to die a traitor’s death—drowned, hanged, and quartered. But Richard changed his penalty to a merciful beheading after Hastings agreed to give him the names of individuals who secretly aligned with Lancaster; among them included Lord Buckingham and Henry Percy. Richard had all of them beheaded publicly._

_Before his death, Hastings begged for mercy on his wife Jane Shore._

_Richard did spare her from arrest. However, he had her walked the street in shame and confiscated all her money and lands his late brother King Edward had once bestowed her. Jane Shore died a penniless widow some years later._

_As for Margaret Beaufort, she was taken to the Tower and was walled-in. Some said that she died from starvation; other said that she was secretly murdered. Whatever the truth, she met her end in the Tower._

_King Richard never married again. He named his son Edmund as the Crown Prince. The boy grew up a cold and mentally unstable young man. Despite the disapproval from the court, Richard refused to marry or name another heir. He had played the idea of marrying his niece Bess to Edmund, but that fell through._

_Katherine was married off at age sixteen to a decent man but died from childbed fever after giving birth to her first child, who only lived for a few hours; it was a girl named Anne in the honor of her beloved stepmother. Johnny was knighted and given the title of Baron. He was his father’s son in many ways and Richard appointed him as Regent and Lord Protector to Edmund. Margaret became a nun and later the Abyss of Sanctuary of St. Anne, where her aunt was interred. Cecily married under the King’s arrangement and had seven children, with only three lived to adulthood. As for Bess, King Richard did negotiate a marriage for her to a foreign prince. Bess rebelled by pointing a dagger to her throat. The King gave in and Bess remained unmarried._

_Ten years after Anne’s death, King Richard passed away. Before his death, he had Bess and Cecily declared legitimate again. Edmund ascended the throne as King. Although his father had showered him with all the love and attention after his mother’s death, Edmund always held grudge against his father for unexplained reasons. On the day of King Richard’s funeral, he ordered the coffins of King Richard and Queen Anne to be separated—the two coffins were side by side but distant from each other. A banner was held over their coffins read, “United in life, Separated in Death.”_

_A cruel mockery._

_Since then the whole Kingdom was surrounded by mists._

_Edmund proved to be an unstable tyrant. On his coronation festival, he killed nearly a hundred of guests by shooting arrows with his fools. Among his victims included his half-brother Johnny. Soon, he lost support from the court and from the people. One night, he was assassinated._

_In the midst of political chaos, Bess ascended the throne as Queen Regnant of York and Lancaster. She proved to be a capable ruler. Her mother and namesake, the White Queen Elizabeth, lost her sanity after the gruesome discovery of her sons’ remains. Bess only visited her mother once. The White Queen died two months after Bess became queen. Bess had her interred next to her father._

_The mists became thicker and thicker. To alleviate that, Bess attempted to have the coffins of King Richard and Queen Anne reunited. However, Edmund had his parents coffins ironed to the ground to the point that they could not be moved. So, Bess had the banner removed and had the priests blessed their souls to be united after death every day._

_The mists had parted. But still, the kingdom was plagued by constant rains and fogs._

_People took it as the tragic tears of Queen Anne, who longed to be reunited with her beloved King after death._

_Bess ruled the Kingdom of York and Lancaster for nearly thirty years. She never married and named her sister Cecily as her heir. Cecily died before Bess; her son James became Bess’ heir. Bess died peacefully in bed in her fifties. Throughout her life, she was wearing a gold locket ring that she treasured dearly. After her death, James the new King removed that ring and found it bore the painted miniature of Queen Anne Neville, the beloved blind queen of King Richard._

_Rain and fogs remained constant in the united kingdoms of York and Lancaster._

_It’s said that it remained as thus to this day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! The story is finally finished. I can't believe I did it!
> 
> Today marked 531st anniversary of King Richard III and Queen Anne Neville's joint coronation. So I thought it's a good fitting.
> 
> Comments please! I understand some of you may have questions on certain parts of the fic. I will post the insights of these fics on tumblr and will add the links in the comment box.
> 
> Thank you all for your comments, kudos, and support. I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
